Kids
by Louise Malone
Summary: Des bandits, des attaques de banque, des enlèvements et pas mal d'histoires d'amour. Tout ceci dans l'ouets américian des années 1880! COMPLETE
1. coup de foudre

_**Voici une fic « historique »…J'ai beaucoup de sources d'inspiration pour cette histoire, surtout les récits des vies des bandits célèbres de l'ouest américain, mais aussi « la petite maison dans la prairie ». **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**PROLOGUE :**_

_**28 mai 1880**_

Rosalie Hale avait 16 ans. Grande, blonde et élancée, elle en paraissait facilement 2 de plus, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, étant donné qu'elle exerçait, depuis prés de 3 mois, la profession d'institutrice.

Heureusement, il se dégageait d'elle une autorité naturelle et elle ne rencontrait pas trop de problèmes avec ses élèves, bien que certains d'entre eux soient plus âgés qu'elle.

Elle marchait d'un bon pas vers l'école, ses livres et cahiers sous un bras, un panier contenant une pomme et un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète dans l'autre main.

Elle traversa la rue principale, prenant garde de ne pas être éclaboussée par la diligence qui passait.

Elle continua ensuite le long de la route poussiéreuse, ou elle fut rejointe par une de ses élèves.

Bella Swan avait 13 ans et elle était une élève modèle.

Rosalie la choisissait d'ailleurs souvent pour réciter les poésies devant toute la classe, et elle la citait en exemple aux autres élèves.

« Comment ça va ce matin Bella ? »

« Ca va bien Mademoiselle, j'ai terminé le dessin d'anatomie ! »

Rosalie sourit à son élève et, retroussant un peu leurs longues robes, elles se hâtèrent d'enjamber la barrière du prêt qu'elles traversaient pour éviter un long détour à pied.

L'école, petite bâtisse perdue au milieu de nulle, part était peinte en jaune et déjà plusieurs enfants jouaient autour.

Rosalie se sentit un peu nostalgique en voyant Bella courir pour rejoindre les autres fillettes et commencer une partie de chat perché.

Peu de temps auparavant, elle-même jouait ainsi, avec ses amies et son frère.

Mais à présent Jasper était l'adjoint du shérif et elle-même enseignait.

Elle adorait cela mais parfois elle avait encore envie d'être une enfant.

A 9 heures précises elle sonna la cloche pour que les élèves entrent dans la classe.

Elle avait 33 élèves, de 5 à 18 ans.

Elle les connaissait tous, bien entendu, puisqu'ils habitaient tous la même petite ville de Forks, ou son père était pasteur.

Rosalie savait que dans les grandes villes il y avait de bien plus grosses écoles et que chaque instituteur avait une classe avec des élèves de même âge.

Mais Rosalie préférait largement son école : les élèves les plus avancés scolairement (qui n'étaient pas forcément les plus vieux) aidaient les moins avancés et cela créait une excellente ambiance.

Rosalie aimait l'entre-aide et la solidarité.

Les élèves étaient en train de s'asseoir et Rosalie les comptait mentalement quand il entra.

La jeune fille leva la tête et demeura muette de surprise.

Ce n'était pas un de ses élèves. Il était d'ailleurs trop vieux pour l'être.

Elle ne connaissait pas son nom mais elle l'avait déjà vu.

C'était le jeune homme qui lui avait tenu la porte de l'épicerie la veille, et qu'elle avait croisé l'avant-veille, alors qu'elle se rendait au bureau de poste.

Il était là, la dévisageant sans retenue.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais elle se redressa et fit face.

L'homme en face d'elle était très grand, brun, les yeux très bleus et il avait un air honnête.

Mais il portait des vêtements d'homme et surtout un pistolet à la ceinture.

Rosalie pensa avant tout à la sécurité de ses élèves et sourit tant bien que mal à l'intrus que tous dévisageaient.

« Bonjour Monsieur, qui puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je viens m'inscrire à l'école »

Rosalie en resta soufflée quelques secondes mais se ressaisit :

« L'école est faite pour les enfants Monsieur et »

« Je n'ai que 19 ans. Et je sais qu'on peut aller à l'école jusqu'à 21 ans. Et je ne sais pas lire. Je veux apprendre »

Sa déclaration fut suivie par un silence de cathédrale.

Pourtant, Rosalie savait que la plupart de ses élèves auraient rit à l'annonce d'un grand gaillard de 19 ans ne sachant pas lire. Mais cet homme là était trop impressionnant pour que quiconque se moque de lui.

Elle reprit une contenance et lui sourit :

« Très bien. Nous allons t'inscrire sur les registres »

Il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau et elle sortit le cahier d'appel et sa plume, qu'elle trempa rapidement dans son encrier, que Riley venait de remplir, comme tous les matins.

Elle releva la tête vers son nouvel élève :

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Cullen. Emmett Cullen »

Rosalie le nota de son écriture soignée en bas de la page et lui demanda sa date de naissance :

« 8 janvier 1861 »

« Ton adresse ? »

« Ca, ça me regarde »

Elle n'insista pas.

« Très bien, tu vas aller t'asseoir avec Bree et Jane, les autres élèves de 1° année, mais je vais prendre ton arme, les pistolets sont interdits par le règlement ! »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et argumenta :

« Non, tu comprends je »

« Emmett, ici je suis l'institutrice, alors tu me vouvoies et tu obéis au règlement de l'école ! »

Rosalie affichait une expression d'autorité qu'elle était loin de ressentir réellement, tout en tendant la main pour recevoir l'arme.

Emmett soupira, puis décrocha son pistolet de sa ceinture et le posa dans la main de la jeune fille, tout en lui disant, laconique :

« Attention, il est chargé… »

Rosalie se maitrisa et lui demanda de vider les balles , ce qu'il fit en maugréant tandis que les murmures s'élevaient dans la classe.

Puis il alla s'asseoir à la place indiqué.

Bien que le niveau soit hétéroclite dans la classe, tous les élèves de Rosalie savaient lire, même Bree et Jane ,âgées respectivement de 5 et 6 ans.

Mais elles en étaient encore au premier livre de lecture, donc c'était le plus proche du niveau d'Emmett.

Elle commença la classe :

« Bonjour les enfants ! »

« Bonjour maitresse ! »

Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix, moins celle d'Emmett.

« Nous accueillons un nouvel élève, alors souhaitons lui la bienvenue ! »

« BIENVENUE EMMETT ! »

Ce dernier sourit pour la première fois et Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour : quand il souriait il affichait deux fossettes et un air qui le rajeunissait.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Rosalie distribua les cahiers et inscrivit une leçon au tableau puis se dirigea vers Bree et Jane :

« Les filles, allez vois asseoir avec Bella et Alec, ils vont vous faire lire votre page du jour ! »

Puis elle s'installa à côté d'Emmett et ouvrit le premier livre de lecture à la première page :

« Regarde Emmett, on va commencer par la lettre « i », la voici ! »

« Je connais les lettres, quand même, je sais lire et écrire mon nom »

« Très bien ! Peux-tu lire ce mot ? »

Emmett fronça les sourcils et se concentra :

« P-Papi »

« Non ce n'est pas un « a », c'est un « o » alors on dit popi. C'est le nom du chien, là, tu vois ? »

« Ah oui…Popi »

Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents, exactement comme Jane quand elle avait réussit à déchiffrer son premier mot.

« Bien. Je vais m'occuper d'autres élèves à présent, tu vas travailler avec Bella, qui va te faire réviser les lettres de l'alphabet »

Il alla se placer à la table de Bella qui , bien que très intimidée, lui fit réviser son alphabet. Au moment de la pause de midi, Emmett connaissait l'alphabet par cœur jusqu'à la lettre K.

Quand le temps le permettait, les enfants mangeaient dehors.

Rosalie s'installa sur le banc fait d'un gros tronc couché par terre et mangea tranquillement tout en parlant avec les fillettes les plus âgées.

Les autres, une fois leur repas englouti, se précipitèrent vers le bout de la cour, pour caresser le cheval d'Emmett, qu'il avait attaché à la barrière.

De loin, Rosalie le vit expliquer des choses aux petits garçons, et même asseoir le petit Diego, qui riait aux éclats, sur le dos du cheval.

Puis il lui donna du foin et un seau d'eau.

N'y tenant plus, Rosalie s'approche nonchalamment du cheval à son tour et demanda à Emmett si elle pouvait lui donner le trognon de sa pomme :

« Bien sur, il sera ravi »

Puis, tranquillement appuyé sur la barrière, Emmett se roula une cigarette.

Tous les petits garçons babillaient avec enthousiasme à présent, posant des questions à Emmett sur son cheval et son pistolet.

Rosalie avait parfaitement conscience du regard d'Emmett sur elle.

Même en parlant avec les enfants et en riant avec eux, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

L'après-midi, après la classe, elle lui rendit son arme :

« Ne la ramène pas demain, d'accord ? »

« Oui maitresse »

Répondit-il en riant.

Elle piqua un fard sans savoir pourquoi.

Il l'aida à ranger la classe et il marcha en silence à ses côtés, tenant son cheval par les rênes, jusqu'à la ville.

Rosalie rentra chez elle et prépara le repas du soir, puis corrigea les cahiers de ses élèves.

Son père et son frère arrivèrent et ils mangèrent.

Sans même savoir pourquoi, elle ne leur parla pas de son nouvel élève.

Après le repas, tandis que leur père lisait la bible, Jasper et Rosalie étudièrent longuement. Des livres de droit pour Jasper, et des livres d'enseignement pour Rosalie.

Le soir en se couchant, Rosalie ajouta une prière à ce qu'elle demandait habituellement à Dieu.

Parfaitement consciente de ce que devait être Emmett en réalité, elle le recommanda au Seigneur, le suppliant de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Le lendemain il était là.

Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne revienne jamais mais il était pourtant là, à attendre devant l'école, avec des enfants qui mesuraient moitié moins que lui.

Il apprit le reste de l'alphabet avec Bella, qui ne lui laissait pas de répit, le faisant réciter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune hésitation.

Ils allaient sortir en récréation quand on frappa à la porte.

Alec alla ouvrir et le shérif et son adjoint entrèrent dans la pièce.

Rosalie rencontra les yeux de son frère.

Celui-ci était furieux qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit, c'était visible.

Bella vit son père et sourit mais son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant l'expression de ce denier.

Le shérif Swan s'adressa à Emmett qui s'était à moitié levé :

« Je voudrais te poser quelques questions mon garçon… »

Rosalie ne se reconnut pas. Se levant, elle s'approche de son frère et du sheriff et leur dit :

« Vous êtes ici dans une salle de classe . Je vous demanderai de ne pas perturber les cours. Si vous devez parler à un de mes élèves, je souhaite que cela se fasse en dehors des cours »

Jasper n'était pas vraiment surpris, connaissant sa sœur, mais le sheriff recula.

Peu désireux de perturber les élèves et sa propre fille, il se montra conciliant :

« Très bien, nous viendrons à la fin des cours »

Le silence se fit dans la classe tandis qu'ils repartaient.

Rosalie les vit remonter à cheval et s'éloigner à travers le champ.

Emmett ne se montra pas spécialement nerveux, mais, au bout d'une demi-heure il demanda à sortir.

Rosalie l' y autorisa.

Au bout de quelques minutes il rentra en classe, mais resta sur le seuil :

« Mademoiselle Hale, pouvez-vous venir un instant s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sur, Bella, surveille la classe, veux-tu ? »

Ils sortirent, tandis que Bella s'asseyait à sa place.

A peine à l'extérieur il la poussa contre le mur et se pressa contre elle.

Il cherchait ses lèvres et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou sans même l'avoir décidé.

Elle avait déjà embrassé un garçon dans sa vie, mais ça n'avait pas du tout ressemblé à ce baiser enfiévré et passionné qui la transportait de joie.

Haletant, il quitta ses lèvres au bout de quelques minutes et lui dit :

« Je pars. Avant que le sheriff ne revienne… »

Les yeux de Rosalie se remplirent de larmes et elle s'accrocha à sa chemise.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue et murmura, plus tendrement.

« C'est pour toi que je suis là…Je t'ai vue à la poste et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Alors je suis venu m'inscrire à l'école… »

Elle s'en doutait un peu mais se mit à rire, alors que les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Il frotta doucement son nez contre le sien et la supplia :

« Viens…Pars avec moi… »

Elle ouvrit tout grand ses yeux bleus :

« Quoi ? »

« Viens avec moi…Tu vivras avec nous, avec moi, ma famille… »

« Je… »

Elle le regarda et ils se fixèrent un long moment.

Par la fenêtre, Bella Swan vit très bien Emmett détacher son cheval de la barrière .

Elle vit aussi son institutrice monter dessus et Emmett grimper à son tour, devant la jeune fille qui s'accrocha à sa taille.

Puis elle vit le cheval s'éloigner au galop.

La plupart des élèves le virent aussi.

Mais ils restèrent tranquillement assis à leur place, tandis que Bella leur lisait un passage du grand livre de conte de fées de Mademoiselle Hale .

Quand le sheriff Swan et Jasper Hale, son adjoint, arrivèrent à 15 heures trente, ils ne purent que constater la disparition d'Emmett Cullen et « l'enlèvement » de Rosalie Hale.

_**Ndla : Charlie Swan n'est pas un imbécile, il sait très bien qu'Emmett Cullen va s'enfuir. (même s'il ne pense pas du tout que Rose va partir avec lui). Néanmoins le shérif Swan ne veut pas vraiment arrêter Emmett (ça lui attirerait beaucoup trop d'ennuis, vous verrez pourquoi) il veut simplement que ce dernier s'en aille. Et il a été mit au courant de la présence d'Emmett non pas par Bella, qui comme Rosalie n'a rien dit, mais par des parents d'autres élèves. Dites vous bien que ce n'est qu'un prologue, et que vous ne savez pas tout. D'ailleurs cette fic n'est pas centrée sur Emmett et Rosalie, mais sur tous les personnages (principalement Edward et Bella, quand même).**_

_**Que pensez-vous de ce début ?**_


	2. enlèvement

_**Ndla : un immense merci pour l'accueil hyper chaleureux et enthousiaste réservé au prologue ! J'espère que la suite va être à la hauteur !**_

_**Pour une fois je ne m'aventure pas à préjuger de la longueur de cette histoire !On verra bien ou ça me conduira ! **_

_**Pour ce qui est du titre « Kids » c'est en référence à Billy the Kid, et aussi parce que les protagonistes de cette histoire sont tous très jeunes.**_

_***ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCENES ASSEZ VIOLENTES POUVANT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITE DE CERTAINS !***_

_**20 avril 1882**_ (Presque deux ans plus tard que le prologue, donc !)

La ville de Forks n'avait pas changé en deux ans.

Ou presque pas.

Il y avait, par contre, un nouvel instituteur, un homme, qu'on espérait moins enclin à s'enfuir avec le premier bandit de grand chemin venu.

Le pasteur avait aussi été remplacé. Le père de Jasper et Rosalie Hale, déjà âgé, était décédé d'une attaque cardiaque 8 mois auparavant.

Jasper Hale s'était considérablement endurcit depuis la disparition de sa sœur. Son père avait pardonné à la jeune fille sur son lit de mort mais pas Jasper Hale.

Au tout début il avait bien entendu cru que sa jumelle avait été enlevée de force. Il avait continué de le croire même après que les élèves de la classe, et particulièrement Bella Swan, eurent expliqué ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Il avait aussi noté le soulagement de Charlie Swan, visiblement très enclin à croire que Rosalie n'avait pas été enlevée mais avait bel et bien prit la fuite avec Emmett Cullen.

Jasper était fou de terreur et de colère.

Il voulait retrouver sa sœur. Elle et lui étaient proches, et il ne pouvait croire qu'elle l'ait ainsi abandonné.

Il était parti à sa recherche, seul, avec son colt et son cheval. La piste n'avait pas été très difficile à suivre, Emmett avait un magnifique cheval noir que la plupart des gens remarquaient.

Mais d'autres témoignages de la fuite des deux jeunes gens balayèrent vite tout doute : la jeune Rosalie était partie de son plein gré avec Emmett Cullen du gang Cullen.

Le gang Cullen était presque un mythe dans la région.

Voleurs de banque, détrousseurs de diligence, ils étaient pourtant très aimés de la population car ils n'hésitaient pas à faire profiter d'une partie de leurs butins les plus pauvres, même les noirs et les indiens_** ! (**__**ndla : et à l'époque ça ne devait pas être bien courant…)**_

Jasper avait du se rendre à l'évidence après le témoignage d'un fermier qui avait vu Emmett et Rosalie, ces derniers s'était arrêtés pour faire boire le cheval dans la rivière et il les avait vu s'embrasser tout le temps ou le cheval s'abreuvait.

Son chagrin avait été à la hauteur de sa déception_._

Mais, avec le temps et l'aide du shérif Swan, il avait comprit que c'était mieux ainsi : Rosalie avait une chance d'être heureuse, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas, si, par exemple, elle avait été enlevée par un indien_…__(**Ndla : ce n'est pas moi qui n'aime pas les indiens, bien au contraire, mais je pense hélas qu'à cette époque la haine et le racisme envers eux étaient très fort aux USA, et sans doute même encore de nos jours…)**_

A présent, presque deux ans plus tard et âgé désormais de 18 ans, Jasper Hale n'était plus adjoint. Il était maintenant shérif, comme Charlie Swan et les deux hommes travaillaient de concert.

Jasper avait encore grandit, atteignant le mètre 90, ce qui en faisait presque un géant, et il s'était étoffé. Il était un homme à présent. Un homme d'ailleurs séduisant malgré son visage froid et dur. Il était blond, bouclé et avait des yeux bleus océan. Ses traits étaient fins, bien dessinés. Jasper avait une gueule d'ange mais une réputation de démon…

Pour faire oublier la réputation de sa sœur, connue comme l'institutrice qui avait fuit avec un hors la loi, Jasper était devenu un shérif très dur, voire impitoyable, et plusieurs des bandits qu'il avait arrêtés s'étaient ensuite plein des mauvais traitements et des coups qu'il leur avait fait subir.

Tout le monde, à Forks et aux alentours, savait qu'il valait bien mieux être arrêté par Swan que par Hale…Ce dernier n'avait pas peur de frapper, il n'avait pas non plus peur de recevoir des coups.

Depuis des années la région était régulièrement le théâtre d'échauffourées et de braquages, et les deux sheriffs ne chômaient pas.

Cet après-midi là, néanmoins, Jasper Hale avait prit une journée de repos.

Il avait souffert de la grippe durant plusieurs jours et il était remit, mais était encore faible.

Il marchait dans la grande rue, se frayant un chemin au milieu des charrettes et des badauds pour se rendre au cimetière, quand son regard tomba sur un jeune garçon.

Il ne le connaissait pas et trouva son allure et son attitude étranges.

Se dissimulant en partie derrière un pilier du saloon, de l'autre côté de la rue et masquant de sa main son insigne de shérif qu'il ne quittait pas même pour dormir, il l'observa.

Le gamin passa plusieurs fois devant l'étalage de fruits devant l'épicerie et Jasper se raidit, prêt à bondir.

Le jeune garçon portait un pantalon gris, une chemise blanche et une veste sombre un peu trop grands pour lui, et une casquette lui tombait sur le nez.

Il prit deux pommes et les planqua sous sa veste, mais quand il commença à détaler Jasper l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui serra les bras. Le garçon cria mais Jasper lui avait déjà passé les menottes et l'entrainait vers la prison.

Le gamin se défendait comme un beau diable mais bien entendu le shérif avait un très net ascendant physique.

Il le traina et le porta à moitié tout le long du chemin, récoltant quelques coups de pieds, et les vieilles bigotes se rendant à vêpres qu'ils croisèrent se signèrent précipitamment.

**_* warning pour violences *_**

Il balança le gamin vers son bureau. Ce dernier tomba à terre et Jasper lui donna un coup de pied. Il modéra cependant sa force, estimant l'âge du mioche à environ 13 ans.

Charlie Swan se leva en soupirant :

« Pas de sang cette fois Jasper, la dernière fois on a faillit pas ravoir le sol et puis c'est qu'un enfant celui-ci ! »

« Je sais »

Répondit laconiquement Hale.

Ramassant l'enfant à terre il l'assit durement sur une chaise et s'assit en face de lui, sur son bureau :

« Ton nom ? »

Pas de réponse. Il lui balança une claque mais l'autre ne broncha pas :

« Ton nom, ton prénom, ton âge ? Et d'où tu viens ? Pourquoi t'es pas à l'école ? »

Toujours pas de réponse en face.

Le gamin se prit plusieurs gifles, de plus en plus fortes, mais ne réagit pas.

Jasper s'énervait. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus. A tout prendre il préférait que le suspect l'insulte et s'énerve, tout plutôt que cette absence de réaction qui lui donnait envie de faire couler le sang.

Il se contenait, d'autant plus que Swan le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en remplissant des papiers, mais ce gamin allait lui répondre.

Il l'attrapa par la veste et le secoua fortement, tout en lui hurlant dessus.

Jasper était fatigué, mais la situation l'énervait tellement qu'il ne sentait plus de lassitude.

Il secoua tellement le garçon que sa veste tomba sur ses épaules, seulement retenue en arrière par les poignets reliés par les menottes.

Bizarrement, cela fit plus réagir le gamin que les coups, et il se tortilla pour essayer de remettre sa veste en place.

Refusant toujours d'ouvrir la bouche, il se ramassa encore des gifles, dont la dernière le fit saigner du nez. Cela calma un peu Jasper, qui appuya son mouchoir sur le nez de l'enfant.

« Bon, on va pas continuer comme ça, dis moi qui tu es et ça s'arrêtera ! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Jasper souleva alors le gamin en l'attrapant par la chemise, lui hurlant des menaces.

Et s'arrêta net, alors même que le mioche ne touchait plus terre.

Se taisant d'un seul coup, il le reposa par terre et arracha la chemise du gamin qui se mit à piailler et à se débattre.

Hale le lâcha alors et se tourna vers Swan, totalement ahuri :

« Charlie…C'est…C'est une fille ! »

Le shérif Swan, incrédule, se leva et s'avança. Comme Hale, il vit parfaitement, sous la chemise d'homme en lambeaux, un corset de fille et le haut de deux seins fermes en dépasser…

Les deux hommes étaient totalement incrédules.

Ca n'était jamais arrivé. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de femmes dans leur bureau.

Bien sur il y avait des prostituées à Forks, mais ils les connaissaient bien, et elles restaient dans le saloon et n'embêtaient personne : aucune raison de les arrêter.

Swan fut le premier à réagir.

Il attrapa la chemise, la replia de son mieux sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et la fit asseoir.

Jasper lui retira sa casquette et un petit minois apparut.

Les traits étaient fins et délicats. Les cheveux bruns étaient courts pour une fille, mais longs pour un garçon. Elle avait de grands yeux verts qui les fixaient avec une hargne non dissimulée.

La sueur et les larmes avaient coulé sur son visage et Jasper, bredouillant de vagues excuses, lui frotta les joues de son mouchoir.

La jeune fille, qui n'était apparemment pas aussi jeune qu'ils ne l'avaient cru au départ se mit à sangloter à grand bruit, bien que sans larmes.

Le shérif Swan paniqua immédiatement et se précipita vers la sortie :

« Je vais lui faire amener des vêtements ! »

Il sortit avant que Jasper n'ait le temps de dire ouf.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille :

"Euh...T'es une fille mais t'es quand même une voleuse…Tu es qui, tu sors d'où toi ? J'ai jamais vu une fille comme toi ! »

« J'ai rien dit alors que tu me frappais tu crois quand même pas que je vais te parler maintenant ? »

Sa voix était forte, agressive, moqueuse, mais c'était clairement une voix de fille…

Jasper se passa la main dans les cheveux et envisagea de purement et simplement flanquer la gosse dans la première diligence en partance afin de se débarrasser du problème mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

Il se retourna parce que l'un des deux avait fermé la porte, et surtout à cause du sourire mauvais qui éclaira soudain le visage de la jeune fille.

Bien qu'il ne les ait jamais vus, il reconnut tout de suite Edward Cullen et Jacob Black, tous deux membres activement recherchés du gang Cullen.

D'ailleurs leurs avis de recherche étaient punaisés au dessus de son bureau. Leurs portraits ne leur rendaient d'ailleurs pas justice : ils étaient bien plus beaux en vrai.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir : Black lui colla son arme sur la tête et Jasper, furibond, leva les mains en l'air. Cullen lui prit son pistolet et le mit à sa propre ceinture puis ramassa les clés des menottes dans sa poche.

Il détacha immédiatement la jeune fille qui lui sauta dans les bras :

« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« Il m'a frappée, il croyait de j'étais un garçon ! »

A ces mots, Black flanqua un grand coup de poing dans le ventre de Hale qui gémit sous la douleur.

Malgré le coup dans le ventre, il détailla les deux hommes.

Ils avaient environ son âge, ce qu'il savait déjà et Black était un indien, encore plus grand que lui, très brun, la peau mate, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et un air très déterminé.

Edward Cullen semblait plus angélique que son comparse, mais Hale savait que ce n'était qu'une impression. Il faisait sa taille, alors que Hale le croyait plus petit que cela. Il avait des yeux très verts, comme la description en faisait mention et des cheveux d'une étrange couleur, d'un roux foncé, la couleur du cuivre. Il n'était pas roux vif comme Jasper l'avait pensé.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui en sautillant :

« Je m'appelle Alice Cullen abruti ! T'es vraiment un idiot ! »

Elle lui cracha au visage, déclenchant les rires de Black et Cullen.

Jasper Hale contint sa rage, ne regrettant plus du tout les coups portés un peu plus tôt à la jeune fille. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir frappé plus fort.

Edward était le frère d'Emmett. Il devait bien savoir ou était Rosalie et comment elle allait. Mais Jasper se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas demander des nouvelles de sa sœur. Il se répéta que pour lui, elle était morte.

A cet instant une mince jeune fille brune ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, portant un panier en osier.

« J'apporte les vêt »

Elle s'arrêta, prit connaissance de la scène et fit demi-tour, dans le but évident de s'enfuir.

Mais Edward Cullen fut sur elle en une fraction de seconde, la serra fortement contre lui, enserrant ses bras et il referma la porte.

« Toi tu bouges pas ! »

La jeune fille appela le shérif à l'aide :

« JASPER ! »

Cullen plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche, la réduisant au silence.

Jasper avait profité de l'instant d'inattention de l'Indien pour essayer de le désarmer.

Mais Black le repoussa avec violence contre le mur et l'assomma de la crosse de son arme.

Jasper s'effondra en gémissant sur le sol et Alice lui lança un coup de pied dans le ventre.

La jeune fille contre Edward frémit et il sentit qu'elle criait contre sa bouche.

Du panier tombé à terre s'échappait une robe, qu'Alice ramassa et examina.

« Putain, c'est pas le moment Alice »

Maugréa son frère.

« Oh ça va… »

« Bon sang, c'est lui, le frère de Rose… »

« Ouais, il lui ressemble drôlement d'ailleurs… »

« On fait quoi ? »

Demanda alors Black. Comme aucun des deux Cullen ne répondait, il ajouta :

« Il nous a vus et peut affiner la description et à présent il connaît l'existence d'Alice… »

« On peut pas le tuer sans l'avis de papa »

Dit Alice.

« Alors on l'embarque, on décidera quoi faire de lui tous ensemble »

Décréta Edward.

« Jacob, va chercher la charrette ! »

Black sortit. La nuit était presque complètement tombée, à présent, et à l'intérieur ils commençaient à avoir du mal à se voir.

Edward s'adressa à la jeune fille tremblante dans ses bras, tandis qu'Alice passait les menottes qu'elle avait eues au shérif toujours inconscient par terre. Elle le bâillonna également.

« Bon, écoute moi, je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche, tu ne gueules pas, OK ? »

Il retira sa main et aussitôt un hurlement s'éleva : il remit sa main sur la bouche de la fille en grognant des insultes.

Mais Alice venait de prendre quelque chose sur le bureau du shérif Swan :

« Hey Edward regarde, c'est elle ! »

Il jeta un œil sur la cadre photo que lui tendait sa sœur, et, à la lumière du briquet d'Alice il reconnut en effet la jeune fille qu'il immobilisait :

« T'es la fille du shérif ? »

Elle hocha la tête, terrorisée.

Alice et Edward se regardèrent.

« Putain ça vaut le coup, c'est une excellente monnaie d'échange ça ! On a qu'à l'embarquer aussi ! »

S'exclama Alice.

« Ouais, ça peut aider à faire libérer Sam ! »

La jeune fille se mit à gigoter tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Alice arriva avec un morceau de tissu, aussitôt que son frère enleva sa main elle la bâillonna.

Ils entendirent la charrette arriver et Edward acheva de ligoter la fille du shérif.

Puis Cullen et Black transportèrent le shérif Hale dans la charrette et le recouvrirent d'une couverture pendant qu'Alice surveillait Bella, totalement terrifiée, qui sanglotait à travers le bâillon.

« Tu devrais te calmer, avec le bâillon tu risques d'avoir du mal à respirer ! »

Lui dit Alice sur le ton de la conversation. Pour toute réponse Bella essaya sans y arriver de lui donner un coup de pied.

Edward monta à l'arrière à côté de la charrette, pour surveiller Jasper, tout tenant fermement Bella Swan contre lui, Jacob et Alice montèrent devant et Jacob s'empara des rennes.

Il se força à remonter la grande rue tranquillement pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

En chemin ils croisèrent le shérif Swan qui ne prêta pas attention à eux, et Bella, qu'Edward tenait contre lui pour que personne ne remarque son bâillon ne vit même pas son père.

Ils parcoururent un long chemin dans la nuit, et Jasper finit par reprendre conscience. Malgré son bâillon et ses liens il bougea tellement qu'il en dérangeait la progression des cheveux : Edward le calma d'un bon coup de pied dans les côtes. Il s'évanouit à nouveau.

« Chochotte »

Murmura Cullen entre ses dents faisant rire sa sœur mais pleurer de plus belle la jeune Bella.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande cabane en rondins Black et lui balancèrent Hale à terre.

« Rose ! ROOOOSE ! !»

Appela Alice à pleine voix.

Jasper sortit de sa léthargie à ses cris et ouvrit un œil.

« On a une surprise pour toi ! »

Cria Alice à la jeune femme blonde qui sortit de la cabane.

Cette dernière s'approcha et Jasper ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa sœur.

_**Ndla : oui il est certain que les couples Edward/ Bella et Jasper/Alice vont se former, mais ça va pas être simple, surtout pour Jasper. Pas une bonne idée de commencer par frapper la fille dont on va tomber fou amoureux (surtout quand elle est aussi rancunière qu'Alice !)^^**_


	3. arrivée

_**Pour répondre à des questions récurrentes : à quel rythme je vais publier ? Une fois par semaine, deux si je peux. Combien de chapitre ? Je ne sais pas !**_

_**Cette histoire est bien une fic Bella/Edward ? Non ! Elle est d'un PDV extérieur et raconte l'histoire de tout le monde MAIS elle sera plus centrée sur Bella, donc Edward.**_

_**Je suis très heureuse de voir que le second chapitre a plu, lui aussi. Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre de transition, mais on en apprend pas mal sur les personnages.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Rosalie s'arrêta devant son frère et le fixa à la lueur de la lampe à huile qu'elle tenait à la main, avant de reporter son attention sur Edward et Jacob.

« Vous l'avez frappé ? »

Jacob lui dit :

« C'est une longue histoire, on te racontera ! »

Rosalie s'agenouilla et prit la tête en sang de son frère sur ses genoux :

« Jazz...Oh tu m'as manqué ! »

Jasper serra plus fort les paupières mais quand sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux puis enfouit sa tête contre lui il céda et murmura son prénom.

Les Cullen et Black les laissèrent à leurs retrouvailles et portèrent Bella Swan à l'intérieur.

Cette dernière, qui n'avait jamais vécu une telle situation, était totalement terrorisée. Mais Edward la posa sur une chaise et détacha son bâillon et ses liens.

Bella regarda autour d'elle.

Assis à table, deux hommes, un brun et un autre, blond et plus âgé, la regardaient avec étonnement mais sans méchanceté. Il y avait également un bébé dans la pièce.

Elle ravala ses larmes et fixa son attention sur le bébé : assis dans une chaise haute à côté de l'homme brun, il avait environ un an, il était de sexe indéterminé mais blond bouclé avec de grands yeux bleus.

Elle finit par reconnaitre l'homme brun : c'était Emmett Cullen.

Edward se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait de l'autre côté.

Black ressortit, sans doute pour surveiller Jasper.

L'homme blond s'adressa à Edward et Alice :

« Qui est cette jeune fille, les enfants ? »

Alice répondit :

« C'est la fille du shérif Swan ! »

Emmett sourit :

« Hé mais je te reconnais ! Tu es Bella, tu me faisais apprendre l'alphabet ! Tu as bien grandit ! »

Bella renifla mais ne répondit pas.

L'homme blond lui tendit un verre d'eau :

« Tu es Bella Swan ? »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Excellent. L'enlèvement n'est pas l'activité que je préfère mais je reconnais que tu es une monnaie d'échange plus qu'intéressante ! »

« Ouais, on a pensé que elle contre Sam ça peut marcher ! »

Dit Edward Cullen.

« Tout à fait »

Répondit l'homme blond.

Bien que tenue à l'écart de ce genre de choses par son père, Bella en savait assez sur le gang Cullen pour comprendre que l'homme en face d'elle était sans aucun doute Carlisle Cullen, le chef du gang, et père d'Emmett et d'Edward, et visiblement d'Alice.

Il était connu pour avoir été médecin dans l'armée, mais avoir mal tourné suite aux guerres avec les indiens, prenant parti des tribus indiennes !

Il avait été un déserteur, puis un bandit.

Néanmoins, il ne manifestait aucune agressivité envers Bella et elle bu le verre d'eau.

Le bébé se mit à pleurnicher et Alice le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

Edward chatouilla l'enfant sous le menton et Bella, retrouvant ses esprits petit à petit se risqua à demander :

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ? »

Carlisle Cullen lui sourit :

« Rien. On va juste t'échanger contre un de nos amis en prison »

« Mais en attendant ? »

« Bah on pense que ça va aller vite mais en attendant tu vas rester là avec nous »

Elle fondit une fois de plus en larmes et Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

Carlisle tenta de réconforter la jeune fille :

« Considère toi comme une invité ! »

A cet instant une femme entra dans la pièce et alla vers Bella en larmes.

« Oh ma petite…Là, ne pleure plus, tout va bien se passer ! »

Elle la serra contre elle et un moment Bella crut que cette femme était elle aussi une otage mais en la regardant elle vit qu'elle ressemblait à Edward et comprit sans peine qu'elle était la femme de Carlisle.

Bella n'avait plus sa propre mère depuis des années et elle se laissa aller dans le giron maternel de la gentille dame.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Black, trainant un Jasper qui n'avait plus que les mains entravées mais faisait preuve d'une évidente mauvaise grâce, Rosalie était sur leurs talons.

Bella ne savait plus qui regarder, de Rose ou de Jazz.

Rosalie lui sourit et vint l'enlacer :

« Tu m'as manquée Bella ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu as vu mon bébé ? Il s'appelle Henry et il a un an ! »

Bella sourit, déroutée :

« Il est magnifique ! »

Le petit Henry s'était mit à crier dans les bras d'Alice en voyant sa mère.

Rosalie le prit, alla s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre et commença à l'allaiter. Emmett se leva et s'agenouilla prêt de Rose, pour regarder l'enfant téter.

Bella regarda Jasper qui affichait un air perdu en regardant sa sœur et son bébé.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Edward n'eut que le temps de se lever pour la retenir alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

Lorsque Bella retrouva ses esprits elle était allongée dans un lit, dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se souleva sur un coude et vit celle qui devait être la femme de Carlisle Cullen.

« Tu es réveillée ! Tu te sens mieux ? »

Bella fit un petit signe de tête mais la mémoire lui revint et tout de suite des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Allons Bella, ne pleure pas comme ça, tout va bien ! »

« Ah ben non alors ! J'ai été enlevée ! Attachée, baillonnée et je veux voir mon père ! Je veux rentrer chez moi …Je… »

Les larmes l'étouffèrent tandis que la jeune femme l'enlaçait.

« Là ma chérie…Je sais ce que c'est ! »

« Je crois pas non ! »

« Oh mais si mon trésor ! J'ai été enlevée moi aussi »

Bella cessa de pleurer et la dévisagea. Si elle aussi avait été enlevée alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait les aider à fuit, Jasper et elle et…

Mais ses espoirs furent ruinés :

« J'ai été enlevée il y a très longtemps ! Ca fait 22 ans maintenant …J'avais 17 ans et je me rendais à la ville pour faire une course pour ma mère. Et un homme à cheval m'a rattrapée. Je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois en ville. Je l'avais trouvé très beau. Il m'a sourit et m'a demandé mon nom. Il m'a tendu un paquet. J'étais stupéfaite ! Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai trouvé ceci »

Elle sortit alors de son corsage une chaine en or ainsi qu'un camé en pendentif. Bella en resta stupéfaite mais la femme poursuivit son récit.

« Je ne comprenais pas, bien sur…Mais il m'a proposé de partir avec lui. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais une jeune fille rangée, j'étais institutrice…Il m'a attrapée par la taille et m'a fait monter sur son cheval. Je ne savais pas si je voulais aller avec lui mais je me suis laissée faire. On a chevauché longtemps et il m'a amenée dans un village indien. J'ai pleuré. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, avec des sauvages ! Mais tout le monde a été gentil avec moi. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, au début. Je savais juste que l'homme s'appelait Carl. Il était gentil, doux, attentif. Il m'a , hum, initiée à pas mal de choses et au bout d'une semaine je n'ai plus du tout pensé à m'en aller ! J'ai vite comprit qu'il était Carlisle Cullen. Il était déjà un hors la loi à cette époque, un déserteur…Mais moi je ne voyais plus que l'homme merveilleux et amoureux qu'il est en réalité !9 mois plus tard j'ai eu Emmett, puis Edward, et enfin Alice. Crois moi, je n'ai jamais regretté qu'il m'ait amenée avec lui !»

« Mais…Ce sont des hors la loi ! Des bandits ! »

La jeune femme se mit à rire :

« D'un certain point de vue sans doute mais…Crois-tu que ce que font les blancs soit bien ? Voler les terres des Indiens, leur faire du mal, sincèrement Bella ?! »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et la femme continua, d'un ton plus ferme :

« De toutes façons tu ne vas pas rester longtemps ici. Prends ça comme des vacances. »

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Esmée. Tu peux m'appeler maman si tu veux. Je suis la mère biologique de 3 enfants mais Rose, Jacob, Sam, Seth et les autres m'appellent maman ! »

Bella n'osa pas demander qui étaient Sam et Seth. Mais elle demanda :

« Vois êtes une femme bandit vous aussi, comme Alice ? »

Esmée éclata de rire :

« Moi ? Oh non ! Je suis à présent sage femme Bella. J'aide les femmes de la réserve indienne à accoucher. Je ne manque pas de travail, crois moi. Et Rosalie et moi leur faisons l'école aussi. »

Bella réfléchit un moment :

« Mais…Comment ça se fait qu'Emmett ne savait pas lire ? »

Esmée éclata de rire :

« Oh mais il sait lire ! Depuis l'âge de 5 ans ! Il n'a simplement rien trouvé d'autre pour approcher Rosalie ! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Alice.

Bella fut surprise : la jeune fille était vêtue d'une jolie chemise de nuit blanche ce qui lui donnait bien sur un air bien plus féminin que ses vêtements de garçon.

Elle portait un plateau qu'elle posa sur le lit à côté de Bella.

Il y avait un bol de soupe ainsi qu'une assiette de ragout et une pomme .

Bella avait pensé à se laisser mourir de faim pour protester contre son enlèvement mais l'odeur était si alléchante qu'elle renonça aussitôt et s'empara de la cuiller pour dévorer la soupe, puis le ragout.

Pendant ce temps Alice et Esmée parlait entre elles tout en fouillant dans l'armoire.

Finalement, alors que Bella croquait dans sa pomme, Esmée prit le plateau et quitta la pièce après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Alice se tourna vers Bella :

« Tiens, mets donc ça ! »

Bella s'empara de la chemise de nuit blanche et, tournant le dos à Alice, elle quitta ses bottines, sa robe et son corset. Elle ne portait plus que son petit pantalon et sa chemisette (sous-vêtements de l'époque !) sur lesquels elle enfila la chemise de nuit.

« Je vais dormir ou ? »

« Ben ici avec moi ! »

Bella demeura silencieuse, les bras ballants.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Je…Je n'ai encore jamais dormit avec qui que ce soit ! J'ai l'habitude de dormir dans mon lit, dans ma chambre ! »

« T'est une princesse hein toi ? Tu vas pas encore pleurer ? Mais bon je ne fais pas pipi au lit alors viens te coucher je suis fatiguée moi ! »

Bella ne bougea pas.

« Ou est Jasper ? »

« Dans l'écurie. Edward dort avec lui pour le surveiller. Remarque si tu m'ennuies trop je demande à Emmett de t'amener là-bas toi aussi. Edward t'attachera toi aussi à l'auge des cochons comme ça il vous surveillera tous les deux ! »

Bella se dépêcha de s'allonger, tandis que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues

Alice s'en aperçut et s'exclama :

« Et mais ne pleure pas ! Je plaisantais voyons ! Tu vas fondre à force ! »

Bella passa sa main sur ses joues et Alice attrapa ses doigts, subitment excitée :

« Hé ! Mais tu as une bague ?! Tu es fiancée ?! »

Bella et elle regardèrent la bague, faite d'un anneau d'or et d'un jolie perle blanche.

« Oui je suis fiancée »

« Oh ! Comment il s'appelle ? »

Bella sanglota un peu plus fort :

« C'est Jasper ! »

Alice ouvrit des yeux immenses :

« Non t'es sérieuse ? Tu es fiancée à ce fou furieux ? »

« Ben oui ! Et non ! »

« Oui quoi, non quoi ? »

« Oui je suis fiancée à Jasper et non c'est pas un fou furieux ! »

« Laisse moi deviner, c'est ton père qui a organisé vos fiançailles ? »

« Oui, comment tu le sais ? »

Alice se mit à ricaner :

« T'es trés prévisible, tu sais ! »

Bella remonta le drap du elle.

« Et il te plait ? T'as envie de te marier avec lui ? »

Bella eut l'air interloqué :

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question ! »

« Il est gentil avec toi ? »

« Euh oui. Enfin il ne me parle pas souvent mais il m'offre une boite de bonbons toutes les semaines ! »

« Mmmhhh. Et il embrasse bien ? »

Bella se redressa :

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

« Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? »

Devait l'air choqué de Bella Alice s'exclama :

« Non ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais embrassé ? »

« Je…Le jour de nos fiançailles il ma donné un baiser sur la joue mais mon père est toujours avec nous alors… »

Alice partit dans un long fou rire et Bella, vexée, se tourna de l'autre côté.

Finalement Alice dit :

« Allez, on dort, bonne nuit ! »

Bella, furieuse et humiliée, ne jugea pas utile de répondre.

Dans l'écurie, l'ambiance était moins amusante.

Jasper était étendu sur la paille, le pied droit attaché à un poteau, la main droite reliée au pied de l'auge des cochons par une paire de menottes. Chaque fois qu'un cochon remuait, Jasper était le premier au courant.

Assis un peu plus loin, lui aussi dans la paille Edward était plongé dans un livre.

Jasper, épuisé et fort mécontent, bien qu'heureux malgré tout d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur et découvert son neveu réflechissait au meilleur moyen de s'échapper.

Il comprit très vite que vu la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet cela n'allait pas être facile, et que seul le temps, qui assouplirait sans doute l'attention du gang Cullen lui permettrait de s'évader.

Il pensait à Bella aussi, bien qu'il ait parfaitement vu qu'elle était bien traitée, en tous cas bien mieux que lui. Bella ne représentait pas un danger pour eux, contrairement à lui-même. Ceci dit, Esmée avait nettoyé ses blessures et lui avait donné à manger. Il l'avait même remerciée à mi-voix.

Il n'avait pas été frappé ni même menacé.

Carlisle Cullen lui avait parlé, et Jasper savait que désormais, tout comme Bella, il allait être une monnaie d'échange. Il allait falloir lui et Bella pour faire sortir de prison Sam Uley, qui avait tué le sherif de Port Angeles. En état de légitime défense, tout le monde le savait, mais un indien n'était jamais en état de légitime défense face à un blanc, dans l'esprit de la plupart des gens.

Bella et lui étaient fiancés depuis un mois, et il n'était pas certain de ses sentiments pour elle. Il l'avait connue enfant, et même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, il ressentait pour elle un amour fraternel. Charlie Swan avait tout organisé et Jasper n'avait pas eu d'opinion réelle là-dessus. Mais être marié (ce qui ne devait pas arriver avant une bonne année) lui permettrait de ne plus vivre seul, ce dont il avait plus qu'assez. La perspective de trouver Bella en rentrant le soir, ainsi qu'un bon repas était plaisante. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui ferait des garçons . Et puis aussi une fille, voire deux. C'était mignon, les petites filles Jasper n'avait rien contre le fait d'avoir plusieurs enfants. La solitude ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il se doutait que Charlie Swan vivrait avec eux, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas spécialement mais c'était la règle, il s'y ferait. Bella était une jolie jeune fille Intelligente, posée. Timide. Pas le genre à créer des ennuis. Le fait qu'il le considère comme sa petite sœur lui passerait, du moins il l'espérait. Mais il était cependant hors de question pour lui qu'elle souffre ou soit effrayée. Il se devait de la protéger.

Un cochon sursauta dans son sommeil, faisant remuer l'auge que Jasper reçut douloureusement dans l'épaule.

Il fixa Edward d'un air mauvais :

« J'ai envie de pisser ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« Je peux pas me pisser dessus ! »

« T'as qu'à viser le poteau plus loin. Même d'une main tu peux faire ça ! »

« Je suis pas un animal moi ! Amène moi dehors ! »

« Et tu veux pas que je te la tienne aussi ? »

Mais Edward se leva et lui entrava les jambes, puis lui attacha la main gauche (tout le monde savait que le sherif Hale était un tireur gaucher) dans le dos avant de l'amener à l'extèrieur.

Les deux hommes urinèrent de concert puis retournèrent dans la grange.

Finalement Edward souffla la lampe et ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

Puis Edward, l'obscurité aidant, lui demanda :

« T'as quel âge ? »

« 18 ans. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. J'en aurai 19 en juin »

Un moment passa puis la voix d'Edward s'éleva à nouveau :

« Et Bella, elle a quel âge ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Juste comme ça, pour savoir. Elle pleure tout le temps, mais c'est pourtant plus un bébé… »

« Elle a 15 ans et demi, et elle pleure parce que tu l'as attachée, baillonée et enlevée ! »

« Ouais ouais je sais…Bon allez, dors ! »

« Et ta sœur, elle a quel âge ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Juste comme ça, pour savoir. Il me semble qu'elle a un peu passé l'âge de se déguiser… »

« Elle aura 16 ans cet été »

Le silence tomba pour de bon entre eux et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Jasper dormit toute la nuit, comme un loir. (les cochons aussi, heureusement).


	4. Rantanplan

_**Eclaircissements: Oui des blancs qui vivaient ou militaient en faveur des indiens ça a existé. Pour cette histoire je m'inspire de la vie du vrai Billy the Kid qui lui, vivait non pas avec les Indiens mais avec les Mexicains (ce qui dans l'esprit de l'époque revenait au même…) donc oui des blancs vivant en bonne entente avec des Indiens ça se trouvait. De plus c'est Carlisle qui a commencé dans cette voie, je le dis d'ailleurs: il était médecin militaire et n'a pas supporté de voir comment les Indiens étaient traités. C'est depuis qu'il vit dans une maison au milieu de la (immense) réserve indienne. Il ne vit pas comme un indien mais avec eux, ce n'est pas pareil. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de Bella, laissez lui donc le temps d'être un peu plus combative, elle est encore sous le choc là!**_

_**Sinon ne me demandez pas ou je suis allée chercher ce que j'ai écrit dans ce chapitre. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais sachez que j'ai hésité puis je me suis dit…Bah, allez, je suis plus à ça prêt^^**_

_**Par contre, s'il vous prend l'envie durant la lecture de ce chapitre d'aller faire trempette dans une rivière glacée, pendant le mois d'avril, à Forks, avec quelques Cullen, c'est tout à fait normal. C'est même fait pour ça. ..**_

Bella fut réveillé par le chant d'un coq

Elle rabattit en gémissant son oreiller sur sa tête, se promettant de parler à Mme Cope de son coq, qui lui paraissait bien plus gaillard que d'habitude. Mais elle se rappela aussitôt de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait et sortit la tête de l'oreiller

Elle vit tout de suite Alice, qui se frottait les yeux. Bella avait décidé de ne plus lui parler aussi elle se tourna de l'autre côté.

Alice sauta hors du lit et s'approcha de la coiffeuse.

Elle entreprit de se brosser les cheveux :

« Allez Bella, debout ! Si tu veux avoir un petit déjeuner il faut descendre avant que les gars n'aient tout dévoré ! »

De mauvaise grâce Bella sortit du lit et entreprit de faire un peu de toilette elle aussi.

Elle se savonna le visage et le cou, ainsi que les mains puis les pieds.

Elle se brossa les cheveux et se rinça la bouche avec du bicarbonate de soude.

Puis les deux jeunes filles s'habillèrent.

Alice tenta d'engager la conversation avec Bella mais celle-ci l'ignora et elle laissa tomber.

Elles firent le lit sans se regarder et descendirent.

Bella, comme la veille, portait une robe bleue, assez chic et Alice avait revêtu une jupe beige et un chemisier blanc.

Elle ressemblait à une vraie fille.

Elle s'accrocha au cou de sa mère pour la saluer, puis embrassa son père, son frère, Jacob et Rosalie.

Cette dernière préparait des crêpes tandis qu'Esmée langeait l'enfant.

Les hommes parlaient, seuls manquaient Jasper et Edward.

Alice se mit à aider Rose et Bella, bien que décidée à bouder, salua Rosalie et Esmée.

Elle hésita, puis s'assit à côté d'Emmett.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et Bella manqua en tomber de sa chaise :

« Bien dormit Bella ? Alice ne ronfle pas trop ? »

Pour la peine, Alice se retourna et lança une crêpe sur son frère, déclenchant les rires de celui-ci ainsi que ceux de Rosalie et de Jacob. Mais Esmée prit un air sévère :

« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture Alice ! pense à ceux qui ont faim ! »

« Pardon maman »

Murmura la jeune fille.

Chacun passa à table.

Le bébé fut installé dans sa chaise haute et Rosalie commença à lui donner du porridge.

Sur la table, du bacon, des pommes de terre, un grand pichet de café ainsi qu'une montagne de crêpes donnèrent à Bella très faim.

Mais Esmée empêcha son fils ainé de se servir :

« Va donc chercher Edward et Jasper nous ne mangerons pas sans eux. »

Il obéit et revint avec les deux jeunes hommes 5 minutes plus tard.

Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce tout le monde se pinça le nez :

« Vous empestez ! »

Cria Alice.

Bella se recula, épouvantée par l'odeur.

« On pue le cochon ! »

Rigola Edward.

Jasper tirait une tête de 6 pieds de long mais il sourit à Bella :

« Ca va ? »

Elle hocha la tête :

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Oui, ça va aussi »

Alice se mit à rire :

« Quelle conversation passionnante. Vous ne vous embêterez pas quand vous serez mariés ! »

Bella et Jasper lui lancèrent un regard noir mais le reste de la table fut surpris.

Rosalie les dévisagea l'un après l'autre :

« Vous êtes fiancés ? »

« Oui »

« Confirma Jasper.

« Euh, félicitations »

Personne ne réagit.

Mais Rosalie enchaina :

« Et vous allez vous marier quand ? »

« On a pas fixé de date »

Dit Jasper entre ses dents.

Un silence passa, vite interrompu par Emmett :

« J'ai faim moi »

« Servez vous ! »

Lança alors Esmée.

Tout le monde se servit copieusement. Bella, comme la veille, trouva tout très bon. Habituellement, elle mangeait les repas concoctés par la gouvernante que son père avait embauchée, mais ce n'était pas aussi bon que ça.

Jasper dévora, lui aussi. Ca le changeait encore plus que Bella : soit il mangeait au saloon, soit il en était réduit à avaler sa propre cuisine…

Après le repas, tandis que Rosalie et Alice débarrassaient la table, Carlisle déclara :

« Après nous être occupés des bêtes, nous irons nous laver. Edward, tu passeras des vêtements à notre invité »

« Le dernier mot avait été prononcé d'un ton légèrement ironique et Jasper ne releva pas, mais Jacob et Emmett rirent en le regardant.

Esmée sourit :

« Nous aussi, n'est ce pas, les filles ? »

Jasper se retrouva à nouveau attaché à l'auge aux cochons tandis que les autres hommes trayaient les vaches, nettoyaient l'écurie et s'occupaient des cochons.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent de la maison, prenant un petit sentier.

Très vite, Jasper comprit qu'ils étaient en plein cœur de la forêt, et en plein cœur aussi de la vaste réserve indienne.

Il ne dit rien mais maugréa. Il n'était pas un champion de l'orientation et se douta qu'il aurait du mal à retrouver Forks, s'il arrivait à s'échapper.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la rivière et tous les hommes se déshabillèrent.

Jasper soupira et fit de même.

Jacob et Edward, une fois nus, entrèrent dans la rivière en criant et s'aspergeant.

Jasper risqua un orteil et gémit.

Edward se tourna vers lui et lui envoya une grosse gerbe d'eau en le traitant de poule mouillée.

Vexé, Jasper entra dans l'eau en grelottant.

Carlisle et Emmett les rejoignirent.

Edward se savonna, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, puis lança le morceau de savon à Jacob qui se lava aussi et le passa à Jasper.

Jasper se savonna rapidement, en tremblant.

Edward le regardait faire, un petit sourire en coin, et Jasper se douta qu'il allait lui envoyer une vacherie. Ce qui ne manqua pas :

« Dis donc mon pote, tu feras pas de mal à Bella avec ça ! Enfin on va dire que c'est le froid de la rivière, hein ! »

Rouge de honte, Jasper jeta un œil entre ses cuisses et jura : l'eau froide avait réduit la taille de son pénis.

Lançant un coup d'œil aux autres, il constata que c'était pareil pour eux.

Fixant Edward il répliqua :

« T'as vu l'asticot que tu as, pas étonnant que tu sois pas fiancé ! »

Emmett et Jacob éclatèrent de rire et Carlisle leur dit :

« On se calme les gars, on a des choses à faire alors ne perdons pas notre temps ! »

Ils plongèrent pour se rincer puis se firent sécher un moment, au soleil, assis sur de gros rochers.

Jasper, toujours nu et assis entre Edward et Jacob aussi nus que lui, ne put s'empêcher de constater que si bien entendu Jacob était le plus foncé de peau, Edward était encore plus blanc que lui-même. Sans doute parce qu'il était roux. En outre, les épaules et le dos du jeune homme, tout comme son visage, étaient parsemés de légères taches de rousseur, comme le visage d'Alice.

Jacob était très musclé, comme Emmett. Carlisle l'était également, autant qu'Edward.

Jasper, à vu de nez et ne voulant pas avoir l'air de mater les autres gars, estima que sa propre musculature équivalait celle d'Edward.

Ils se rhabillèrent et Jasper passa un pantalon gris et une chemise bleue appartenant à Edward. Ce dernier mit aussi des vêtements propres, comme les 3 autres.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Carlisle leur dit :

« Esmée n'a pas mit le pot de fleurs sur la fenêtre, ça veut dire qu'elles n'ont pas terminé leur toilette, on va attendre dehors.

Jasper profitait de ne pas être attaché à quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il sente le regard des 4 autres sur lui en permanence.

Carlisle le regarda intensément :

« Bon, Jasper, nous allons envoyer une lettre au père de Bella, en demandant la liberté de Sam Uley, en échange de votre libération, à Bella et à toi. Elle et toi vous allez d'ailleurs lui écrire un mot, pour prouver que vous êtes en vie et allez bien »

Jasper hocha la tête.

Il vit alors arriver un jeune garçon.

Un indien. Agé d'environ 14 ans, il portait un pantalon noir et une veste sombre, mais marchait pieds nus. Il était accompagné d'un gros chien roux, de race très indéfinie qui avait l'air endormi.

Le garçon sourit et courut vers eux.

« Salut ! »

« Hey Seth ! »

Carlisle serra la main du garçon qui eut l'air ravi de cet honneur.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Jasper, qui avait épinglé son étoile de shérif que la chemise d'Edward (ce qui l'avait fait se sentir un tout petit peu mieux).

« C'est lui alors ? »

« Oui, c'est Jasper Hale en chair et en os ! »

Seth semblait assez impressionné par lui et Jasper soupira en songeant qu'il fallait un enfant pour avoir peur de lui. Il était censé représenter la loi, bon sang.

Alice sortit alors de la maison et serra Seth dans ses bras.

La jeune fille avait mit une robe rose pale à petites fleurs et Jasper ne put s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante.

Il se secoua et regarda le chien. Ce dernier, assis par terre, fixait les hautes branches.

Jasper suivit son regard : il aperçut des écureuils jouant en haut de l'arbre.

« Il est bizarre ton chien, il attend que les écureuils tombent ou quoi ? »

Seth, intimidé d'être apostrophé par un shérif, répondit :

« Il est gentil mais il est très bête mon chien Monsieur »

Le chien regarda alors Jasper.

Une espèce de lueur s'alluma alors dans le regard de la bête et il trottina vers le shérif.

Il posa ses deux pattes avant sur les cuisses du jeune homme et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir lui donna un grand coup de langue sur le visage. Puis il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Jasper, le regardant avec adoration.

Alice et les autres éclatèrent de rire et la jeune fille dit :

« Mon pauvre Rantanplan, on savait déjà que tu est un sombre crétin, mais en plus tu as mauvais gout ! »

Jasper se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait pour engendrer une telle réaction d'amour.

Emmett se leva et tapa dans ses mains :

« Hey mais j'ai une idée ! On a qu'à attacher Jasper à Rantanplan ! Il ne risquera pas de s'enfuir, Rantanplan est terriblement paresseux, jamais il ne marchera jusqu'à Forks et si Jasper doit le porter il n'ira pas bien loin et en plus Rantanplan a peur des chevaux ! »

Jasper tenta de protester mais tout le monde sauf lui jugeant l'idée excellente il se retrouva immédiatement relié au chien par une chaine solide reliant le collier (en métal) de l'animal à la menotte (les siennes, en plus) enserrant son poignet droit.

Il était atterré. Rantanplan, lui, semblait vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie.

La chaine mesurait un mètre cinquante environ et Jasper vit ses espoirs de fuite s'envoler en fumée.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Bella portait une robe appartenant sans doute à Rosalie, elle était bleu foncé avec des dentelles blanches.

A genoux, Esmée et Rosalie étaient en train de la raccourcir.

Carlisle sortit du papier et une plume et s'adressa à Bella :

« Comme je l'ai dit à Jasper, je vais écrire une lettre à ton père pour l'échange entre vous deux et Sam. Tu vas écrire un petit mot à ton père, pour qu'il sache que tu vas bien. Tiens, voilà une feuille et une plume »

Mais Bella repoussa tout ceci :

« Non ! »

Dit-elle avec mépris.

« Pardon ? »

« Demanda Carlisle, surpris par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

« Je refuse de collaborer à la libération d'un criminel »

Seul Edward réagit :

« Si tu l'écris pas tout de suite on t'abandonne dans la forêt ce soir ! »

« Je m'en moque »

Mentit Bella.

« Et il y a des loups ! »

Ajouta Edward.

Bella déglutit mais ne céda pas.

Esmée intervint :

« Bella, chérie, pense à ton père, il doit être tellement inquiet ! Écris-lui un petit mot, qu'il sache que tu vas bien ! »

Bella réfléchit puis s'empara de la plume et traça quelques lignes.

A peine eut-elle finit qu'Edward prit entre deux doigts une mèche de ses cheveux et la coupa.

Bella cria et se leva d'un bond. Jasper se leva en hurlant contre Edward mais Rantanplan, croyant à une scène de liesse collective, se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et se jeta sur Jasper avec fougue, le jeune homme se retrouva assis et léché avidement.

Même Bella se mit à rire…

Edward expliqua :

« On envoie une mèche de cheveux à ton père, pour prouver que t'es bien avec nous ! »

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! »

« T'aurais jamais été d'accord ! »

« Effectivement ! »

« Et alors j'aurais été obligé de te couper un doigt, à la place ! »

Edward plaisantait bien entendu mais Bella en resta la bouche ouverte. Jasper tenta de fulminer, ce qui n'était pas très facile avec le chien assis sur ses genoux en train de lui renifler le cou.

Néanmoins il prévint Edward :

« Si tu essayes de toucher à mes cheveux… »

Edward rigola :

« Tu préfères un doigt ? »

Esmée, sentant monter la colère de Jasper frappa dans ses mains :

« Bon, on va préparer le repas, tout le monde est de corvée de pluche ! »

Comme il était hors de question de donner un couteau à Jasper, il se retrouva à écraser de l'ail avec une fourchette.

Après le repas, composé de viande et de pommes de terre à la poêle, les hommes ressortirent.

Alice se joignit à eux.

Jasper, toujours attaché à Rantanplan, les regarda, la mort dans l'âme, s'exercer au tir.

Emmett, Carlisle, Jacob et Seth étaient terriblement doués et précis. Mais Edward était un tireur d'élite, de la trempe de Jasper. Quand à Alice, elle les battait tous haut la main. Puis Jacob et Seth s'en allèrent et les autres continuèrent à s'entrainer, tout en parlant bas. Jasper se doutait qu'ils préparaient un coup. Cela faisait des semaines que le gang Cullen n'avait pas attqué de banque, ils devaient commencer à se trouver à court d'argent.

Les bruits de tirs eurent un effet soporifique sur le chien, qui s'endormit profondément, la tête sur les pieds de Jasper.

Bella, à l'intérieur, parlait avec Rosalie.

Elles se racontèrent leur vie durant ces deux dernières années.

Esmée, occupée à coudre, les écoutait en souriant.

L'après-midi passa vite, et quand Esmée sortit pour nourrir les poules Bella baissa d'un ton :

« Rose, je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme ça avec un bandit ! »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel :

« Parce que j'ai su que c'était la bonne décision. Je ne l'ai jamais regrettée ! Je l'aime, il m'aime et Henry est un enfant merveilleux ! »

Bella, qui avait partagé le bain des autres filles le matin même, à faire trempette à tour de rôle dans la baignoire en zinc, et qui avait donc vue Rosalie nue, se risqua à lui demander :

« Euh, tu…Je…Je veux dire j'ai cru voir que tu as un petit ventre et…Je me demandais… »

Rosalie lui sourit :

« Je suis enceinte de 3 mois ! »

« Oh. Et bien…Félicitations ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Jasper, donc… »

« Oui je ne lui dirai rien, promit ! »

Quand le crépuscule tomba Bella sentit la mélancolie lui tomber père lui manquait. Sa maison aussi. Sa vie habituelle encore plus. Jasper était désormais attaché à un chien étrange. Mais bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas spécialement les chiens, Bella s'approcha de son fiancé. Immédiatement, Rantanplan se leva et grogna.

Jasper cria à Bella de reculer et dut caresser le chien pour qu'il se calme.

Visiblement, Rantanplan avait décidé que Jasper lui appartenait autant que lui-même appartenait à Jasper. Personne ne devait s'immiscer entre eux, surtout pas cette fille à l'air sournois et dangereux **_(ndla:dans l'esprit de Rantanplan, hein, il a tendance à très mal juger les gens, je rappelle qu'on parle d'un chien qui est en pamoison devant Joe Dalton, dans l'œuvre originale !)._**

Bella battit prudemment en retraite.

Elle s'aventura autour de la maison.

Mais presque aussitôt, alors qu'elle se croyait seule, Edward Cullen fut à ses côtés.

Elle ne le regarda pas et il ne lui adressa pas la parole. Mais il la surveillait.

Elle marcha simplement autour de la maison, comme si elle s'ennuyait. Mais elle notait l'emplacement de l'écurie et surtout les sentiers qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Il y en avait trois et bien sur elle ne savait pas par ou ils étaient arrivés la veille. Logiquement, elle se dit que cela devait être le plus large, puisqu'ils avaient utilisé une charrette.

Elle aperçut aussi, un peu plus loin, une cabane de dimension plus modeste qui commençait à sortir de terre. Elle s'en approcha, Edward sur les talons.

Il lui dit, d'un ton nonchalant:

« C'est la maison d'Emmett et Rosalie. Ils y habiteront dès qu'elle sera terminée »

Bella ressentit brusquement une bouffée de jalousie. Rosalie avait un mari qui l'aimait. Pas un qui était avec elle parce que d'autres l'avaient décidé ainsi. Emmett l'adorait. Bella ne connaissait rien à l'amour physique mais même elle pouvait ressentir la passion qui était palpable entre eux. C'était troublant.

Bella , pour la première fois, se dit que peut-être que Rosalie avait bien fait de tout lâcher ainsi et de suivre son instinct. Edward la prit par le bras, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie:

« Allez, viens, on va manger! »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale

Jacob, Emmett et Alice étaient en train de mettre la table.

Jasper était assis prêt du feu , le chien vautré sur lui.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Carlisle et Seth jouaient aux dames.

Bella alla aider Esmée qui était affairée prêt de la marmite.

Ils mangèrent tous et Carlisle fut suffisamment gentil pour séparer Jasper du chien.

Emmett le sortit dehors le temps du repas, mais Rantanplan, désespéré par sa séparation avec Jasper, hurla à la mort, à tel point qu'il fallut le faire rentrer :il passa le repas sous la table, aux pieds d'un Jasper excédé qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas étrangler ce chien.

Bella, assise le plus loin possible de Jasper ,comprit que les Cullen évitaient qu'ils ne puissent se parler en privé, de peur sans doute qu'ils ne complotent pour s'évader.

Par contre, Bella était assise à côté de Jacob Black.

Ce dernier se montra poli et gentil.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore beaucoup vu depuis son enlèvement, Jacob étant absent presque toute l'après-midi mais elle fut très surprise qu' un indien puisse se montrer gentil.

Il lui servit de l'eau et lui coupa du pain. Il lui posa des questions sur sa vie en ville, sur l'école.

Bella répondit ,gênée au début puis heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Un peu plus loin, entre son frère et son père, Edward mangeait mais elle sentait son regard sur elle.

De par la conversation des autres durant le repas, elle comprit que Seth était allé poster la lettre pour son père. Il la recevrait probablement le sur lendemain.

Bella fut soulagée de cette nouvelle.

Elle n'osa pas demander ce qui se passerait si la libération de Sam était refusée. Elle avait déjà comprit que les Cullen ne l'abattrait pas froidement, pas plus que Jasper.

Mais le soir, allongée dans le lit à côté d'Alice, et bien qu'elle n'adresse la parole à la jeune fille que le plus rarement possible, elle se risqua à lui demander :

« Qu'est ce qui se passera si las autorités refusent de nous échanger contre Sam? »

Sans lever les yeux de son livre, Alice répondit :

« Ca n'arrivera pas, mais si ça arrivait quand même on te donnerait comme épouse à un indien »

Bella ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse et fixa Alice, pour savoir si c'était vrai ou pas.

Mais cette dernière demeura imperturbable.

Bella la secoua alors, sentant l'hystérie pointer:

« Mais tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi? ! »

Alice sursauta :

« Hé ! Ca va !Je plaisantais ! J'en sais rien moi, on te relâchera de toutes façons j'imagine ! Mais t'en fais pas ils vous échangeront contre Sam ! »

Bella soupira et se recoucha, comptant les heures jusqu'au moment ou l'échange serait sans doute possible.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans avoir pleuré, au soulagement d'Alice.

Dans la chambre à côté, les discussions allaient bon train. Edward ayant refusé de se coller une fois de plus à la surveillance nocturne de Jasper, et donc de dormir avec un shérif irascible, un chien pot de colle et des cochons bruyants, il avait tenté de refiler la surveillance à son frère.

Emmett se défila : Rosalie avait besoin de lui.

Carlisle se défila aussi et Jacob fut évincé : il en avait après les blancs dans le genre de Jasper et Jasper en avait après les indiens. Il était assez évident que la nuit risquait de mal se finir.

Du coup, Edward, Jasper, Jacob et Rantanplan se retrouvaient à dormir dans la chambre d'Edward.

Il y avait dans celle-ci un lit deux places et un lit une place. Jasper fut relégué dans le plus petit lit. Edward attacha le pied de Jasper aux barreaux et Rantanplan ne fut pas détaché de son poignet malgré les demandes presque suppliantes de Jasper.

Edward et Jacob se couchèrent côte à côte dans le grand lit.

Jasper, recroquevillé contre le mur, essaya de bouger Rantanplan qui prenait toute la place, mais sans y parvenir.

Jacob se moqua de lui :

« Au moins tu n'auras pas froid ! »

Le lendemain matin Jasper était un peu courbaturé mais il avait quand même réussit à dormir.

Ils descendirent tous les 3 pour uriner dehors et Jasper fut obligé de suivre le chien qui fit un bon nombre de pauses pipi dans les alentours, ce qui fit bien rire les deux autres.

Quand Bella descendit déjeuner avec Alice, elle fut très surprise de trouver une fleur sur son assiette.

Un joli pissenlit, encore couvert de rosée.

Elle lança un sourire à son fiancé et le remercia.

Mais Jasper ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait posé la fleur sur ton assiette ! »

_**Bon, cette fic est désormais officiellement un crossover Twilight/Rantanplan. Je pense être la première, la seule et sans doute la dernière à avoir ce genre d'idée tordue ! Ceci dit, si ça vous parait trop nul dites le moi, je changerai le nom du chien. Mais rassurez-vous: il n'y aura pas de Lucky Luke, ni de Dalton!**_


	5. une autre vie

_**Un**_ _**chapitre plus intense, plus mature aussi je pense. Les personnages de Jasper et Bella évoluent plus vite, poussés par les événements. Mais le véritable tournant de cette histoire est pour le prochain chapitre…**_

Bella contempla la fleur d'un œil rond et se sentit rougir. Elle attendit que quelqu'un, comme Emmett, Esmée ou Carlisle dise que c'était lui -ou elle- qui lui offrait cette fleur pour qu'elle se sente mieux mais cela n'arriva pas. Alors Bella n'osa pas relever la tête. Qui pouvait bien avoir fait cela?

Alice riait et taquinait Bella:

« Oh tu as un admirateur secret on dirait! »

Bella rougit plus encore et Jasper commença à râler comme un putois. Esmée demanda à tout le monde de se calmer et de manger. Jasper se pencha sur son assiette mais lança à Edward et Jacob de fréquents coups d'œil fort peu amicaux. Les deux autres ne bronchèrent pas.

Le petit déjeuner fut du coup plus calme que les autres repas et seuls Alice et Emmett mirent un peu d'ambiance.

Après le petit déjeuner les hommes se réunirent dans l'écurie.

Jasper fut amené avec eux, toujours attaché à Rantanplan, qui se terra dans un coin, visiblement, il avait vraiment très peur des chevaux…

Alice, Esmée et Rosalie commencèrent à faire du pain. Bella ne savait pas cuisiner et elle sortit de la maison discrètement, le cœur battant.

Et elle prit une mauvaise décision.

Bella n'était pas peureuse. Elle était une jeune fille calme et bien élevée, assez gâtée également, mais elle était capable de colère et de rébellion.

En s'apercevant qu'elle était seule dans la cour elle sauta sur l'occasion et elle fonça droit devant elle, en prenant le sentier le plus large, croyant assez naïvement qu'elle n'aurait qu'à arpenter le sentier assez longtemps pour arriver à Forks.

Mais bien entendu, au bout d'à peine 10 minutes elle se retrouva complètement perdue. Il y avait d'autres sentiers qui bifurquaient à pas mal d'endroits et elle prit des décisions au hasard, tenant coute que coute à se sortir de là seule.

Mais elle finit par se retrouver acculée dans un chemin de plus en plus étroit.

Elle était fatiguée et ses bottines glissaient sur les feuilles humides.

Elle sentit la peur s'immiscer dans sa tête et lutta pour ne pas appeler à l'aide.

Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et serra les dents. Elle frissonnait et elle ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas pleurer.

Elle se demandait si elle serait capable de faire demi-tour quand une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta en hurlant de terreur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux : Edward Cullen se trouvait devant elle.

Elle fut soulagée et se détendit.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit en face d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et elle fut presque tentée de s'excuser mais ne le fit pas en maudissant sa bonne éducation.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit qu'il y a des loups dans cette forêt, c'est la vérité ! »

Bella fit oui de la tête, embarrassée.

« Lève toi, viens voir ! »

Il la prit par la main et la força à se relever.

Il marcha en sens inverse un moment, sans lâcher la main de la jeune fille, puis il s'arrêta au pied d'un très grand pin dont les branches les plus basses touchaient le sol.

Il grimpa la première branche et la tira pour qu'elle monte aussi.

« Tu es fou, je ne peux pas monter dans un arbre ! Je vais tomber ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te tiendrai, allez viens ! »

Elle monta prudemment, le cœur battant mais Edward l'aida et ils montèrent assez haut.

Bella se cramponnait, souffrant du vertige mais refusant de le montrer au jeune homme.

Parvenus à environ 10 mètres de hauteur il se stabilisa sur une grosse branche et tint la jeune fille par la taille.

« Regarde autour de toi ! »

Le ton était sans appel et Bella ouvrit les yeux.

Tout autour d'elle, ou qu'elle porte son regard, ce n'était que la forêt, immense et magnifique.

Elle aperçut au loin la mer, et à un endroit la foret était trouée par la rivière mais à part cela ce n'était qu'immenses arbres…Elle dit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit:

« C'est beau… »

Il la fixa, surpris :

« T'es une drôle de fille, tu sais… »

Ils regardèrent le paysage un moment puis ils lui fit remarquer :

« Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, tu vois ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête, dépitée.

Ils redescendirent avec prudence et une fois en bas il la fixa ,l'air sévère :

« Ma famille et moi connaissons la foret, on sait s'y déplacer. Toi, non, crois moi tu as eu de la chance que je te vois partir. Je t'ai suivie et je t'ai laissée te perdre, parce que tu avais besoin d'une bonne leçon. Ne joue pas les héroïnes, d'accord ? »

Bella, furieuse ne répondit pas.

« D'ACCORD ?! »

« Mhhh…Oui »

« T'es plus têtue qu'une mule toi tu sais… »

Ils retournèrent à la maison.

Bella était à la fois soulagée et vexée.

Edward marchait devant elle, tenant les branches qui auraient pu la blesser, surtout à présent qu'elle était fatiguée .

Ils arrivèrent prêt de la maison et Bella vit Carlisle qui les cherchaient visiblement.

Il fixa son fils dans les yeux et Edward lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

Bella s'attendait à ce qu'il la dénonce pour sa fuite mais il ne dit rien à son père.

Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais était soulagée.

Par contre Edward la prit par le bras et s'approcha de Jasper qui était à présent assis sur un banc, toujours attaché à Rantanplan qui reniflait les fesses de toutes les poules qui osaient s'approcher d'eux.

Edward, l'air grave, s'accroupit face au shérif:

« Jasper, Bella a essayé de s'enfuir… »

Jasper sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il fixa Edward:

« Tu dis n'importe quoi?! »

Mais Edward se contenta de soupirer et Jasper fixa Bella. Son attitude et sa rougeur lui confirmèrent que c'était vrai.

Alors Jasper s'emporta:

« Tu es folle Bella, reste tranquille, même moi je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de partir d'ici on se perdrait et »

Bella l'interrompit:

« Moi je ne suis pas attachée à un chien! »

Edward et Jasper la grondèrent plus fort encore:

« Tu aurais pu te perdre! »

« Elle s'est perdue! Heureusement que je la suivais…Sinon elle faisait le repas des loups… »

Bella retint ses larmes. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment que les loups l'auraient mangée, c'était des contes de bonne femme mais qu'elle ne se retrouve jamais, et meure de froid et de fatigue, ça c'était possible…

Elle promit à Jasper de ne pas recommencer.

Après le repas Carlisle partit avec Jacob.

Edward et Emmett s'affairaient à l'écurie, réparant les selles, s'occupant des chevaux.

Jasper, que l'inactivité rendait fou, demanda à participer.

Emmett y consentit non sans le menacer:

« Je te jure que si tu essayes de nous frapper l'un ou l'autre, je n'hésites pas à t'assommer, d'accord? »

Jasper leva les eux au ciel mais se retrouva avec une fourche et nettoya le foin des chevaux. Il était libéré du chien, même si celui-ci ne s'éloignait pas de lui .

Il se vida la tête en travaillant.

Les deux autres étaient forts, et habiles.

Mais Jasper aimait les chevaux (_**ndla: à cette époque les hommes aimaient les chevaux comme aujourd'hui ils aiment les voitures**_) et il les admiraient. Les Cullen possédaient une douzaines de chevaux, essentiellement des chevaux indiens, mais aussi deux chevaux plus forts, sans doute ceux qui avaient tracté la charrette.

Jasper passa un long moment à les brosser, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envier les deux autres, à qui ces bêtes appartenaient.

Il sursauta quand la porte de la grande s'ouvrit.

Esmée entra, l'air grave et s'adressa à ses fils:

« Leah vient de venir me prévenir: l'épouse de Sam est en travail, et cela ne se passe pas très bien. Rosalie, Alice et moi y allons. Bella vient avec nous. Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que cette jeune fille se rende compte que tout le monde ne vit pas dans le luxe! »

Jasper la vit tourner les talons et ne put s'empêcher d'interroger les deux autres:

« La femme de Sam? Sam Uley? »

Emmett approuva:

« Oui, elle est enceinte. J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir, c'est une fille formidable, elle n'a qu'un an de plus qu'Alice… »

Edward enchaina:

« Elle est désespérée depuis que Sam est en prison. Et elle n'est pas très forte… »

Jasper sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. Leur mère, à Rosalie et à lui était morte en couche. Il savait ce que c'était que de vivre sans mère, de se sentir (en plus) coupable de sa mort. Il reprit la brosse et se tourna vers le cheval. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de la pitié pour un indien.

Bella, elle, était abasourdie.

Elle se rendait (de force) dans un village indien.

Elle n'avait pas voulu aller avec les femmes mais Esmée s'était montrée sèche, pour une fois et Bella avait obtempéré, surprise.

Alice pleurait et sa mère, tout en conduisant le léger buggy la gronda:

« Ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu vas aider Emily tu sais! Tu dois être forte! »

Rosalie, plus pragmatique, parla alors:

« J'ai les herbes pour favoriser la dilatation, et de quoi faire un emplâtre d'argile , j'ai peur qu'elle ne se déchire, elle est de faible constitution et le bébé a l'air gros! »

Bella , intriguée, ne put s'empêcher de demander:

« Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il est gros puisqu'il n'est pas encore né? »

« Par la palpation du ventre Bella, on mesure l'abdomen aussi, je te montrerai! »

Elles arrivèrent assez rapidement au village indien.

Bella comprit que si elle avait prit à droite au lieu de tourner à gauche au dernier tournant lors de sa pathétique fuite du matin, elle y serait tombé directement dessus.

Elle ne dit rien, se demandant si elle préférait les loups ou les indiens…

Elles descendirent à terre et un vieil homme s'avança vers elles. Il parlait assez mal leur langue mais Esmée et surtout Alice connaissaient visiblement des mots de leur dialecte et ils parlèrent un peu.

Puis Bella vit arriver une jeune fille à cheval. Elle reconnut celle qui était venue les chercher et que les filles avaient appelée Leah. Elle servit d'interprète.

Enfin, elles entrèrent dans un grand tipi un peu à l'écart.

A l'intérieur l'atmosphère était étouffante: il y avait un feu et une vieille femme jetait dessus des plantes qui produisaient un fort arôme. Bella , à l'odeur, comprit qu'il s'agissait de plantes médicinales.

Elle regarda de l'autre côté mais ne vit que les trois autres accroupies. Mais Rosalie se leva et s'approcha du feu, l'air soucieux.

Alors Bella la vit.

C'était une très jeune indienne, vêtue d'une robe de peau remontée jusqu'à la taille. Son ventre pointait, énorme et Bella fut confondue en constatant que le bas de son corps était nu .

Rosalie la tira de ses pensées:

« Aide moi s'il te plait!

« Bella l'aida à accrocher une petit marmite au dessus du feu. Rosalie y mit de l'eau, des herbes et ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau de vie.

Elle laissa tout cela bouillir et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, accroupie, en sueur, fermait les yeux, crispée.

Bella entendait Esmée lui parlait.

« Tu dois te détendre, te laisser aller, le bébé n'est pas loin tu sais… »

Bella bougea sur le côté et se statufia en voyant qu'Esmée, qui venait de se laver les mains, avait mit ses doigts dans l'intimité de la jeune fille.

Rosalie appela Bella.

Elle l'aida à filtrer la tisane et elle regarda Rosalie la verser dans un bol en terre cuite.

Puis Rosa la fit boire à la jeune indienne.

Cette dernière semblait terrassée par la souffrance.

Elle ne but que quelques gorgées.

Bella restait les bras ballants, choquée.

Alice était derrière la jeune fille, en compagnie de l'indienne plus âgée et la femme en couche s'appuyait sur elles.

Bella regarda Esmée tourner de l'eau et de la poudre d'argile dans une sorte de petit écuelle, puis l'appliquer en couche épaisse sur le sexe de la jeune femme.

Rosalie, elle, lui donnait la tisane à la petite cuiller.

Souvent, et à intervalles régulier, le corps de la jeune fille était secoué d'un long spasme.

Bella avait déjà vu des chiennes ou des chattes mettre bas et elle savait à peu prêt ce qu'il en était. De plus, l'année précédente leur voisine avait eu un bébé, et Bella se rappelait fort bien l'avoir entendu hurler des heures durant. A tel point qu'elle avait du mettre son oreiller sur sa tête pour pouvoir dormir. Le lendemain son père lui avait annoncé que le bébé était né. Bella en avait été soulagée: les cris lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Mais là, Bella aurait préféré que le jeune fille hurle, tout plutôt que ces spasmes qui la faisaient se arquer en silence, la crispation de son corps et surtout de son visage trahissant seuls sa terrible souffrance.

Mais elle était incapable de détacher son regard de la scène.

Soudain Esmée, qui n'avait pas cessé de parler et d'encourager la jeune fille poussa un exclamation joyeuse:

« On je sens la tête ma chérie! Ton bébé est juste là, sous mes doigts, tout va bien! Tu vas pousser pour le faire naitre, il va vite arriver à présent! »

La vielle indienne sourit à Esmée, visiblement soulagée mais la jeune fille se mit à secouer la tête négativement, sans doute terrifiée et tétanisée par la douleur.

Alors, Esmée appela Bella:

« Viens ici Bella, tu vas nous aider, tu vas tenir la jambe comme le fait Rosalie, tu vois? »

Bella, plus morte que vive, obtempéra cependant et se plaça du côté gauche de la jeune indienne, tandis que Rosalie se mettait à droite, toutes deux prirent une jambe entre leurs bras et la maintinrent repliée vers la poitrine de la femme en couche.

Esmée glissa alors doucement deux doigts dans le sexe désormais béant, d'où une petite tête noire de cheveux commençait à apparaitre.

Derrière Emily, la vieille indienne appuya doucement sur le ventre de la future mère et Esmée recommanda à cette dernière de pousser fort.

La jeune fille, visiblement soumise aux forces de la nature, obéit enfin et Bella vit, hypnotisée la tête progresser de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des efforts de la jeune femme.

Esmée lui parlait doucement, tout comme Rosalie. Elles l'encourageaient et Bella vit même avec surprise Esmée vider le reste de tisane sur la tête du bébé, et bien masser le sexe de la mère. La poussée suivante en fut plus forte et plus efficace et la tête sortit complètement.

Les femmes se mirent à crier de joie tandis que l'indienne haletait bruyamment.

Encore de longs efforts et la corps du bébé suivit.

Enfin, Esmée posa l'enfant sur le ventre de sa mère.

Cette dernière avait tant souffert, aux yeux de Bella, qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle repousse le bébé, cause de ses tourments mais pas du tout: elle entoura le nouveau né de ses bras et l'attira vers elle, l'embrassant et le berçant. La vieille femme caressa aussi le nouveau né.

Bella vit Rosalie se détendre et sourire enfin. Esmée aussi se mit à rire.

Quand à Alice elle se leva et sortit du tipi, elle cria quelques mots dans un dialecte que Bella ne comprit pas puis rentra, tandis que dehors Bella entendit des cris de joie et des rires.

Bella ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du bébé, désormais recouvert d'une couverture de peau, et que sa mère découvrait avec ravissement.

Bella se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres quand Esmée le lui fit remarquer:

« Allons, c'est terminé, tout va bien; respire Bella! »

Mais Bella était sous le choc. Et elle manqua tourner de l'œil quand Rosalie se mit à masser fortement le ventre de la jeune fille et qu'elle vit sortir un énorme morceau de…foie de veau, à priori.

Esmée lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du placenta, qui avait nourrit le bébé dans le ventre de sa mère.

La vieille indienne l'emporta et ni Esmée, ni Rosalie ni Alice ne trouvèrent opportun d'expliquer à Bella que la jeune accouchée allait le manger dans les jours suivants.(_**ndla: véridique! Ca se fait même encore parfois de nos jours , j'ai lu des témoignages dans ce sens!)**_

Esmée nettoya la jeune femme, la couvrit bien et Alice lui prépara une tisane bien sucrée dans laquelle elle ajouta de l'eau de vie.

Bella contemplait le bébé; désormais endormi dans les bras de sa jeune maman épuisée.

Le bébé avait prêt d'une heure quand Bella reprit un peu ses esprits et questionna Esmée:

« Je n'ai pas vu, mais c'est un garçon ou une fille? »

Esmée lui sourit:

« Moi aussi la première fois que j'ai assisté à un accouchement j'étais tellement émerveillée que je n'ai pas regardé le sexe du bébé tout de suite! »

Rosalie dit quelques mots à la jeune mère qui sourit à Bella et écarta la couverture. Bella tendit le cou et s'exclama:

« Oh une fille! »

« C'est un gros bébé! Elle a plein de plis, tu as vu Bella? »

Bella fit oui de la tête, mais elle était si émue qu'elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas tourner de l'œil.

Alice s'en rendit compte et elle la prit par le bras. Elles sortirent du tipi et Bella fit quelques pas.

Elle s'immobilisa et leva la tête en l'air, les yeux fermés. Elle respira l'air frais et se sentit un peu mieux.

La voix d'Alice s'éleva, plus gentille qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été:

« Moi aussi la première fois que j'ai vu une naissance ça m'a donné une claque! »

Bella ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Le village indien lui sembla vaste. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient. Tous étaient très bruns et mat de peau. En dehors de cela, ils jouaient comme tous les autres enfants.

Plusieurs femmes s'approchèrent d'elles et Alice leur parla, dans ce dialecte que Bella savait être du Quileute.

Elle comprit qu'elle leur parlait du bébé, bien entendu.

Mue par une force irrésistible, elle pénétra à nouveau dans la tente.

Esmée lui sourit. Rosalie était en train de remballer les affaires. Elles restèrent encore un long moment et Bella finit par faire comme les autres femmes: elle s'accroupit à côté de la jeune maman.

Elle se demanda si Emily savait que c'était elle qui devait être échangée contre son mari.

En regardant l'enfant, Bella, pour la première fois, souhaita que cet échange se fasse, non pas pour elle et Jasper, mais surtout pour cette petite fille. Pour qu'elle ait un père.

Quand elles repartirent, une fois installées dans le buggy, Bella se mit à trembler.

Elle avait subit plus de chocs en deux jours qu'en toute sa vie (la mort de sa mère mise à part bien qu'elle n'ait eu à l'époque que 2 ans) et elle avait besoin de relâcher la pression.

Mais elle ne pleura pas.

Arrivées à la maison, Alice sauta presque en marche et courut vers l'étable;

Jasper, Edward et Emmett y étaient encore et ils regardèrent la jeune fille entrer, hors d'haleine, les joues rougies, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

« Une fille! C'est une fille! Maman pense qu'elle pèse au moins 4 kilos! Ca s'est bien passé finalement! »

Edward et Emmett poussèrent des cris de joie et Jasper sentit sa gorge se desserrer.

Le petit Henry s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt et Emmett l'avait ramené dans la grange. Rantanplan avait assuré une garde relativement efficace du bébé, puisque Henry passa tout son temps assis sur le dos du chien endormit…

Jasper vit les autres femmes entrer.

Elles souriaient toutes et il sourit lui-même à sa sœur. Henry tendit les bras à sa mère qui le saisit et pressa son nez dans les cheveux du bébé.

Jasper s'approcha d'elle:

« Ca va Rose? »

« Oui, j'ai eu peur mais en fait elle était totalement paniquée, terrifiée, son mari est en prison et »

Rose s'interrompit.

Jasper soupira et baissa d'un ton:

« Ecoute Rose, je sais qu'on va nous échanger contre Sam Uley…Tu peux partir avec moi! La maison est grande et il y a la place pour Henry et »

Rosalie lui sourit et répondit:

« Non, toi, reste!

« Il la fixa, éberlué:

« Hein? Tu es folle? »

« Ben c'est pareil pour moi! Ma vie est ici Jasper. Je vais avoir un deuxième enfant dans 6 mois. J'aime Emmett, j'aime sa famille. Je suis bien ici »

« Tu auras toujours une vie de hors la loi! »

« Je le sais. Je préfère ça à la mentalité que toi tu as. »

Emmett s'était approché d'eux et Jasper ne répondit pas.

Le soir, à table, tandis qu'ils mangeaient tous, avec Carlisle qui était revenu d'une mystérieuse mission, la conversation tourna surtout autour du nouveau-né.

Après avoir écouté le récit minutieux et médical de sa femme, Carlisle se tourna vers Bella:

« Et toi jeune fille, qu'as-tu pensé de tout ceci? »

« Je trouve ça merveilleux! Au début je trouvais ça horrible, je veux dire…Il y avait du sang, et la jeune mère souffrait tant…Mais Esmée ,Rosalie et Alice l'ont aidée. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça, aider autant! Je crois que moi aussi je veux faire ça! Avant je voulais devenir institutrice, mais maintenant moi aussi je veux devenir sage-femme! »

Toute la tablée la félicita mais quand l'ambiance retomba un peu, Jasper s'adressa à sa fiancée:

« Bella, tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler tu sais…Je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie pour nourrir ma famille! »

Bella le fixa un moment. Puis, d'une voie au début hésitante, mais prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle lui répondit:

« Tu crois? Sincèrement Jasper, tu penses vraiment être encore shérif quand tu retourneras à Forks? La population voudra encore de toi à ce poste? Après avoir été enlevé sans réussir à te défendre? »

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée.

Jasper, qui n'avait pas pensé à ça, se leva brusquement et fit 3 pas.

Emmett et Edward se levèrent aussi, mais Carlisle leur fit signe de la main et ils se rassirent.

Jasper se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sa détresse était visible, bien qu'il ne prononça pas un mot.

Quand il sortit, seul le chien lui emboitât le pas.

Bella , déconfite, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Carlisle lui parla doucement:

« Tu n'as fait que dire la vérité Bella, ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Si tu as envie de devenir sage-femme, alors c'est-ce que tu dois faire. Je suis heureux de voir combien cette expérience t'a touchée. Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, tu dois trouver ta propre voie »

Bella lui sourit et plongea sa fourchette dans se haricots.

Elle regarda devant elle et vit Edward assis en face.

Il la regardait, mais pas dans les yeux.

Bella finit par comprendre qu'il fixait sa main, et plus précisément sa bague de fiançailles.

Au bout d'un moment Alice sortit à son tour.

Jasper Hale était assis sur le banc contre la grange.

Alice ne pouvait pas voir ses traits dans l'obscurité mais elle s'assit à ses côtés.

Jasper ne dit rien et Alice se tut un long moment.

Puis elle murmura:

« C'est ma faute »

« Quoi? »

La voix de Jasper était empreinte d'un réel étonnement.

« Si j'avais pas eu l'idée idiote de voler ces pommes, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé…Je crois qu'elle a raison Bella tu sais… »

« Oui je sais… »

« Si tu veux je te montre le chemin »

« Quel chemin? »

« Pour aller à Forks. Je te bande les yeux et je te ramène à cheval. Après tu arrives en ville et tu dis que tu t'es enfui. Bella suffira comme monnaie d'échange pour Sam »

« Non. Ce serait pire: je m'enfuis en laissant ma fiancée aux mains des bandits? Ils me pendront et ils auront raison »

Un autre silence suivit.

Jasper finit par se lever et entrer dans la grange. A la lueur de son briquet il alluma la lampe à huile.

Alice l'avait suivit.

Il la regarda.

Sur sa pommette droite un hématome était désormais bien visible.

C'était la trace des coups que lui avait porté Jasper, deux jours plus tôt.

Un étrange remord s'empara du jeune homme et il se dépêcha de détourner le regard.

« Ce Sam, comment ça se fait qu'il ait tant d'importance? Que vous vouliez à ce point le libérer? »

Alice sembla surprise:

« C'est notre ami! »

« Oui…Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Au début je pensais que c'était parce qu'il est un membre de votre clan et »

« C'est un membre de notre clan! »

« Oui, oui, bien sur mais il n'y a pas que ça »

« Je te l'ai dit: c'est notre ami! Et on fait n'importe quoi les uns pour les autres »

« Oui, même pour un indien, je commence à le comprendre! »

« Jasper, on se moque qu'il soit indien, noir ou rayé à pois verts…C'est juste Sam notre ami. Le mari d'Emily, le papa d'une petite fille. Je veux qu'il la connaisse. C'est un être humain. Le reste n'a aucune importance »

Jasper la regarda intensément.

Pour une fois Alice n'était pas joyeuse, sautillante ou provocatrice.

Elle avait un regard dur, sérieux.

Il tiqua en regardant encore l'hématome et posa sa main dessus, sans l'avoir vraiment décidé.

Et poussé par l'instinct du désir qui venait de s'allumer dans sa poitrine il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Au tout début elle lui rendit son baiser. Mais quand il l'attira à lui, passant son bras derrière sa nuque et qu'il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue dans celle de la jeune fille elle se ressaisit et le repoussa brusquement.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits il reçut une gifle magistrale.

Puis une seconde qui le fit chanceler.

Alice, sautant sur ses pieds: lui hurla dessus:

« T'es sérieux là? Tu es fiancé et tu m'as à moitié tabassée il y a deux jours et là tu m'embrasses? T'es une ordure! »

« Je suis désolé Alice, je…Je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas réfléchi et »

Il reçut une autre gifle et Alice repartit en trombe.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tour de Carlisle d'entrer et Jasper se ratatina sur lui-même.

Mais il comprit vite que soit Alice n'avait rien dit à son père, soit celui-ci n'avait pas décidé d'en découdre.

A la place, Carlisle prit une fourche et commença à remuer le foin des cochons.

Jasper, que le fait de regarder un autre travailler sans rien faire emplissait de honte se leva pour l'aider.

Carlisle lui parla doucement:

« Je sais comment tu as été élevé. On t'a dit qu'un bon indien est un indien mort. On me l'a dit à moi aussi. Je suis devenu médecin militaire. Au début c'était la guerre de sécession et être un nordiste était normal, pour moi. Mais après, quand j'ai du participer aux guerres indiennes ça a été autre chose. Je trouvais horrible de s'en prendre à des gens sans défense, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards. Mais je me disais quand même que c'était pour les coloniser, leur christianiser surtout. Leur faire du bien presque »

Carlisle eut un rire amer et s'interrompit un moment:

« Et puis…Un jour quelqu'un m'a sauvé. On était en pleine bataille, et il y avait des pertes des deux côtés. Moi, bien sur je ne combattais pas, je soignais. Les américains bien entendu…Mais je l'ai rencontré. C'était encore un enfant Jasper. Un môme, il devait avoir 12 ans, pas plus. Il ne parlait pas notre langue et moi pas la sienne, à l'époque. Il était blessé. Gravement.

Je l'ai trouvé au bord du chemin. Je me suis arrêté pour le soigner. Je n'étais pas censé faire ça bien sur, mais son regard. Son regard…Il me transperçait. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Mais il saignait trop. Il est mort dans mes bras. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que ce petit garçon avait une mère quelque part, qui ne saurait sans doute jamais ce qui était arrivé à son fils. J'étais sonné. Pourtant j'avais vu des morts, des bien pire même. Mais le visage de ce petit garçon est gravé pour toujours dans ma tête. Et le soir le sergent m'a fait venir dans sa tente. On lui avait rapporté ce que j'avais fait. Il m'a sermonné. Il m'a dit que j'étais un excellent soldat, qu'il passait l'éponge mais que je ne devais pas recommencer. Pas recommencer. Pas soigner un enfant à nouveau. Et pourtant ce petit garçon, avant d'être un indien, c'était un enfant. C'est-ce que moi j'avais vu. Mais pas lui. Alors je me suis mit en colère. Une rage que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant et que je prie pour ne jamais connaitre à nouveau. Je l'ai tué Jasper. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai tué quelqu'un volontairement. J'ai prit son sabre, qui était posé sur la table à côté de lui et je lui ai tranché la gorge. Parce qu'un homme qui regarde un enfant mourir et s'en réjouit ne mérite pas de vivre…

Puis je me suis enfui.

Dans la nuit.

Je n'avais rien avec moi. Tout juste mon arme, et ma mallette de médecin.

Et je suis allé au seul endroit ou j'ai pensé. Au plus proche campement indien. Heureusement pour moi l'un d'entre m'a reconnu. Il m'avait vu soigner l'enfant. Il m'ont donné à manger. Ils se méfiaient de moi mais moi j'étais déjà l'un des leurs. Je l'ai été à l'instant ou j'ai vu un enfant, et pas un indien, dans ce gamin mourant. Je les ai soigné. Toute la nuit. Et au matin je suis parti avec eux. C'est ça ma vie depuis. A tes yeux je suis un bandit, un hors la loi. Et c'est vrai. Je me moque de piller des banques. L'argent nous manque, aux miens et à moi, tandis que d'autres en ont trop. C'est une réalité. Pour moi, ta vie ne vaut pas mieux que celle de Sam. Elle vaudrait moins même, si tu n'étais pas le frère de Rosalie »

Jasper resta silencieux.

Il était fatigué, et tout ce que venait de dire Carlisle tournait dans sa tête.

Quand ils eurent terminé de soigner les bêtes, Carlisle le renvoya à l'intérieur;

« Ma femme t'a gardé une part de dessert. Vas-y »

Le ton était sans appel et Jasper obéit.

A table, il n'y avait plus que Bella, Edward et Esmée.

Ils jouaient aux cartes. _**(ndla: par pitié ne me demandez pas quel jeu! Je ne connais que la bataille et les 7 familles! Mais ils ne jouent pas au poker bien sur!)**_

Jasper fronça les sourcils:

Ils jouaient de l'argent.

Il vit tout de suite qu'Esmée ne jouait pas, et que Bella perdait largement.

Mais Edward riait et Jasper se détendit en comprenant que le jeu n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

Mais, acculée, Bella ôta sa bagues de fiançailles et la posa au centre de la table.

« Je relance! »

Dit-elle en regardant Edward.

Jasper se concentra sur sa part de tarte.

Esmée posa une main sur son épaule mais il lui sourit.

A la fin de la partie, alors qu'Edward récupérait les pièces de monnaie, Bella remit sa bague . Jasper se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bella.

« Bonne nuit petite sœur »

« Bonne nuit Jazz »

« Bonne nuit tout le monde! »

Il monta, ce satané chien toujours sur ses talons. Les Cullen n'avait même plus besoin de l'enchainer à lui: le chien hurlait à la mort si Jasper s'éloignait de lui de plus de 10 centimètres;

Il ôta ses bottes et s'allongea.

Bella monta elle aussi se coucher peu après.

Elle entra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre et se dirigea à la lueur de sa bougie.

Elle la posa sur la table de nuit et se déshabilla en silence.

Puis elle s'allongea à côté d'Alice, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Puis elle souffla la bougie et se laissa aller sur son oreiller;

Bella fronça les sourcils: Alice faisait un drôle de bruit.

Elle souleva la tête et comprit très vite: Alice sanglotait.


	6. attaque

_**Ndla: Voilà le tournant de cette histoire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire! J'ai volontairement fait une fin de chapitre plus légère, pour compenser le début!**_

Bella fut vraiment surprise. Elle ne connaissait Alice que depuis très peu de temps, mais cette dernière lui avait apparu sure d'elle, forte et même assez dangereuse. La voir ainsi pleurer était très déstabilisant.

Bella n'aimait pas Alice, ou plutôt elle ressentait envers elle un mélange de crainte et de jalousie. Mais elle posa quand même sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui se tourna vers elle brusquement et l'enlaça. Elle pleura dans les bras de Bella, sans un mot d'explications, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment.

Le lendemain matin elles furent réveillés par des coups à la porte.

La voix de Rosalie s'éleva:

« Debout les filles! On a du travail! »

Elles se levèrent et se préparèrent sans se regarder.

Alice fit comme si ses larmes de la veille n'avaient jamais existé.

Elles descendirent et Esmée leur donna à chacune des taches bien précises.

Bella remarqua que les autres étaient assez nerveux, ou plutôt tendus, concentrés. Seul Edward lui sourit à s'asseyant à table.

Jasper était surpris, lui aussi, par l'attitude des autres.

Sa sœur se colla plusieurs fois contre Emmett pendant le repas.

Elle s'approcha de Jasper à la fin du repas et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Carlisle affichait un air imperturbable mais Jasper le vit parler un moment à voix basse à sa fille.

Alice était visiblement vexée. Quand elle releva la tête elle croisa le regard de Jasper et elle fronça les sourcils puis lui tira la langue.

Jasper lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et la jeune fille piqua un fard avant de plonger dans la bassine ou elle entassait les assiettes.

Edward avait surpris l'échange muet entre les deux jeunes gens et afficha un petit sourire amusé et ravi qui n'échappa pas à Jasper.

Ce dernier soupira et avala son café. Quelque chose se préparait, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Jacob Back était là.

Il avait du arriver très tôt, puisqu'il n'avait pas dormit là.

D'ailleurs, Jasper, dans la nuit, avait fini par laisser son lit étroit au chien et était allé dormir à côté d'Edward. Au petit matin, ce dernier avait longuement grogné sur Jasper pour s'être réveillé avec lui dans son lit mais surtout avec Rantanplan entre eux_**…(ndla: qui vire le chien pour prendre sa place?!)**_

Jasper, cependant, finissait par bien aimer cet animal. Il lui vouait un tel culte qu'il aurait été difficile de faire autrement, et puis pour peu qu'on s'habitue à l'avoir constamment dans les pattes, il n'était pas si embêtant que cela.

Une fois le petit déjeuner achevé, Jasper comprit qu'Esmée entrainait volontairement Bella derrière la maison.

Rosalie les suivit et Alice fit de même après une autre longue explication à voie basse avec son père.

Il alla avec les autres dans l'écurie.

Chaque homme sella un cheval.

« Toi aussi Jasper, tu viens avec nous »

Lui dit Carlisle sur un ton neutre qui contrastait avec son air désormais anxieux.

« Ou on va? »

Personne ne lui répondit mais Jasper sella sa monture en silence, trop heureux d'avoir un peu d'action.

Ils se mirent en marche, passant par des entiers que Jasper essaya de mémoriser, mais très vite il fut perdu au sein de l'immense forêt.

Finalement, surpris, il reconnut la vallée de Crescent Hill ( _**ndla: j'ai inventé ce lieu**_), qu'ils longèrent en silence un moment.

Ce n'est que quand ils s'arrêtèrent au passage le plus étroit que Jasper comprit enfin: le gang Cullen allait attaquer une diligence.

Il sentit son ventre se nouer. Jasper avait souvent entendu des récits d'attaque de diligence, mais il n'en avait jamais été le témoin…

Edward le regarda et lui offrit un sourire en coin.

« On dirait que le shérif a comprit! »

Dit-il aux autres.

Jacob , qui avait mit pied à terre, lui lança une poignée de terre:

« Témoin aux premières loges shérif! »

Mais Carlisle ramena le calme et expliqua à Jasper:

« Je voulais que tu viennes pour deux raisons: il est hors de question de te laisser seul avec les femmes, je n'ai pas confiance en Bella et pas vraiment non plus en ta sœur. Même Alice serait je pense capable de te laisser partir… »

Edward ricana:

« C'est qu'avec ta gueule d'ange tu as du succès! »

Jasper, piqué au vif, rétorqua:

« C'est toi qui dit ça?! »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Emmett fit mine de s'offusquer:

« Hé mais on va pas vous laisser dormir ensemble, si vous craquez sur le mignon physique l'un de l'autre… »

Même Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire, bien que son rire fut surtout nerveux.

Carlisle reprit:

« Et puis je veux que tu vois de tes propres yeux ce dont il s'agit vraiment. On attaque la Clint Fargo, et je me demande si ce n'est pas que justice! »

Jasper ne dit rien. La Clint Fargo était un de plus gros employeurs du pays et ses méthodes très dures envers ses employés étaient célèbres.

Jasper regarda les 4 autres déplacer au milieu de chemin des grosses branches, destinées à arrêter la diligence.

Emmett, Edward et Jasper se mirent en planque derrière un rocher, et Carlisle et Jacob se postèrent en face, dissimulés eux aussi.

Emmett posa sa main sur la bouche de Jasper, dans un geste de prudence.

Jasper était mécontent d'un côté, il tenait à la loi véritablement, mais d'un autre tout ceci était véritablement excitant.

Il entendit la diligence arriver et quand cette dernière s'immobilisa Edward le lacha et bondit avec son frère, en même temps que Carlisle et Black.

Jasper reconnut tout de suite une diligence de transport de fond (_**ndla: ça existait vraiment!)**_. Il y avait deux hommes sur le siège conducteur, que les 4 membres du gang tenaient en joue.

Carlisle, d'une voie très polie s'adressa à eux:

« Messieurs, veuillez descendre et nous ouvrir les portes je vous prie. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait et en outre vous pourrez vous vanter d'avoir été attaqué par le gang Cullen! » _**( ndla: l'attitude de Carlisle est inspirée par un vrai détrousseur de diligence, Black Bart de son surnom, qui était un gentleman détrousseur et qui donnait même des poèmes à ses victimes!)**_

Les deux hommes descendirent et ouvrirent la porte arrière.

Aussitôt, tandis que Carlisle les faisait asseoir et les tenait en joue, les 3 autres s'emparèrent des sacs de billets et les attachèrent à leurs selles;

Jasper , toujours derrière son rocher, ne voyait pas très bien l'intérieur de la diligence, mais se doutait qu'elle était plutôt bien remplie.

Puis, alors que les chevaux étaient bien chargés (y comprit le sien) et que les 3 hommes (Emmett, Edward et Jacob) s'affairaient à bien sangler les sacs, Jasper vit un homme sortir de la diligence. Il comprit qu'il avait du se dissimuler derrière des sacs, attendant de pouvoir intervenir.

L'homme était armé , Jasper vit un revolver briller dans sa main droite.

Il visait Emmett.

En une fraction de seconde Jasper fut obligé de prendre une décision.

La première personne à qui il pensa fut Henry. Puis Rosalie.

Alors il ramassa une grosse pierre, bondit de derrière le rocher et sauta sur l'homme, lui abattant la pierre sur le crane par deux fois, tout en abaissant l'arme vers le sol.

Le coup partit, ricochant par terre et venant se ficher contre la paroi de la colline la plus proche.

Emmett, Edward, Jacob et Carlisle s'approchèrent.

Les deux conducteurs aussi.

Jasper regarda l'homme à ses pieds.

Sa tête était ouverte et du sang et ce qui devait être des débris de cerveau s'étalaient à terre. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour comprendre qu'il était mort.

Jasper releva la tête et, inconsciemment, chercha à se justifier auprès de celui qui faisait figure d'image paternelle, Carlisle.

Regardant l'homme dans les yeux il lui dit:

« Il allait tuer Emmett… »

Carlisle le regarda un moment, sous le choc, comme les trois autres.

« Merci Jasper, grâce à toi mon fils est encore en vie… »

Finit-il par dire d'une voix hachée.

Emmett semblait sous le choc. Edward et Jacob avaient eu la présence d'esprit de mettre en joue les deux conducteurs.

Ces deux derniers regardaient alternativement leur collègue et Jasper.

L'un des deux finit par dire:

« Je le crois pas….C'est le shérif Hale! »

Jasper pâlit. Il venait de passer de l'autre côté.

Du côté des criminels.

Jacob assena un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homme qui venait de parler et Emmett et lui se chargèrent de les ligoter et de les bâillonner.

Pendant ce temps, Carlisle entraina Jasper et lui parla:

« Ecoute, on peut les abattre et personne ne sera ce que tu as fait. C'est toi qui voit Jasper. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à devenir un des nôtres! »

Jasper respira un grand coup et dit:

« Un mort ça suffit Carlisle… »

Ce dernier lui sourit.

Edward s'approcha et serra la main de Jasper dans la sienne:

« Merci, vraiment »

« Toi ta gueule. Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu regardes ma fiancée… »

Carlisle secoua la tête en souriant et Edward rougit.

Jasper monta en selle, évitant de regarder l'homme à terre.

Un meurtrier. C'est-ce qu' il venait de devenir.

Les autres sautèrent aussi sur leurs chevaux et ils partirent au galop.

Ils chevauchèrent un long moment en silence, soucieux de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et le lieu de l'attaque.

Finalement, une fois revenus sur le sentier qui menait à la maison, Jasper se mit à réfléchir.

Etrangement, il ne regrettait rien. Avoir prit la vie de cet homme ne lui faisait pas grand-chose: il ne le connaissait pas et Jasper avait déjà tué par le passé, bien que peu de fois. Le shérif Swan lui avait dit que tuer au lieu d'être tué ou de regarder un ami mourir ne valait pas la peine d'avoir des insomnies.

Jasper avait décidé de lui donner raison…

Mais les conséquences étaient autres, et cela, il avait bien du mal à l'avaler.

Il savait parfaitement que très vite son propre avis de recherche allait circuler. Lui aussi était un hors la loi désormais.

Et ça, il ne l'encaissait pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison toujours en silence.

Les quatre femmes, pour s'occuper, étaient allées au village indien et venaient juste de rentrer. Alice, incapable de ne pas le faire, avait informé Bella de ce que les hommes allaient faire et cette dernière était morte de peur.

Aussi quand ils s'arrêtèrent, des sacs gonflés accrochés aux selles des chevaux elles crièrent de joie et de soulagement.

Mais le visage furieux de Jasper ainsi que le sang sur ses vêtements les fit taire immédiatement.

Jasper sauta à terre, et s'éloigna à grands pas, criant à Edward de lui amener du savon et des vêtements.

Alice interrogea les autres.

Carlisle leur raconta de qui s'était passé et Esmée fondit en larmes en s'accrochant au cou de son fils ainé.

Edward grimpa en courant dans sa chambre prit du rechange, le savon et des serviettes, puis libéra Rantanplan enfermé dans la cuisine et se mit en route vers la rivière avec le chien.

Quand ils arrivèrent, malgré le temps franchement froid et humide, Jasper était déjà nu, de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses, il était penché et se lavait le visage à l'eau.

Edward lui lança le savon et se déshabilla pour le rejoindre.

Jasper fit mousser le savon et se lava, tout en grelottant.

Rantanplan, assis sur le rocher le plus proche, le regardait d'un air surpris.

Jasper lui lança quelques gouttes d'eau, puis s'adressa à Edward, d'une voix presque normale:

« On devrait le laver il sent pas super bon… »

Edward et Jasper attrapèrent le chien par le collier et le tirèrent à eux.

Il jappa misérablement mais se laissa laver.

Jasper trouva la force d'en rire:

« Il est vraiment spécial cet animal, il aime qu'on le lave on dirait! »

Edward sourit tout en frottant énergiquement les oreilles du chien.

Une fois rincé celui-ci sortit de l'eau et fila vers la maison.

Les deux hommes, tremblant de froid, se regardèrent.

Jasper fixait Edward, qui soutenant son regard de son mieux.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle? »

Pas besoin de demander de qui il s'agissait.

« Oui. Et toi non »

Jasper souleva les épaules.

« Je l'aime beaucoup »

« Mais tu l'aimes pas »

« Elle est jeune tu sais »

« Elle a le même âge qu'Alice »

Jasper rougit à cette évocation.

Ils sortirent de la rivière et se séchèrent et se rhabillèrent en silence avant de rejoindre la maison.

Rosalie les attendait et elle se jeta sur son frère, en larmes.

« Merci Jazz…Merci »

« C'est pour toi, pour Henry…Pour le bébé… »

Rosalie le serra longuement, puis Esmée enlaça à son tour le jeune homme.

Jasper croisa ensuite le regard de Bella.

Elle lui sourit et il lui caressa les cheveux.

Seth, qui venait d'arriver, lui serra la main.

Mais Jasper n'arrivait pas à croiser le regard de la seule personne qu'il voulait voir: Alice brossait le chien et ne le regarda pas une seule fois.

Jasper finit pas s'approcher et Rantanplan gémit de bonheur en quémandant des caresses.

« Je crois que je m'habitue à toi le gros »

Rantanplan leva la tête pour qu'il lui frotte le cou.

Alice s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« On s'habitue à tout dans la vie, pas vrai le chien. Même aux personnes qu'on pensait pénible… »

Alice entra dans la maison.

Jasper se réfugia dans l'étable.

Toute une partie de sa vie venait de prendre brutalement fin. Tout ce qu'il avait été: un homme honnête, un shérif intransigeant, un juriste ambitieux, tout cela n'existait plus.

A présent, il était un bandit. Un hors la loi. Il touchait du doigt à quel point tout peut basculer rapidement.

Il repensa à Carlisle, à ce que ce dernier lui avait dit.

Pas par rapport au jeune indien mort qui avait changé la destinée du médecin.

Mais au fait que pour Carlisle la vie de Sam valait autant voire plus que la sienne.

Et bizarrement, le sentiment qui prédominait dans la tête de l'ancien shérif, c'était qu'il espérait qu'à présent, sa propre vie ait de la valeur aux yeux de Carlisle Cullen.

Il finit par sortir.

Rosalie était dehors, son bébé sur le bras.

Elle parlait avec Bella et semblait étrangement gênée.

Jasper s'approcha d'elles.

Les deux femmes se turent.

Jasper retira son étoile de shérif.

Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis plus d'un an, quand Charlie Swan la lui avait attribuée.

Il la donna à sa sœur:

« Tiens, tu la donneras à Henry quand il aura l'âge de jouer avec! »

Bella sourit et il lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

Puis il monta s'allonger, totalement épuisé et surtout perdu, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires.

Rosalie, de son côté, essayait de se dépatouiller d'une situation inconfortable.

Bella était venue la trouver quelques minutes plus tôt:

« Rosalie, j'ai vu comment les bébés naissent, mais je me demandais…Comment ils arrivent dans le ventre de la maman? Je sais qu'il faut absolument être mariée pour ça, mais…Comment ça se passe? On se marie et alors hop, le bébé arrive? Je ne comprends pas… »

Rosalie bénit l'arrivée de son frère à ce moment là.

Une fois que Jasper remonta, elle sourit à Bella et esquiva la conversation:

« Ecoute chérie, tu devrais voir ça avec Esmée, elle est plus à même de te répondre! »

Bella chercha Esmée, qui était en train d'étendre du linge. Elle se mit à l'aider et lui demanda la même chose.

Au grand étonnement de Bella, la jeune femme rougit vivement et balbutia avant de dire:

« Carlisle est médecin, il te dira ce que tu as à savoir! »

Bella était assez étonnée de l'attitude des deux femmes, mais bien décidée à apprendre la vérité.

Carlisle était dans l'étable, avec ses deux fils, Seth et Jacob.

La présence des 4 jeunes hommes l'ennuyaient un peu, mais elle se risqua quand même:

« Carlisle, voilà, je voudrais savoir…J'ai vu comment naissent les bébés, mais je voudrais savoir comment ils arrivent dans le ventre de leur mère, et qu'est-ce que le mariage a à voir là-dedans? »

Carlisle devint rouge comme un coquelicot, Jacob et Edward la regardèrent un instant, interloqués, avant de plonger littéralement derrière les chevaux, et de curer longuement en sifflotant les sabots des chevaux pourtant déjà parfaitement propres.

Emmett fixa un moment Bella, puis éclata de rire.

« Sérieusement Bella, tu ne sais pas? »

Bella sentit des larmes de honte lui monter aux yeux:

« Savoir quoi?! »

Carlisle se reprit:

« Ecoute ma poulette, je pense que ce serait mieux que tu parles de ça avec une femme et »

« J'ai déjà demandé à Rosalie qui m'a dit de demander à Esmée et celle-ci m'a envoyée vers vous! »

Carlisle maudit sa femme et sa belle-fille silencieusement puis tenta de refiler le bébé encore une fois:

« Alice est au courant et »

« Alice et moi on se parle pas! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai…Mais elle va faire une exception, crois moi! »

Il sortit en tenant Bella par le bras et héla sa fille.

Alice, qui se balançait tristement sur la balançoire de son enfance, alla vers eux.

« Hum chérie, Bella veut savoir quelque chose, explique lui bien tout, n'est-ce pas? Je sais que tu es au courant, et ne lui dis pas de bêtises, d'accord? »

Alice n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père était déjà retourné dans la grange, dont il ferma la porte à clé pour plus de sureté.

Il se croyait sauvé et souffla de soulagement mais Seth, jusque là resté très calme demanda, d'une voie fluette:

« En fait, moi non plus je ne sais pas et je me demande comment on fait? Vous m'expliquez Carlisle? »

Edward et Jacob sortirent d'un même mouvement, poussant littéralement Carlisle pour déverrouiller la porte plus vite.

Carlisle leur cria dessus:

« Bande de lâches! Trouillards! »

Mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà dans le poulailler, en train de chercher des œufs…

Emmett riait à se tenir les côtes et Seth attendait patiemment les explications. Carlisle fut tenté de demander à Emmett de se charger d'expliquer tout cela à Seth, mais il n'avait pas envie que le jeune indien demeure traumatisé…

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains:

« Bon je vais tout te dire, Emmett, va donc voir si ta mère n'a pas besoin de toi, tu veux? »

Emmett sortit en riant toujours et Carlisle prit sa respiration, mais Bella entra, l'air très contrariée:

« Alice me dit des âneries! »

Carlisle comprit qu'il n'y couperait pas, et, s'essuyant le front il commença:

« Hum, bon…Les hommes ont un pénis, tu sais ça Bella, quand même? »

« Oui, j'ai déjà vu des bébés garçons! »

« Euh oui, mais bon, quand l'homme grandit, le pénis aussi, n'est-ce pas…Et il y a des poils également, comme ,hum, les jeunes filles; Seth, tu as déjà vu des filles nues? »

Le jeune indien rougit puis passa aux aveux:

« Oui, l'été dernier avec les copains on avait espionné les filles à la rivière! »

« Bon, donc tu as vu, elles n'ont pas de…Hum. Pénis. Elles ont une vulve…Quand l'homme et la femme sont assez vieux et qu'ils sont amoureux, le, euh…Désir sexuel arrive. Ils ont envie d'être, hum…Proches…Le pénis de l'homme grandit, grossit et alors il y a accouplement. C'est-à-dire que le pénis de l'homme entre dans la vulve de la femme… »

Seth l'interrompit:

« Oh! Ca doit faire drôlement mal! »

« Hum, non. Au contraire c'est très très agréable…Enfin, ça peut faire mal à la jeune fille la première fois, ça peut même légèrement saigner, mais rien de bien méchant. Bref, le pénis entre dans la vulve et il y a des mouvements de va et vient, puis le plaisir devient très grand pour les deux partenaires et alors un peu de liquide blanchâtre sort du pénis de l'homme et reste dans la vulve de la femme. Ca s'appelle du sperme et il va aller dans le ventre de la femme ,qui, de son côté, a dans son ventre un ovule, c'est comme un œuf. Le sperme entre dans l'ovule et ça devient un très petit bébé, qui grandit tout doucement, durant neuf mois. Quand le bébé est assez grand il nait. Tu as vu ça Bella. »

Bella le regarda, rougissante:

« Ah ben Alice m'avait dit la vérité alors… »

Carlisle, en sueur, lui dit:

« Pas besoin d'être marié pour ça. D'ailleurs Emmett et Rosalie ne le sont pas, pas plus qu'Esmée et moï! »

Bella demeura interdite:

« Esmée et vous n'êtes pas mariés? »

« Non. Ca ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer depuis 22 ans! »

Bella quitta enfin l'étable.

Carlisle se laissa tomber sur une botte de paille.

Mais son calvaire n'était pas terminé. Seth s'approcha de lui:

« Bella a vu l'accouchement d'Emily mais pas moi »

Fit-il remarquer. Le médecin gémit mais dit:

« Alors le bébé sort du ventre de sa mère par la vulve, qui s'ouvre pour le laisser passer…C'est souvent long, parfois difficile, mais c'est naturel, comme pour l'accouplement »

« Là ne me dites pas que c'est agréable quand même? »

« Ah non. Ca fait même terriblement mal. Mais quand le bébé est là la mère oublie toute la douleur! » _**(ndla: oui c'est ça Carlisle, et mon cul, c'est du poulet!)**_

Seth eut l'air abattu:

« Je crois pas que je suis capable de faire ça à une fille moi… »

« Tu es encore trop jeune, ça viendra! »

Seth eut l'air dubitatif et Carlisle sortit enfin de la grange et grimpa dans sa chambre, en sécurité.

Bella, de son côté, s'excusait auprès d'Alice:

« Je suis désolée…Je croyais vraiment que tu te payais ma tête…Mais ton père m'a raconté la même histoire… »

« C'est la vérité, pas des histoires… »

« Et toi, tu l'as déjà fait? »

« Moi? Non! Bien sur que non! Je suis trop jeune! »

« Ah. Mais comme ton père dit que c'est pas besoin d'être marié, je me demandais… »

Alice soupira:

« Je le ferai qu'avec l'homme avec qui je partagerai ma vie. Edward l'a fait, par contre »

Bella sentit la surprise et la tristesse envahir son cœur:

« Ah bon? Avec qui? »

« Tu connais Tanya Denali? »

« Oui, c'est une danseuse du saloon! »

« C'est surtout une prostituée! »

« Une quoi? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel:

« Une prostituée! Une femme qui se fait payer pour coucher avec un client! »

« Coucher? »

« Oui ce que mon père et moi on vient de t'expliquer, le pénis qui grandit et qui rentre dans la vulve de »

« Alors, ça veut dire qu'Edward a un enfant avec Tanya? »

S'exclama Bella, paniquée.

« Nooooon! Les prostituées n'ont pas d'enfants, elles savent prendre leurs précautions pour ne pas en avoir!»

« Quelles précautions? »

« Je ne sais pas tout. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il faut faire attention aux jours, selon les règles et je sais que beaucoup de femmes utilisent des cotons imbibés de vinaigre, qu'elles mettent au fond du vagin, ça marche bien! »

Bella cligna des yeux:

« Qu'est-ce que les règles viennent faire là? »

Alice la regarda:

« Ben dis donc, c'est terrible de ne pas avoir de mère…Mais bon, même Rose en savait plus que toi en arrivant. Tu as tes règles tous les mois?

« Oui bien sur, depuis l'âge de 13 ans! »

« Bon, quand une femme est enceinte, elle n'a plus ses règles. C'est souvent comme ça qu'on s'en aperçoit d'ailleurs… »

« Ah. Je vois…Donc en fait on a le choix entre avoir mal au ventre 4 jours par mois à cause des règles et ne pas avoir ses règles mais devoir accoucher?

« « C'est ça! »

« C'est gai… »

« Comme tu dis… »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, puis Bella risqua une question:

« Comment tu sais, pour Edward et Tanya? »

« C'est Emmett qui l'a dit. Ils étaient allés, lui, Edward et Jacob en ville, incognito bien sur. Ils ont un peu bu au saloon puis Emmett a payé Tanya pour qu'elle couche avec Edward et Jacob après »

Bella ouvrit de yeux comme des soucoupes:

« Jacob aussi? »

« Hé oui! »

« C'est nul! »

« Je trouve aussi. D'ailleurs quand maman l'a su elle a drôlement crié sur Emmett, Edward et Jacob…Surtout sur Emmett, d'ailleurs »

« Emmett a pas couché avec Tanya? »

« Avant de connaitre Rosalie je pense que oui, mais pas depuis qu'il est avec elle, ça c'est sur… »

Les deux jeunes filles finirent par rentrer. Bella croisa Edward et Jacob dans la cuisine et le regarda froidement:

« Je ne vous félicite pas! »

Les deux jeunes hommes en restèrent stupéfaits, la fixèrent, puis quand elle continua son chemin, impériale, ils se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

Toute la famille passa à table et Carlisle fit une petite remarque cinglante à l'intention d'Esmée et Rosalie, et leur lâcheté face à des explications pourtant féminines.

Jasper, largué, fixa Carlisle.

Mais devant le mutisme de celui-ci il se tourna vers sa fiancée:

« De quoi parle-t-il Bella? »

Cette dernière rougit:

« Je me demandais juste comment les bébés arrivent dans le ventre de leur mère! »

« Oh… »

Commenta prudemment Jasper.

Puis, tout le monde mangeant en silence, il se racla la gorge:

« Tu a pu savoir ce que tu voulais? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Une bonne chose de faite! »

Jacob ricana ouvertement mais se tut devant le regard noir que lui adressa Esmée.

Une fois le repas terminé et les membres de la famille dispersés, Bella alla voir Jasper. Ce dernier, assis sur le banc qu'il aimait particulièrement, taillait un morceau de bois. Jasper avait toujours aimé la sculpture sur bois et comme à présent on le laissait avoir un couteau, il en profitait;

Bella, les sourcils froncés, attaqua abruptement:

« Jasper, dis moi la vérité, est-ce que tu as couché avec une prostituée? »

_**Ndla:**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore la réponse à la question de Bella. D'un côté il me semble peu probable, vu les mœurs de l'époque, que Jasper n'ait pas fréquenté le saloon et ses chambres à l'étage…D'un autre côté il était fils de pasteur et il est un homme assez rigide, donc il peut aussi être encore puceau. Je ferai pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre, selon ce que vous me dites en review!**_


	7. baisers

Jasper fixa Bella, un moment interdit.

Puis il se leva, fou de rage. Toute sa colère, son stress des derniers jours venaient de trouver un point de cristallisation. Il se mit à hurler:

« QUOI? De quoi est-ce que tu parles Bella? Qui t'a mit ce genre d'idées dans la tête? ILS SONT TOUS FOUS ICI OU QUOI?! »

Bella, soudain terrifiée, se mit à reculer, mais Jasper avança vers elle, toujours écumant de rage. Alice et Jacob arrivèrent en même temps, paniqués par les cris.

Jasper, malgré sa rage, vit Alice et s'en prit aussitôt à elle:

« C'est toi hein? C'est toi qui a mit ces idées en tête à ma fiancée? Tu…TU ES FOLLE! TU TE COMPORTES COMME UNE CATIN! »

Jacob lui assena un coup de poing tandis qu'Alice, blême, reculait sous les insultes.

Emmett et Carlisle arrivèrent à leur tour en courant.

Jacob maitrisait physiquement Jasper à ce moment là, mais Emmett du se joindre à lui.

Ils l'éloignèrent de la maison, parce que Jasper piquait une véritable crise de nerfs.

Il laissait sa rage et sa haine ressortir. Enfin.

Carlisle fit rentrer les filles.

Alice demanda à Bella qu'est-ce qui avait mit Jasper dans cet été.

Elle lui expliqua à mi voix et Alice lui dit que ce genre de sujet ne s'abordait tout simplement pas.

« Mais tu m'en as parlé, toi! »

« Oui mais c'était comme une conversation de filles, comme si on parle de nos corsets tu voix, on va pas le dire devant tout le monde! »

Bella rougit à la comparaison.

Rosalie voulait aller voir son frère mais Carlisle l'en dissuada.

Jacob et Emmett, une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin relâchèrent l'ancien shérif qui passa sa rage en frappant contre le tronc d'un arbre et en hurlant des imprécations contre les Cullen.

Il mit un moment à se calmer mais finit par se laisser tomber au pied de l'arbre, épuisé et les poings en sang.

Emmett s'adressa alors à Jacob:

« C'est bon Jake, merci. Je vais discuter un peu avec lui maintenant… »

Jacob soupira en regardant Jasper mais s'éloigna.

Emmett alla s'asseoir à côté de Jasper et lui roula une cigarette.

Jasper refusa d'un signe de tête:

« J'fume pas.. »

Emmett l'alluma et commença à tirer dessus mais Jasper la lui prit des mains et se mit à fumer, et surtout à tousser, s'étouffer.

« Au point ou j'en suis j'peux bien me mettre à la cigarette… »

Emmett retint son rire et tapota le dos de Jasper.

« Je voulais te remercier. Vraiment. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce matin »

Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Je suis fou je crois… »

« Je suis plutôt content que tu le sois dans ce cas! »

Ils rirent ensemble un instant, mais Jasper rendit la cigarette à Emmett et dit, d'une voix brisée:

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, à présent? Ou je vais vivre? Comment je vais gagner ma vie? »

« Tu peux changer d'état, prendre un autre nom, devenir à nouveau shérif ailleurs, si ça te dit… »

Jasper secoua la tête:

« Non, je ne veux pas perdre Rose à nouveau »

« Et je suppose qu'intégrer notre clan ne te tente pas? »

« Si. Justement. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… »

Emmett était plutôt surpris, mais changea de sujet:

« Qu'as dit ou fait Bella pour te mettre dans une telle rage? »

« Elle m'a demandé si j'avais couché avec une prostituée… »

Emmett ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes:

« Sans rire? »

« Sans rire! »

« Mais…Il y a une heure elle ne savait pas comment on fait les bébés?! »

« Je soupçonne Alice d'y être pour beaucoup dans cette subite éducation… »

« Alice a grandit avec deux frères, et elle a toujours été garçon manqué. Elle n'a que des amis garçons au village indien. Elle n'est jamais allée à l'école et elle a été instruite par maman, comme Edward et moi, avec les enfants du village indien. La première fille qu'elle a vraiment fréquenté c'est Rosalie. D'ailleurs Alice était souvent habillée en garçon jusqu'à l' arrivée de Rose… »

« Oh mais elle continue! »

Grinça Jasper.

Son cœur battait fort. Il aimait en apprendre davantage sur Alice. Il aimait d'ailleurs ça un peu trop, comme l'idée de devenir un membre du gang Cullen…

« Tout ça pour te dire qu'on a toujours traité notre sœur comme un garçon. On se gène pas pour parler devant elle du coup elle sait des choses que les autres jeunes filles ignorent sans doute… »

Jasper ne répondit pas.

Emmett finit par lui demander:

« Et sinon, tu es déjà monté à l'étage au saloon? »

Jasper le dévisagea, mécontent, mais l'autre avait un air tellement amusé qu'il ne put que rire lui aussi:

« Ouais, bien sur. Le jour de mes 17 ans. Cadeau du shérif Swan… »

Emmett pouffa de rire:

« T'as choisit laquelle? Tanya? Kate? Irina? »

« Non…J'préfère les brunes…Je suis allé avec Maria… »

« Oh elle est belle aussi. Et elle la réputation de ne pas avoir froid aux yeux, autant que Tanya…. »

« Mmmhhh…Je me sentais pas spécialement à l'aise quand même… »

« Edward a dit pareil. Il a jamais voulu y retourner »

« Edward…Ca m'étonne pas qu'il y soit allé, avec toi comme frère… »

Emmett se mit à rire:

« J'ai amené mon frère et Jacob…Une pierre, deux coups… »

« Oh…Laquelle a accepté Jacob? »

« Tanya. Mais elles auraient toutes accepté tu sais. Elle ne font pas de différence, du moment qu'on paye.. »

Jasper se tut et ferma les yeux.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il pouvait parler comme ça avec un homme de son âge.

C'était bien. Il découvrait que c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter aussi. Ne pas être seul quand ça n'allait pas. Il avait observé les interactions entre les membres du gang Cullen. Carlisle était le père. Pas le chef. Le père. Pour tous, même pour Seth qui n'en avait plus, même pour Jacob qui en avait un.

Jasper aimait surtout voir Emmett et Edward ensemble.

Ils se taquinaient, se bousculaient, se chamaillaient. Ils se cherchaient sans cesse.

Mais ils étaient aussi complices et très liés. Au moindre problème ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi pour Jacob, pour Seth, pour Alice, pour Rosalie.

Sans doute pour Bella à présent.

Et peut-être même pour lui.

Jasper ne voulait pas être un voleur de banque. Mais il voulait une famille.

Il avait pensé la créer, avec Bella, mais à présent qu'il connaissait la famille Cullen le désir d'en faire partie, d'être un des leurs, était fort.

Emmett le sortit de ses pensées:

« Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux. Jusqu'à ce que tu prennes une décision. Je te suis redevable »

Jasper fit non de la tête.

Alors Emmett lui tendit la main:

« On est frère alors? »

Jasper le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le regard bleu d'Emmett était franc, sérieux, honnête.

Jasper tendit la main et serra celle du mari de sa sœur:

« Ouais. Frères… »

Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Mais le dis pas aux autres pour le moment, d'accord? »

Emmett ,pour toute réponse, passa sa paluche dans les boucles de Jasper, le décoiffant consciencieusement, comme Jasper l'avait souvent vu faire à Edward, Seth, Jacob et même au petit Henry.

Il râla pour la forme et ils retournèrent à la maison.

La nuit était tombée et ils allèrent directement se coucher. Les autres n'étaient déjà plus debout, d'ailleurs.

Edward ne se plaignit même pas quand Jasper s'allongea directement à ses côtés.

Le chien s'installa sur leurs pieds et les deux hommes ne protestèrent pas non plus: Rantanplan faisait une très bonne bouillote.

Quand Jasper se réveilla le lendemain matin il était seul dans le lit. Visiblement Edward était déjà debout et l'avait laissé dormir.

Jasper se leva et fit une rapide toilette avant de descendre.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était presque 10 heures du matin. Visiblement on l'avait laissé rattraper son sommeil.

Les 4 femmes étaient assises à table, en train d'écosser des petits pois.

Bella tourna le dos ostensiblement à Jasper quand il entra dans la pièce principale. Il embrassa sa sœur et salua Esmée.

Alice le fixa , un air de mépris sur le visage.

Jasper sentit son ventre se retourner. Qu'Alice le déteste était une chose, qu'elle le méprise en était une autre.

Aussi décida-t-il de commencer par elle.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre dehors mais elle l'ignora. Mais Emmett, debout en train de boire du café, avait vu l'échange muet et demanda à sa sœur d'aller voir le chien.

Alice sortit en maugréant, suivie par Jasper.

Jasper se sentit plus désarmé face à la jeune fille qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Alice, l'œil au beur noir, l'air buté et malheureuse, croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit.

Jasper se dandina d'nu pied sur l'autre et dit:

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du te crier comme ça dessus. Tu n'es pas une…Enfin tu es une chouette fille et »

« Tu le penses vraiment? »

« Oh oui! Tu es maligne, drôle, intelligente, jolie… »

Alice rougit et s'agita, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Jasper retint son rire et lui tendit la main:

« Amis? »

« Elle regarda la main tendue et secoua la tête:

« Non! »

Mais elle souriait et il fronça le nez:

« Ok, je vois… »

Elle s'éloigna et rentra dans la maison en courant.

Jasper essayait de faire le lien entre le jeune garçon qu'il avait pratiquement tabassé quelques jours plus tôt et la jeune fille dont il était en train de tomber amoureux. Impossible . Pourtant c'était bien la même personne.

Bella sortit, les yeux rouges.

Elle lui présenta ses excuses:

« Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça. Je suis désolée. »

« Je n'aurais jamais du te hurler dessus comme je l'ai fait. Pardonne moi… »

« Bien sur. Je…On va partir… »

Il la regarda, surpris:

« Ou ça? »

« L'échange! Je vais retourner chez moi »

« Oh, c'est pour aujourd'hui? »

« Oui, je vais partir avec Carlisle, Jacob et Edward… »

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis Bella commença à enlever sa bague mais Jasper posa sa main sur celle de sa fiancée:

« Attend! »

Il l'attira sur le côté de la maison, là ou on ne pourrait pas les voir.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui:

« Tu as été une fiancée formidable Bella… »

« Toi aussi… »

Il prit alors son menton entre deux mains et alla l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent avec douceur puis il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui gémit mais accepta l'intrusion.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse mais rapidement.

Puis leurs bouches se quittèrent et ils se sourirent.

Bella enleva la bague et la rendit à Jasper.

Il la mit dans sa poche et la serra fort contre lui, avant de déposer un léger baiser très rapide sur ses lèvres, puis sur son nez.

Enfin, bras dessus, bras dessous, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Bella reprit l'écossage des petits pois et bien sur tout le monde remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus sa bague de fiançailles, mais personne ne dit rien.

Emmett sortit et alla trouver Edward, qui sellait son cheval:

« Bella ne porte plus sa bague »

« Et alors? Pourquoi tu me dis ça?! »

Emmett ricana:

« Ne me la raconte pas Edward… »

Son frère lança une brosse dans sa direction et Emmett l'esquiva en riant.

« De toutes façons elle rentre chez elle… »

« Ouais, mais on peut l'enlever de nouveau… »

« C'est pas marrant Em'… »

« Bah, si elle est d'accord? »

Edward secoua la tête et sortit, les poings dans les poches et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

Jacob arriva à ce moment là et jugea plus prudent de ne rien demander à Edward vu l'air furieux sur son visage.

Il venait dire au revoir à Bella.

Il entra dans la cuisine.

Jasper, qui n'avait pas déjeuné était en train de manger du porridge. Esmée en servit aussitôt une part à Jacob qui mangea un moment en silence.

Bella était fébrile, et passait du rouge au blanc en quelques secondes.

Carlisle lui avait expliqué, dès son lever, comment l'échange allait avoir lieu.

Elle allait revoir son père. Retrouver sa vie d'avant. Et elle ne savait plus si ça la réjouissait ou la peinait.

De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le choix: son père allait venir avec Sam Uley et si elle ne se présentait pas à l'échange il serait sans doute persuadé qu'elle était morte et abattrait probablement Sam sur place.

Elle était nerveuse. Son père allait sans aucun doute lui poser des milliers de questions. Bella ne savait pas mentir mais elle allait faire un effort. Elle était bien décidée à ne rien raconter sur les Cullen.

Elle monta dans la chambre d'Alice et quitta la robe que Rosalie lui avait prêtée et enfila la sienne, qui avait été lavée par Esmée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir en pied d'Alice et soupira: elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille dans cette robe là, qui faisait moins adulte que celle de Rose.

Elle descendit et se mordit les lèvres. Les remercier tous de leur accueil était peut-être un peu poussé…

Mais elle alla enlacer Rosalie, puis Esmée. Et elle prit le petit Henry dans ses bras, tachant de contenir ses larmes.

Le bébé allait lui manquer affreusement.

Henry, tout heureux qu'on joue avec lui ne lâcha pas Bella bien entendu.

Elle entendait les hommes sortir les cheveux devant la maison.

Tout à coup, Jacob Black se dressa devant elle.

Elle était accroupie, en train de jouer avec le bébé et elle fut surprise, et rejeta la tête en arrière pour le regarder:

« Viens voir un instant Bella, s'il te plait… »

Elle le suivit après avoir confié le bébé à Alice.

Jacob l'amena vers la maison en construction de Rosalie et Emmett.

Quand ils ne furent plus en vue des autres il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Bella aimait bien Jacob désormais, mais pas de cette façon là.

Il lui caressa les cheveux:

« Bella…Je sais que tu n'est plus fiancée à Jasper. Je sais aussi que tu dois rentrer chez toi mais…Je…Tu me plais…Vraiment…Pourtant tu es une blanche et je n'aurais pas cru dire ça mais…Si tu veux je peux nous construire une maison, comme celle de Rosalie et Emmett…Et je vivrai comme toi…J'ai vu que tu étais contente quand je t'ai offert la fleur… »

« Oh, c'était toi la fleur dans mon assiette? »

Il fit oui de la tête.

Il la regardait avec une telle adoration que Bella en rougit.

Il se pencha vers elle et elle reçut son deuxième baiser de la journée. Celui-ci était très différent. Le baiser donné par Jasper avait été très rapide, très doux, dénué de passion et c'était essentiellement un baiser d'adieu.

Là, Jacob l'embrassait avec fougue. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et elle dut lutter pour tenir le rythme. Il embrassait bien, mais Bella eut presque peur de ses propres sentiments. C'était…Un peu trop agréable. Ca lui donnait envie de davantage… Elle avait envie de se fondre contre lui, de ne plus jamais s'en aller.

Elle passa son bras autour du cou de l'indien et il la souleva de terre, tournant sur lui-même.

Il quitta finalement sa bouche et lui sourit:

« Je peux venir te chercher, cette nuit…Devant ta fenêtre et »

Bella l'interrompit. Elle aimait beaucoup Jacob, mais elle n'était as amoureuse de lui. Même avec l'absence totale d'expérience qui était la sienne, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser se bercer d'illusions:

« Jacob…Non. Je suis désolée, je t'aime beaucoup mais…Pas comme ça… »

Jacob perdit son sourire. Il reposa la jeune fille à terre et essaya de sourire malgré tout:

« Je vois…Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée »

« Ne sois pas désolée d'être honnête. Je…Il a de la chance… »

Bella rougit mais ne demanda pas à qui Jacob faisait allusion, elle le savait.

Ils entendirent alors Carlisle appeler Bella et ils retournèrent près de la maison principale.

Les 3 chevaux étaient prêts et Bella sentit son cœur se serrer. Edward et Carlisle étaient déjà en selle.

Bella embrassa les autres, les serrant fort dans ses bras, puis monta elle aussi à cheval.

Ils partirent dans un silence lourd. Bella luttait contre les larmes. Elle ne savais pas très bien monter à cheval et Edward prit souvent son cheval par les rennes pour l'aider.

Au bout de plus de deux heures de chevauchée ils arrivèrent prêt d'un grand pré que Bella ne connaissait pas. Mais c'était là que devait se faire l'échange, elle le comprit de suite.

Ils étaient encore dans les bois, et Carlisle était très concentré.

Bella descendit de cheval, toute courbaturée. Elle fit quelques pas et fut surprise en sentant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard intense d'Edward. Il ne souriait pas et paraissait malheureux.

Il la prit dans ses bras et Bella se jeta à son cou.

Ce ne fut pas lui qui l'embrassa, ils initièrent le baiser d'un même mouvement.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et s'épousèrent fermement. Bella ouvrit la bouche et enroula sa langue autour de celle d'Edward quand il la glissa contre la sienne.

C'était un baiser furieux et passionné, urgent, aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle appelle Bella.

Alors ils quittèrent les lèvres l'un de l'autre à regret.

Ils marchèrent vers Carlisle, main dans la mains. Si le père d'Edward s'en aperçut, il n'en laissa rien paraitre…

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler mais Bella se sentait pleine de force et de courage.

Carlisle lui sourit, et lui expliqua, tandis qu'Edward remontait en selle:

« Regarde, ils sont là-bas…Tu vas aller rejoindre ton père à pied. Tu vas partir au signal; quand ton père tirera un coup en l'air, alors tu iras et Sam aussi, de son côté! »

Bella eut à peine le temps d'approuver de la tête que son père, qui l'avait vue de loin, tirait un coup en l'air.

Bella avança de quelques pas et se retourna. Carlisle la regardait marcher , un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Edward la fixait, un air malheureux sur le visage. Elle sourit aux deux hommes puis se tourna vers son père et se mit à courir dans les hautes herbes.

A mi-chemin elle croisa Sam Uley.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu et fut surprise , elle ne l'avait pas imaginé si grand et si vieux. Il avait au moins 10 ans de plus qu'Emily et son visage était marqué par la vie.

Il marchait vers les Cullen, les mains liées dans le dos et ne la regardait pas mais elle s'écria:

« C'est une fille! »

Sam se tourna vers elle, surpris:

« Quoi? »

« Votre bébé! C'est une belle petite fille! J'ai vu Emily…Tout s'est bien passé, elles vont bien et la petite est magnifique! »

Sam la regarda, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris mais ravis puis se mit à courir plus vite.

Bella le regarda filer vers Carlisle et Edward puis elle reprit son chemin vers son père. A peine fut elle prêt de lui qu'il se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il pleurait, ce qui choqua beaucoup Bella.

Puis il la tint par les épaules et la regarda:

« Tu vas bien? Ils t'ont fait du mal?! Je vais les tuer! Je te jure, je vais les traquer et leur faire payer…Mon bébé, mon bébé… »

Il la serra à nouveau contre lui et Bella dut se dégager pour lui dire:

« Je vais très bien! Ils ne m'ont fait aucun mal, ils sont très gentils! Je ne veux pas que tu les tues! »

Mais son père la souleva de terre et l'installa sur le cheval qu'avait monté Sam. Il sauta alors sur le sien et la ramena à Forks.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle put lui dire, il l'amena chez le médecin et ce n'est qu'après que le docteur Gerandy l'eut examinée et que son infirmière qui faisait aussi office de sage femme , malgré les réticences de Bella eut vérifié son hymen, qu'il fut soulagé. Sa fille n'avait pas été frappée ni violée.

Bella était furieuse après son père. Il l'aimait et voulait qu'elle soit en bonne santé mais quand même…

Il la ramena ensuite à la maison et Bella fut heureuse de retrouver la gouvernante, qui l'embrassa longuement.

Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre et câlina son Teddy Bear. Son père vint la voir, plus calme.

Elle ne donna aucun détail sur l'emplacement de la maison des Cullen (son père disait « leur repaire« ) mais elle ne put s'empêcher de les défendre, répétant qu'ils étaient une famille normale, qu'ils étaient gentils, tout sauf des monstres.

Puis il lui posa des questions sur Jasper, bien sur.

Bella, ainsi que Carlisle le lui avait demandé, dit ne rien savoir du tout concernant cette histoire ou Jasper aurait abattu un homme en compagnie du gang Cullen. Par contre, elle confirma qu'il était bien passé dans leur camp. Elle précisa qu'ils avaient rompu leurs fiançailles.

Il nota tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit et elle fut obligée de mentir et dire qu'elle était fatiguée pour se retrouver un peu seule.

Elle se changea, et passa sa chemise de nuit.

Elle plia ses vêtements et s'allongea, avec un livre.

En fin de soirée son père lui monta un plateau avec de la soupe et de la compote. Bella faillit protester qu'elle n'était pas malade mais ne dit rien, mangea et se coucha.

Elle ne pensa pas à Sam ou à son retour chez elle. Elle ne pensa pas non plus à sa pénible visite médicale ou aux cris de son père.

Non, ce à quoi elle pensa, allongée dans son lit, avec son ours en peluche dans les bras fut les trois baisers échangés durant cette journée. Elle qui n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon s'était largement rattrapée en quelques heures à peine…

Les deux premiers baisers avaient été agréables, voire délicieux pour le second.

Mais le troisième avait été une consécration. Embrasser Edward Cullen était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans la vie.

Bella sourit dans la pénombre.

Sa décision, prise le matin même, était confortée par les événements des dernières heures.


	8. retour

_**Ndla: Oui je sais, je suis en retard. Désolée j'ai eu des imprévus, plus la rentrée, toussa toussa…**_

_**Mais le chapitre est là.**_

_**Je n'aime pas faire ça mais je n'ai pas le choix: chère « Guest », je voudrais que tu m'écrives la même review qu'en anonyme mais avec un compte, afin que je puisse te répondre…Tes remarques sont intéressantes et je voudrais beaucoup y répondre. Mais pas en public, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!**_

_**Par contre, une chose concernant les lecteurs de cette fic je vais te répondre en note d'auteur: effectivement ni toi ni moi n'étions en 1880 avec les bandits et les shérifs. C'est pour cela que je m'inspire de ce dont je me souviens des westerns que j'ai pu voir: dans mon souvenir, ils n'avaient pas un langage spécialement châtié. Les protagonistes de cette histoire ne sont pas des bourgeois ou des aristocrates mais des gens du peuple, donc j'ai pensé qu'un parlé simple leur convenait.**_

_**Sinon j'ai supprimé ta review anonyme non pas parce que je ne supporte pas la critique mais parce que la majorité des choses que tu me reprochais ne concernait pas cette histoire mais d'autres, et surtout moi et ma personnalité. Je suis toute prête à entendre, et discuter et surtout me remettre en question et évoluer mais je préfèrerais que ce soit entre toi et moi, donc n'hésite pas à me contacter: je ne mords pas^^**_

Bella attendit l'heure la plus sombre, celle juste avant l'aube. Alors, elle s'habilla en silence et déposa son traversin dans son lit, en long et déposa dessus la lettre destinée à son père qu'elle avait longuement écrite durant la nuit à la lueur de sa bougie et elle recouvrit le tout de sa couverture.

Puis elle rassembla le baluchon qu'elle avait préparé, ainsi que tout l'argent qu'elle possédait et qu'elle glissa dans une pochette de cuir qu'elle coinça dans sa ceinture.

Elle descendit silencieusement, le cœur battant, son baluchon, d'où seule la tête de son Teddy émergeait , contre son cœur.

Arrivée sans dommage dans la cuisine elle se servit un verre de lait et glissa une pomme dans sa poche. Le ventre noué, elle ne put rien avaler mais elle emplit un panier d'osier de victuailles : farine, sucre, café, viande et poisson séchés, légumes secs et elle prit même le jambon qui séchait dans la buanderie attenante à la cuisine.

Enfin, sur la pointe des pieds elle sortit de la maison et se rendit à l'écurie.

Elle caressa Alec, le cheval de son père et lui donna une carotte, après quoi elle le sella et installa sur la selle des sacoches spéciales. Dans l'une des sacoches elle installa son baluchon contenant ses vêtements, bijoux et autres papiers d'identité, ainsi que ses livres préférés, sans oublier Teddy et dans l'autre elle vida les provisions contenues dans le panier.

Enfin, à la lueur de sa bougie elle chercha et trouva, endormit dans un coin, Peter, le chat des voisins que Bella considérait comme le sien. Elle ramassa le chat , le caressa et le mit prestement dans le panier _**(ndla : il s'agit d'un panier en osier avec un couvercle qui se rabat, style panier de pique nique) **_désormais vide. Le chat miaula un peu et Bella lui glissa un bon morceau de lard séché : le silence se fit.

Elle accrocha alors de son mieux le panier à l'arrière de la selle, puis détacha le cheval et le sortit dans la rue. Le moment le plus dangereux était arrivé et Bella, le cœur battant à tout rompre, retint son souffle.

Elle avait mit le chapeau de son père sur sa tête et enfilé un pantalon et une chemise lui appartenant, mais tout ceci était bien sur trop grand et elle savait qu'un passant la regardant attentivement la confondrait tout de suite.

Heureusement la rue était vide.

Elle alla alors détacher Charlotte, le cocker de son père, qui lui lécha les mains. La chienne dans les bras elle monta en selle, prit les rennes dans sa main droite, tout en tenant Charlotte de l'autre main et le cheval avança.

Elle s'obligea à traverser la ville à allure normale, mais dès qu'elle eut dépassé l'école elle lança le cheval plus rapidement, sans trop non plus, ne voulant pas le fatiguer.

Charlotte se tenait sagement contre elle mais, dans le panier, Peter miaulait son mécontentement.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'en entrant dans la forêt. Elle laissa Charlotte trottiner et se soulager mais ne sortit pas le chat du panier, se contentant de lui donner un peu de poisson fumé.

Le cheval brouta et se reposa un moment puis elle repartit, Charlotte toujours sur son cœur.

Bella savait très bien qu'elle ne serait pas capable de retrouver la maison des Cullen toute seule mais elle savait se rendre au village indien, et de là elle se ferait conduire vers ce qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa maison.

Elle n'avait pas ,jusqu'à présent, réellement pensé à la réaction des Cullen quand elle allait revenir mais elle espérait très fort qu'ils allaient être heureux de sa venue.

Dans le cas d'Edward ça lui paraissait même certain.

Elle chevaucha plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait, et elle commençait à paniquer, ayant peur de s'être égarée quand elle vit la fumée à travers les arbres.

Elle descendit alors de cheval et termina le trajet à pieds.

Elle enleva son chapeau et s'avança dans le village. Il était encore très tôt et un fin crachin tombait, aussi il n'y avait personne dehors. Elle resta debout, indécise, se demandant si elle devait attendre ou réveiller quelqu'un.

Mais, heureusement, un homme sortit d'un tipi au bout de quelques minutes.

Soulagée, Bella reconnut Sam Uley.

Ce dernier resta interdit.

Il avait retrouvé sa femme et découvert sa fille la veille et n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, fêtant son retour parmi les siens, et trouver une jeune fille vêtue d'habits d'homme bien trop grands, un chien dans les bras, au petit jour, lui parut incroyable.

Mais elle s'avança vers lui en souriant et il reconnut Bella Swan.

Interloqué il lui demanda:

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Je veux retourner chez les Cullen ! »

Il la dévisagea un moment, sous le choc Elle continua :

« Je veux vivre avec eux ! J'ai amené mes affaires ! »

Elle montra du doigt son cheval bien chargé. Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux:

« Mais …Ton père ? »

« Je lui ai laissé une lettre ! Je veux vraiment retrouver Edward ! Et…Les autres aussi! »

Bella avait rougit et Sam comprit, et se mit à rire :

« Je vois…Je pense que ça va créer de très gros problèmes mais on verra…Je vais demander à Leah de t'accompagner ! »

Bella sauta de joie, tandis que Charlotte se mettait à pourchasser les poules effrayées.

Elle réussit à récupérer sa chienne mais du coup pas mal de monde sortit pour voir d'où venait tout ce remue ménage. Seth la reconnut et comme Sam demeura surpris puis fut content de la voir.

Leah arriva, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, mais amusée également.

Sautant sur un grand poney indien elle guida Bella dans la forêt.

Elle ne lui posa pas de questions et Bella lui en fut reconnaissante.

Le chat s'était endormit dans le panier et le trajet se déroula dans le silence.

Quand la maison fut en vue, le cœur de Bella se mit à battre à toute allure.

Elle remercia Leah qui fit demi tour et descendit de cheval.

Elle posa Charlotte au sol et attacha Alec à l'arbre le plus proche, les mains tremblantes.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et frappa, les mains moites .

La porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett, en chemise et pantalon, les bretelles sur les hanches , pieds nus, et une tasse de thé à la main.

Bella avait préparé dans sa tête tout un discours pour expliquer son retour mais elle ne fut pas capable de dire autre chose que :

« C'est moi… »

Emmett la fixa un long moment, sous le choc, puis sembla se réveiller, se fendit d'un immense sourire et cria :

« Edward ! Viens donc un peu voir ce que le vent a ramené ! »

Edward, depuis la veille, montait dans sa tête, mais aussi avec son frère, un plan pour se rendre en ville, réussir à parler à Bella et éventuellement la ramener avec eux.

La voir en face de lui paraissait tout simplement inimaginable…

Il resta muet et sans réaction un long moment.

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il lui dit finalement :

« Mais..Je devais venir te chercher… »

Elle sourit alors :

« Ben tu vois, pas la peine je suis là ! »

« Oui je vois… »

A ce moment là Esmée apparut derrière son fils, sans doute prévenue de l'arrivée de Bella par Emmett.

Elle aussi dévisagea Bella avec stupéfaction et Bella, gênée marmonna :

« Je, je suis revenue…Et, euh…J'ai amené des choses. Du sucre, j'ai amené du sucre… »

Esmée retrouva ses esprits et sourit à la jeune fille :

« Tu as bien fait. Le sucre ça peut toujours servir ! Allez, entre vite ! »

Mais Bella expliqua :

« J'ai mon chat dans le panier, je vais le chercher !

« Edward va s'en charger ! »

Elle donna une tape dans le dos d'Edward qui se secoua et sortit d'un pas mal assuré vers le cheval de Bella.

Esmée prit la jeune fille par les épaules et entra dans la cuisine avec elle.

Seul Emmett était là et il tendit à la jeune fille une tasse de thé, avant de monter, pour sans aucun doute prévenir les autres.

Edward rentra, le baluchon sous un bras, les sacoches en travers des épaules, le panier contenant Peter à la main et Charlotte sur ses talons.

Croulant sous le poids il s'adressa à la jeune fille :

« T'as pas prit que du sucre ! »

Mais il souriait et Bella lui prit le panier des mains, le posa à terre et l'ouvrit. Peter passa la tête hors du panier, regarda autour de lui, puis sortit prudemment, fit le tour de la pièce et lapa sans façon la soucoupe de lait qu'Esmée lui donna. Ensuite il s'étira et s'allongea en rond prêt de la cheminée pour terminer sa sieste interrompue. Les souris pouvaient bien attendre.

Une cavalcade se fit alors entendre dans les escaliers et les autres arrivèrent, en tenue de nuit.

Alice se jeta au cou de Bella, qui la réceptionna en riant.

Tout le monde était content de la voir. Les moments un peu gênant furent quand Bella salua Jasper et Jacob.

Mais Jasper paraissait vraiment content de la voir et Jake faisait visiblement contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Rosalie la serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis Emmett monta son baluchon dans la chambre d'Alice, tandis que Bella sortait les provisions de la sacoche.

Esmée la remercia en riant.

Rantanplan descendit le dernier.

Il s'immobilisa en voyant Charlotte.

Cette dernière le fixa d'un air hautain et Rantanplan s'écrasa au sol, soumis.

Il rampa sous la table et n'en sortit plus, ne remarquant même pas la présence de Peter. Du reste, Rantanplan adorait les chats.

Le petit déjeuner se tint dans un joyeux brouhaha. Bella, assise entre Alice et Edward, son bras posé sur les épaules d'Alice qui la tenait de la même façon, mangea du porridge puis une pomme.

Elle parla avec les autres, expliquant son expédition et leur retraçant les grandes lignes de la lettre laissée à son père.

Elle avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse et très vite elle sentit les doigts d'Edward se lier aux siens sous la nappe.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il souriait béatement.

Néanmoins, elle sentait que Carlisle devenait plus grave et elle termina son récit avec une grosse boule dans la gorge.

Ce fut Jasper qui parla :

« Bella, je connais suffisamment ton père pour te dire que ta lettre ne va pas le calmer…Il va agir, c'est évident !' »

Bella baissa la tête :

« Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis mais…Je voulais vraiment revenir… »

En prononçant ces mots elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Edward, faisant rire tout le monde, sauf Jacob qui haussa les épaules et Edward qui lui sourit en retour, serrant sa main plus fort encore.

Carlisle prit le relais :

« Ton père ne sait pas venir jusqu'ici, par contre il connaît le chemin du village indien, tout comme toi, il est probable qu'il va aller là-bas et exiger de te voir ! »

Bella releva la tête :

« Alors je lui parlerai ! »

«Moi aussi ! »

Dit Edward, ce qui n'enthousiasma pas tellement les autres. Dubitative, Bella lui expliqua :

« Mon père risque de, euh…te prendre en grippe… »

« Alors on a qu'à aller à Port Angeles et se marier ! »

« Ce sera pire, aux yeux de mon père… »

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, Alice le fit :

« Et de toutes façons, tu n'as pas de robe de mariée ! »

Cela détendit l'atmosphère et Bella, sans surprise, vit Jasper prendre la main d'Alice entre les siennes, ce qui fit grimacer un peu Carlisle mais sourire les autres.

Alice retira sa main et Jasper baissa la tête. Mais Bella vit Alice lancer un regard amusé à Jasper. Elle le faisait marcher, c'était évident.

Tandis que chez les Cullen on réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de protéger tout le monde, à Forks, Charlie Swan s'éveillait.

Il n'avait presque pas dormit quand sa fille avait disparu.

En arrivant au commissariat ce jour-là et en le trouvant vide, il ne comprit pas.

Il était parti en laissant Jasper Hale avec une jeune fille inconnue déguisée en garçon, et avait envoyé Bella amener des vêtements féminins.

Et plus personne à son retour…

Au tout début, il pensa que Jasper avait emmené sa fille pour l'épouser plus vite que prévu.

Il fulmina et alerta ses collègues, mais au bout de 2 jours il reçut une lettre du gang Cullen…

Ou il apprit que sa précieuse petite fille était retenue comme otage.

Il avait beau connaître la réputation de gentleman de Carlisle Cullen, il était terrifié à l'idée que sa fille soit violée, battue, maltraitée, voire tuée.

Heureusement, à ce moment là, le shérif adjoint de Port Angeles, Gareth Adamson, était arrivé et l'empêcha de commettre une bêtise en se rendant au village indien, commettre un massacre pour qu'on lui rende sa fille.

A la place, Charlie se rendit au point de rencontre notifié par Carlisle Cullen et échangea Sam Uley contre sa fille.

Entre temps, il avait apprit que Jasper Hale, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, était passé du côté des Cullen.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un instant qu'il puisse en être de même pour sa fille.

Il l'avait enfin récupérée et avait été rassuré par la visite chez le médecin : son enfant était indemne.

Aussi, le lendemain il se réveilla inhabituellement tard.

Il se leva et s'habilla, se rasa puis alla entrouvrir la porte de la chambre de Bella : il la distingua dans son lit et ne la dérangea pas : la pauvre devait récupérer elle aussi.

Il descendit à la cuisine, et, peu enclin à se préoccuper de ses provisions puisque c'était Maggie, la gouvernante qui gérait tout cela, il ne s'aperçut même pas que beaucoup de victuailles avaient disparu.

Il mangea et lu son journal.

Il remonta plusieurs fois voir si la jeune fille dormait encore : c'était le cas.

Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'il résolut de la réveiller.

Et il découvrit avec horreur le traversin, et la lettre…

_« Cher papa,_

_Je vais très bien et je suis libre de mes décisions au moment ou je t'écris: je m'en vais. _

_Je t'aime beaucoup, énormément, même, mais je retourne vivre chez les Cullen. _

_Je sais que tu as toujours fait de ton mieux pour t'occuper de moi ainsi que Maggie, mais là-bas j'ai des frères et sœurs et une mère._

_J'aime leur façon de vivre, leur vision de la vie. Ma place est avec eux. _

_Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, comme un désamour de ma part ou autre: ce n'est pas ça du tout! _

_Je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, et ce que je veux, de toutes mes forces, c'est être heureuse à leurs côtés. _

_Je penserai souvent à toi mon petit papa, je t'enverrai de mes nouvelles. _

_Je t'embrasse très fort:_

_Ta fille qui t'aime, Bella _

_PS: je prend_s _Charlotte, qui sera très heureuse avec nous, ainsi que Peter: préviens les voisins. »_

Durant les jours précédents, ce qui avait empêché Charlie de commettre un massacre ou de faire n'importe quoi avait été la présence de Gareth. Hors, Gareth était reparti la veille…

Charlie Swan ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir: il prit son arme, son fusil et couru à la grange pour découvrir que Bella était partie avec Alec.

Fou d'angoisse, il sella rapidement Aro, son autre cheval et partit vers le village indien, sans demander de renfort ni prévenir personne…

Pendant ce temps, à l'insu de Charlie Swan mais aussi de Bella, le gang Cullen se préparait à la prévisible arrivée du shérif.

Emmett, Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jacob et Sam discutaient de comment ils allaient gérer ce problème imprévu. Jasper avait été mit de côté, les Cullen n'ayant pas encore une confiance absolue en lui, quand à Edward il était collé à Bella et personne le lui demanda de se servir de ses neurones. Alice avait été chargée d'occuper Jasper. Rantanplan avait totalement oublié Jasper: il suivait pas à pas Charlotte, et quand il était fatigué il allait dormir collé à Peter.

Bella s'était changée et avait installé ses affaires dans la chambre d'Alice, asseyant notamment son Teddy Bear sur son oreiller.

Puis, en redescendant elle avait été attrapée par Edward qui l'avait serrée contre lui et faite virevolter.

Ils étaient allé marcher un peu dans la forêt, pour se retrouver tous les deux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois revenue! »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester loin »

Ils étaient étrangement intimidés. La veille, le baiser qu'Edward avait eu le courage d'initier était un baiser d'adieu dans sa tête. Le désespoir lui avait donné des ailes. Mais au moment ou il lui semblait qu'ils avaient du temps, sa gêne revenait.

Mais ils se prirent par la main et marchèrent un long moment.

« Tu es sur qu'on ne vas pas se perdre? »

S'inquiéta Bella. Edward en rit:

« Non, aucune chance, je connais la forêt aussi bien que ma maison et de plus, je sais pister »

« Tu as vraiment été élevé comme un indien! »

« Non, pas complètement, mais ma mère faisait l'école aux enfants indiens, j'y allais moi aussi et du coup mes amis m'ont eux aussi apprit pas mal de choses, toutes très utiles! »

« Oui, comme monter aux arbres! »

« Entre autre! »

Bella attendait qu'Edward l'embrasse. Et elle finit par comprendre qu'elle risquait d'attendre longtemps…

Elle lui lança alors un regard noir:

« Je me demande si tu es vraiment content que je sois revenue… »

Le jeune homme pila net, surpris:

« Bien sur que je suis ravi! Je te l'ai dit! »

« Oui mais tu ne le montres pas beaucoup… »

Elle releva un peu sa robe et s'éloigna d'Edward, affectant d'être vexée.

Edward lui couru après et la prit dans ses bras, l'adossa à un arbre et l'embrassa enfin.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et il la serra plus fort encore, tandis que leurs langues apprenaient à se connaitre intimement.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, leurs mains fourrageant dans leurs cheveux, leurs cœurs battant à toute allure et leurs sens s'aiguisant.

Quand ils cessèrent leurs baisers, frigorifiés, ils repartirent vers la maison, main dans la main et Edward s'inquiéta:

« Je sais bien que vous avez rompu vos fiançailles mais je ne sais pas comment Jasper va prendre le fait qu'on soit ensemble… »

« Bah…Je pense qu'Alice et lui… »

Edward secoua la tête:

« Tu sais, ma sœur est une tête de pioche, elle risque de lui en faire baver pas mal… »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais vu ta sœur amoureuse… »

Edward sourit et secoua la tête:

« Mon père disait toujours qu'Alice finirait par épouser un indien, vu qu'elle se comportait toujours comme tel quand elle était gamine…Et finalement, elle semble être en train de tomber amoureuse d'un shérif blond aux yeux bleus… »

« Qui lui a tapé dessus… »

« Qui lui a tapé dessus! Je confirme: elle va d'abord lui en faire baver! »


	9. ficelé

_**Ana (en guest) : oui tout à fait je me calque sur le caractère de Bella dans l'œuvre originale : timide, assez à l'écart mais évoluant vers une personnalité plus forte et s'affirmant de plus en plus…Je pense faire ça dans pratiquement toutes mes fics, mais j'ai bien envie d'en écrire une ou elle aurait un caractère fort dès le début !**_

Charlie ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire en se rendant au campement indien.

Il ne voulait pas sciemment tuer des gens, mais récupérer sa fille, et il ferait tout pour ça.

Il se doutait qu'il allait être attendu aussi il ne prit aucune précaution en approchant du camp.

Et très vite il fut entouré par plusieurs Quileutes.

Il reconnut Sam Uley et Jacob Black, dont il avait affiché lui-même l'avis de recherche des mois plus tôt.

Il ne connaissait pas les cinq autres hommes (tous indiens) mais ils étaient eux aussi grands et avaient l'air déterminé.

Ils étaient armés, bien que pas directement menaçants, tout comme lui.

Charlie regarda Sam droit dans les yeux :

« Je veux récupérer ma fille ! »

« Je sais. Elle est chez les Cullen. A cette heure-ci il n'est pas impossible qu'elle soit déjà enceinte ! »

Répondit Sam, amusé.

Mais Charlie ne le prit pas du tout à la plaisanterie.

Rouge vif, il descendit de cheval et hurla :

« Quoi ? Qui ? Lequel profite de son innocence ? »

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas du plaisanter, Sam tenta de le calmer :

« Hé ! Je plaisantais voyons ! Elle est juste en train de parler avec les filles Cullen, c'est tout ! »

« JE VEUX MA FILLE ! JE LA VEUX MAINTENANT ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Hale a changé de camp mais je ne vais pas laisser ma propre enfant devenir une…Une hors la loi ! »

« Je peux comprendre ça. J'ai moi aussi une fille, elle est née il y a quelques jours ! Alors je sais ce que c'est que d'être père maintenant ! »

« Ravi pour toi ! Alors rends-moi mon enfant ! »

« Charlie…Elle ne veut pas…Elle veut vivre avec les Cullen à présent. Elle et Edward… »

Sam se tut, inquiet de voir Charlie Swan rougir plus encore :

« EDWARD ? Alors c'est lui le chacal qui a embobiné mon bébé ? Il croit quoi ? Qu'il va pouvoir s'amuser avec elle ? JAMAIS ! JE NE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE CA ! »

Charlie était si rouge, à présent, que les autres prirent peur. Il se mit à haleter, puis à geindre et finalement tomba à genoux.

Jacob et Sam s'approchèrent, Sam prit son arme et la fit passer à un autre, tandis que Jacob l'allongeait.

Ils le virent perdre connaissance et jurèrent tout bas.

Sam chercha le pouls à la jugulaire et souffla :

« Bon, il est pas mort cet imbécile. Il a juste du se donner un coup de sang en s'énervant comme ça ! »

Ils le transportèrent à l'intérieur d'un tipi.

Charlie reprit ses esprits un moment plus tard.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir et surtout à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Finalement plusieurs choses firent jour : tout d'abord il avait un mal de tête effroyable. Ensuite, il était totalement épuisé. Et, le pire sans doute : il était pieds et poings liés dans un tente d'indien.

Il tenta de se libérer mais bien sur sans y parvenir et ne parvint qu'à rouler sur lui-même et se retrouver inconfortablement sur le ventre.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un entrer dans la tente et se mit à jurer.

Aussitôt une voix féminine s'éleva :

« Dites donc, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Bella préfère vivre chez les Cullen ! »

Il grogna et sentit qu'on le repoussait sur le dos. Il regarda alors la personne qui venait de le retourner : c'était une indienne d'environ 35 ans, ses sourcils étaient froncés mais son regard était amusé.

« Vous savez ou est ma fille ? »

« Oui. Elle va venir vous voir. Elle va être inquiète en apprenant que vous avez fait un malaise. C'est une si gentille jeune fille. Elle ne mérite pas un grossier personnage comme vous comme père ! »

Charlie ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

Il était certes un shérif et ne portait pas les indiens dans son cœur mais il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une femme ou un enfant.

Il attendit : Bella devait venir. Elle n'allait pas être sourde.

L'indienne passa un linge dans une bassine visiblement remplie d'eau chaude et de feuilles. Elle l'essora et posa le longe sur le front du Shérif Swan.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« Une décoction de plantes. Ca va vous faire du bien. »

Charlie grommela vaguement.

La toile du tipi s'écarta alors et Charlie Swan vit Jasper Hale entrer.

Il s'agita : il était allongé, fermement ligoté et avait un linge posé sur la tête : ce n'était pas l'idéal pour asseoir son autorité. Il regarda l'indienne :

« C'est bon, ça va mieux, enlevez-moi ce truc ! »

« Il faut le garder au moins une heure, alors tenez vous tranquille et laissez moi vous soigner ! »

La jeune femme avait parlé avec plus d'autorité que Charlie et Jasper n'en avaient jamais eu à eux deux réunis et Charlie se tint coït.

Jasper hale s'assit en tailleur en face de lui, l'indienne sortit et Charlie grimaça un sourire à son ancien co équipier :

« Détache-moi Jaspé ! »

« Pour que vous vous mettiez à faire un foin de tous les diables ? Certainement pas ! »

« Bon sang Jasper mais tu es devenu fou toi aussi ou quoi ? »

« Je vais vous expliquer mais seulement si vous vous calmez ! Sinon je fais revenir Sue et attention, il parait que son moyen de calmer les agités c'est la purge ! »

« La purge ? »

« Ouais, les lavements si vous préférez ! »

« Non c'est bon je t'écoute ! »

« Si vous avez entendu dire que j'ai abattu ce gars à coups de pierres durant l'attaque du convoi de fond c'est totalement vrai. Il était planqué dans le fond de la diligence et il allait tirer sur Emmett Cullen. Dans le dos. Et Emmett c'est le mari de ma sœur. Le père de mon neveu Henry qui n'a qu'un an. Alors oui j'ai choisi de lui sauver la vie. Par contre je voulais juste assommer l'autre, pas le tuer. Mais la pierre était grosse et je crois que j'ai plus de force que je ne le pensais »

Charlie Swan ne dit rien, occupé à digérer les informations.

« Alors oui je suis de l'autre côté à présent. Et c'est pas si mal finalement »

Jasper souriait en regardant dans le vide et Charlie secoua la tête :

« T'es amoureux, c'est ça ? »

Jasper rougit et haussa les épaules :

« Oui. J'aime beaucoup Bella, mais comme ma sœur pas comme Al…Je veux dire : pas comme on doit aimer une fiancée ! »

« Ou est Bella ? »

« Dehors. Elle va venir vous voir. Par contre je vous préviens : elle est en colère ! »

Jasper sortit tandis que Charlie grommelait dans sa moustache. Bella entra alors, les yeux rouges et reniflante. Elle se jeta sur son père et l'étreignit, faisant tomber le linge, ce qui arrangeait plutôt son père…

« Papa ! J'ai eu si peur ! Je t'avais bien dit dans ma lettre de rester tranquille ! Enfin, quelle idée de foncer ici et de te mettre dans des états pareils ! »

« OH OUI BIEN SUR ! CE N'EST PAS COMME SI TU ETAIS MA FILLE ET QUE JE T'AIMAIS ! »

« Justement : puisque tu m'aimes tu dois respecter mes choix ! »

« TES CHOIX ? PARLONS EN ! VENIR T'ACOQUINER AVEC UNE BANDE DE HORS LA LOI ET D'INDIENS ! »

« IL SONT MERVEILLEUX ! JE SUIS BIEN AVEC EUX ! »

« ET AVEC MOI TU N'ETAIS PAS BIEN ? »

« BIEN SUR QUE SI ! »

« ALORS POURQUOI TU PARS ?! »

« PARCE QUE JE SUIS GRANDE ! ET JE SUIS AMOUREUSE D'EDWARD ! VOILA MAINTENANT TU LE SAIS ! »

« ET MOI TU NE M'AIMES PLUS ? »

« BIEN SUR QUE JE T'AIME VOYONS ! »

« ET BIEN ON DIRAIT PAS ! MOI JE LE PROUVE QUE JE T'AIME ! »

Le silence se fit alors. Juste devant le tipi, Carlisle, Jasper et Sam échangèrent des regards surpris.

Mais ce fut Sue qui passa la tête dans la tente pour voir ce qu'il en était :

« Ca va, ils pleurent en s'embrassant ! »

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage des 3 hommes, mais Sue entra dans le tipi :

« Oh ! Vous n'avez plus le linge sur le front ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre de vous sentir mal après ! »

Bella se releva et sourit à l'indienne :

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber, pardon ! »

Sue ramassa le linge et le trempa à nouveau dans la mixture avant de le tordre et de le poser à nouveau sur Charlie. Celui-ci, angoissé à la perspective d'un lavement, n'osa pas répliquer.

Carlisle entra à son tour dans le tipi. Il fit un signe de tête à Bella et elle sortit de la tente avec Sue.

Charlie regarda l'homme en face de lui :

« Carlisle Cullen… Depuis que j'attends de vous mettre la main dessus… »

« Dommage que vous soyez ficelé comme un saucisson… »

Charlie lui adressa un regard meurtrier mais Carlisle lui sourit :

« Bon. On va se mettre bien d'accord : je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous faire du mal, mais je ne vais pas non plus vous laisser faire n'importe quoi… »

« Je veux juste récupérer ma fille ! »

« Ca me parait compliqué. Elle veut rester chez nous ! »

« Oui oui ! Ca c'est votre fils qui lui a monté la tête ! »

« Hem, Edward et elle sont très amoureux c'est vrai, mais je peux comprendre que vous la trouviez trop jeune et on peut s'en tenir pour le moment à des fiançailles, ils peuvent bien attendre un peu et »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Jasper m'a dit que sa sœur a un fils qui a un an ! Je sais compter ! Emmett a attendu combien de temps avant de lui sauter dessus ? Dix minutes ?! »

« A peu près, en effet, mais le contexte était différent ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Euh, oui…Enfin, non mais…Bref. Pour l'instant il ne s'est rien passé ! »

Charlie respira mieux, d'un seul coup.

« Et Jasper il est amoureux de qui ? »

Carlisle pâlit à son tour :

« Pardon ? Jasper n'est pas amoureux ! »

« Ah il m'a pourtant dit que si ! »

Jasper entra précipitamment dans le tipi, un peu affolé :

« Non mais ce n'est rien et »

« SI si si, tu m'as parlé d'une Al »

« ALICE ? »

Cria Carlisle, stupéfait.

Jasper rougit et s'affola :

« Oui mais non mais ce n'est pas grave et »

« PAS GRAVE ? CA C'EST TOI QUI LE DIS ! »

« Qui est Alice ?! »

« MA FILLE ! »

« Ah tiens, c'est amusant, quand il s'agit de votre fille ce n'est pas pareil… »

« VOUS TAISEZ VOUS ! »

Sue, Sam et Bella entrèrent précipitamment :

« Ca suffit comme ça ! »

Cria Sam en se mettant entre Carlisle et Jasper.

Jasper sortit et Carlisle retrouva un peu son calme, puis se tourna vers Charlie :

« Bon, je vous comprends mais…Bella, est-ce que tu veux bien retourner chez ton père, et attendre quelques années avant de venir vivre avec nous ? »

« NON ! CERTAINEMENT PAS ! »

« Bon alors on fait quoi Charlie ?! Si vous la reprenez de force elle va s'enfuir encore ! »

« Oui ! »

Confirma Bella.

Charlie, toujours ficelé, regarda sa fille :

« TU AS 15 ANS !TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS DE FAIRE ! »

Bella se releva et sortit :

« Au revoir, papa ! »

« Bravo Shérif ! »

Releva ironiquement Carlisle avant de sortir à son tour.

« Ou vous allez ? Ne me laissez pas tout seul ici ! »

« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Je repasserai demain ! »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! ATTENDEZ ! »

Mais Carlisle s'éloignait déjà.

A l'extérieur, Bella et Jasper attendaient visiblement de retourner à la maison.

Carlisle fixa Jasper d'un air insistant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules :

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Mmmhhh. De toute façon, connaissant ma fille, tu risques d'en baver… »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui en même temps hein, le shérif Swan pensait que sa fille était une petit fille bien sage et obéissante…Et puis en fait.. »

Carlisle regarda Bella qui battit des cils.

« C'est vrai…Mais ne te crois pas autorisé à quoi que se soit, comprit ? »

« Oui ! »

De retour à la maison ils trouvèrent Emmett et Edward en train de travailler à la construction de la maison de Rosalie et Emmett. Les deux frères, torse nus, étaient en train d'installer des planches sur le toit.

Jasper retira sa chemise et les rejoignit.

Bella alla avec Alice qui gardait Henry tout en s'occupant des poules.

Bella se mit elle aussi à balayer le poulailler et les deux jeunes filles engagèrent la conversation :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça à Jasper ? »

Alice parut surprise de l'attaque frontale de Bella :

« Comment ça ? Je lui fais rien ! »

« Oui justement… »

Alice rougit :

« Quoi ? Il m'a tapé dessus je te rappelle ! »

« Oui mais il ne savait pas qui tu étais ! »

Alice ne répondit pas mais Bella insista :

« Je sais bien qu'il te plait ! »

« Il…Il m'énerve ! »

« Oui bien sur… »

Bella riait franchement et Alice s'énerva :

« Toi aussi tu m'énerves ! Débrouilles toi toute seule ! »

Elle planta Bella au milieu des poules, et la laissa seule avec Henry.

Elle s'éloigna de la maison, plus bouleversée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Soulevant ses jupes elle tourna à l'angle de la maison pour aller dans la forêt mais se heurta contre quel que chose de dur : en relevant la tête elle reconnut Jasper.

« Aie ! »

« Ca va Alice ? »

« Tu es dur, je me suis fait mal à la tête ! On a pas idée d'être musclé comme ça ! »

« Ca aurait pu être pire : tu aurais pu te cogner contre Emmett… »

Tout en parlant il lui palpait délicatement le crane et Alice s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

« Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ?! »

« Ouh là ! Tout doux ! Je viens chercher de l'eau…Tu es bien énervée toi ! »

« Ton ancienne fiancée ne comprend pas qu'on ne soit pas déjà en couple ! »

Jasper rougit à son tour et resta les bras ballants, tandis qu'Alice s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Jasper la regarda partir, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Il pensa à aller voir Bella mais se dit, non sans raison, qu'il ne ressortirait pas victorieux d'une confrontation avec elle.

Alors il alla simplement chercher à boire, tout en se faisant la réflexion que c'était difficile de comprendre les femmes.

Esmée et Rosalie étaient sur le point de partir au village indien pour faire la classe aux enfants en amenant Henry et Carlisle repartit avec lui pour travailler après la maison lui aussi.

Bella, du coup, se retrouva seule pour préparer le repas, et elle s'en tira assez honorablement.

Elle mangea avec les quatre hommes, Esmée et Rose passant le reste de la journée au campement, et Alice n'ayant pas réapparu, sans doute en train de bouder. C'était un événement relativement fréquent et personne ne s'en soucia.

Emmett taquina son frère et Bella :

« Ca va Edward, tu mourras pas de faim avec Bella, veinard va ! »

Bella rougit mais Edward sourit et lui prit la main à travers la table. Jasper détourna le regard et changea de conversation :

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec Charlie ? »

Carlisle soupira :

« Rien. On va le laisser mariner un moment attaché dans un tipi et quand il sera calmé on verra. Il va bien finir par comprendre que Bella ne retournera pas avec lui ! »

Edward sourit plus encore et Bella le fixa avant de battre encore des cils.

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de râler :

« T'étais pas comme ça avant Bella ! Ou est passée la jeune fille timide et effacée que je connaissais ? »

« J'ai prit exemple sur Alice »

Répliqua Bella avec aplomb.

Emmett éclata de rire :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit Edward : t'es complètement foutu ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à travailler à la construction de la maison et Bella alla avec eux. Elle apprit à planter un clou, malgré les protestations de Jasper qui la connaissait mieux que les trois autres :

«Tu devrais pas Bella, tu vas te faire mal ! »

Mais elle insista et finalement ne se blessa qu'une fois.

Ce n'est que quand Esmée et Rosalie rentrèrent avec Henry qu'ils commencèrent à trouver qu'Alice était partie depuis un très long moment : habituellement elle ne boudait pas aussi longtemps. Ils l'appelèrent, au début plus agacés qu'inquiets.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber l'inquiétude les gagna pour de bon et les recherches commencèrent…

**_ndla: Je pense qu'il ne reste qu'un ou deux chapitres pour cette histoire..._**


	10. forêt

Charlie Swan s'était retrouvé seul, attaché dans un tipi. Il était bien sur furieux, et malheureux.

Il espéra un moment que Jasper revienne le libérer mais cela n'arriva pas du tout.

La seule personne à lui rendre visite fut l'indienne que Jasper avait appelée Sue.

Elle devait avoir environ 35 ans et elle était particulièrement belle, aux yeux du shérif.

Elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé mais elle lui avait apporté à manger et lui avait même détaché une main pour qu'il puisse se nourrir.

Il avait mangé un ragout de haricots, et des œufs, et des baies. C'était très bon et il s'était senti mieux après ça.

Il avait avalé une tisane sans broncher puis, une fois rattaché il s'était à nouveau retrouvé seul.

Et il avait cogité.

Pour lui, perdre sa fille était impossible, à plus d'un titre.

Tout d'abord, elle était une fille, une enfant, et il était hors de question qu'elle n'obéisse pas à son père, tout simplement.

Ensuite, et surtout…Elle était tout ce qui lui restait.

Il avait perdu sa femme presque 14 ans auparavant, mais la douleur était toujours aussi forte.

Son histoire d'amour avec Renée avait été particulière. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'assistant du shérif, il avait rencontré une jeune danseuse de saloon, (elle refusait avec force que l'on dise d'elle qu'elle était une prostituée, bien que ce soit la réalité) et il avait totalement été sous son charme.

Il l'avait finalement fait sortir du saloon, non sans mal, ayant du affronter le propriétaire/maquereau.

Il l'avait épousée dans la foulée, malgré les cancans, ils avaient déménagé pour Forks, ou ils n'étaient pas connus et Isabella était née 10 mois après leur mariage.

La jeune mère était belle, drôle, fantasque.

Elle mettait du piment dans la vie de son époux.

Et quand elle était morte 2 ans après la naissance de leur fille, victime de graves complications durant le dernier trimestre de sa seconde grossesse, Charlie Swan avait cru devenir fou.

Sans la présence d'Isabella, qui était encore un bébé, il se serait sans aucun doute suicidé.

Mais l'enfant l'avait obligé à continuer à vivre.

Si elle n'était plus là, à ses côtés, il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître…Il avait essayé d'organiser la vie de sa fille pour pouvoir être avec elle, même après son mariage. Par amour, et aussi par nécessité. Il avait besoin d'elle comme il avait besoin d'air.

Et à présent elle ne voulait plus de lui…

Il voulait lui parler, la raisonner.

Alors il mit au point un plan, et, en début d'après midi, il appela à grands cris.

Une jeune indien arriva :

« Je dois aller aux toilettes ! »

« Faut aller dans la forêt ! »

« Ben amène moi ! »

« Je vais voir avec ma mère ! »

Il revint avec la dénommée Sue.

Elle sourit et l'aida à se relever :

« Avec la tisane que vous avez bu, c'est normal ! »

Elle riait mais sans se moquer, tout comme le faisait Renée. D'ailleurs, elle lui ressemblait.

Charlie secoua la tête ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de trouver des ressemblances entre sa défunte épouse et une indienne ?!

Elle demanda au jeune garçon, Seth, d'accompagner Charlie un peu à l'écart.

Une fois sur place, Seth détacha une des mains de Charlie, puis lui attacha le pied à un arbre.

Il ne s'éloigna que de quelques pas mais, rapidement, il entendit le shérif gémir.

Il se rapprocha et le trouva penché en avant, en train de se tenir la poitrine.

Il le secoua et l'interrogea mais l'autre se mit à râler, les yeux fermés.

Seth paniqua alors et courut vers le village, mais se figea sur place et fit demi-tour, prit d'un doute. Quand il arriva à l'endroit ou il avait laissé le shérif et ne trouva que ses liens : il enragea contre lui-même et sa naïveté.

Et il ne donna pas l'alerte mais décida de partir à sa recherche et de le ramener, à la fois pour réparer son erreur et pour montrer aux autres de quoi il était capable, malgré son jeune âge.

…

De son coté, Alice Cullen s'était enfoncée dans la forêt, pour pleurer et bouder, ce dont elle était assez coutumière : vivre avec deux grands frères taquins pouvait se révéler frustrant et elle avait assez souvent besoin d'évacuer sa colère.

Elle connaissait bien la forêt, encore mieux que ses frères et elle alla directement à un endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

Il y avait une petite clairière et au centre un arbre plus gros que les autres encore : elle avait l'habitude d'y grimper et de s'asseoir sur la branche centrale.

Elle pleurait, puis, une fois calmée elle observait la nature. Fréquemment elle voyait des biches, et des écureuils, elle avait même réussi à en nourrir un dans sa main à quelques reprises.

Ce jour-là elle s'installa et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Elle pleurnicha sur son sort un long moment puis releva la tête et chercha à voir des animaux, le cœur lourd.

Elle avait très peur de ses sentiments pour Jasper Hale.

Alice avait l'habitude de dominer dans ses rapports aux autres, hors ce jeune homme là lui donnait plutôt envie de se blottir contre lui, ce qui la désarçonnait complètement.

Elle ne savait pas comment être avec lui sans perdre la face. Elle n'avait pas envie de devenir une femme. Alice était un garçon manqué dans ses attitudes, et elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas devenir douce et féminine du jour au lendemain. Quel mari allait accepter que sa femme coure les bois et pêche mieux que lui ?

Emmett et Edward accepteraient cela, mais Jasper ?

Elle pleura à nouveau. Elle avait, en outre, un autre souci en tête.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait un bébé très rapidement si elle se mariait.

Hors, depuis l'âge de 12 ans elle aidait sa mère lors des accouchements. Et elle s'était juré de ne JAMAIS avoir d'enfants elle-même. C'était bien trop douloureux !

Elle avait assisté Rosalie tout au long de la naissance de Henry, et bien que dans le cas de sa jeune belle-sœur le travail avait été rapide (moins de 5 heures) et l'expulsion assez facile, surtout pour un premier enfant, elle avait été impressionnée : Rose avait hurlé à s'en déchirer la gorge, contrairement aux indiennes qui restaient silencieuse en accouchant. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que c'était culturel : les blanches criaient, les indiennes non.

A la fin, il avait même fallut faire entrer Emmett pour calmer Rosalie qui était persuadée de mourir à la prochaine contraction.

Bref, Alice s'était tranquillisée en se promettant que tout cela ne lui arriverait jamais.

Mais Jasper faisait naitre en elle des envies bizarres.

Elle se voyait bien avoir une maison avec lui. Avec des rideaux. Et une jolie courtepointe sur le lit. Et…Elle avait même envie d'un bébé. Elle essayait de repousser cette idée mais elle se prenait de plus en plus souvent à s'imaginer avec un ventre rond, les mains de Jasper posées dessus, à guetter amoureusement les mouvements du bébé, comme elle le voyait si souvent Emmett le faire. Et elle imaginait aussi un bébé, avec de grands yeux bleus comme son père et ses mèches brunes à elle. Elle imaginait parfois un garçon, parfois une fille, cela n'avait pas d'importance en soi.

Mais il y avait un problème : le ventre rond, le joli bébé, tout cela c'était adorable mais Alice savait très exactement ce qui se passait entre les deux moments.

Et la panique montait en elle _**(ndla : je ne suis pas bien certaine qu'assister à un ou des accouchement(s) avant d'accoucher soi-même soit une bonne idée^^**_), mais plus le temps passait et plus l'envie l'emportait sur la panique.

Alice savait bien qu'elle allait céder et finir par se jeter au cou de Jasper. Mais pour l'heure, son amour propre l'en empêchait encore. Pour combien de temps ?

Bien que perdue dans ses pensées Alice perçut le danger comme le font les animaux.

Ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras et un gout métallique envahit sa bouche.

Elle releva la tête.

Elle n'entendait plus le chant des oiseaux.

Son instinct lui fit lever la tête vers le haut des arbres et elle le vit.

C'était un gros puma. Un male adulte, comme l'identifia tout de suite Alice.

La gorge sèche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son lance pierre sur elle _**(ndla : on ne se moque pas : un lance pierre bien utilisé est une arme redoutable)**_ et donc qu'elle était une proie vulnérable.

Elle fit ce que son père lui avait enseigné : elle ne bougea pas, et attendit, tachant de se fondre dans le décor.

Le puma était dans un arbre un peu éloigné, plus haut qu'elle et elle analysa rapidement la situation : il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer elle, il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, fixant le sol.

Alice retint sa respiration et l'observa, parfaitement consciente que s'il s'en prenait à elle, elle était fichue.

Le puma bondit vers le bas et Alice le vit attraper un lapin, et partir avec.

Elle respira à nouveau, tremblant de tous ses membres et entreprit de descendre de l'arbre pour rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible.

Elle s'était beaucoup éloignée, ayant marché plus d'une demi-heure, et commença à le regretter amèrement.

Elle souleva sa jupe, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir enfilé un pantalon, et se mit à courir.

Elle savait ou aller et ne risquait pas de se perdre mais les larmes que la peur qu'elle avait eu faisaient désormais couler l'aveuglèrent et elle ne vit pas la grosse racine dans laquelle elle s'embroncha.

Elle s'étala de tout son long et sentit une vive douleur dans son poignet droit et dans sa cheville gauche.

Elle serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur et roula sur elle-même.

La souffrance était vive et elle gémit, au bord du malaise.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits elle essaya de se relever mais comprit très vite que sa cheville était gravement blessée.

Elle ôta sa bottine et son bas et sentit la peur monter en elle : sa cheville était très enflée, et commençait à devenir bleue. Elle n'était pas capable de déterminer si elle avait une fracture ou une entorse, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas marcher.

Alors elle retira son bas et l'entortilla le plus serré possible autour de sa cheville, en serrant les dents, luttant contre la douleur et elle entreprit de se trainer sur le sol, vers sa maison.

Elle savait qu'il devait être aux environs de 17 heures. On ne commencerait pas à la chercher avant la nuit.

Si elle réussissait à se trainer malgré la douleur, elle serait à ce moment-là suffisamment près de chez elle pour que sa famille puisse entendre ses appels.

A condition que le puma ne revienne pas.

Alice s'interdit de penser à ça et avança, par moments sur les genoux, parfois en rampant.

Elle s'épuisa vite, bien entendu mais elle continua à avancer.

Elle était obligée de faire de fréquentes pauses, car la douleur l'épuisait, de plus son poignet, bien que moins gravement blessé la faisait quand même souffrir, surtout quand elle prenait appui dessus.

Mais elle avança.

Charlie Swan s'était enfoncé dans la forêt, dans le but de trouver la maison des Cullen.

Il ne savait pas précisément ou elle se trouvait mais il en avait quand même une idée.

Chacun, à Forks, en connaissait la localisation, du moins à peu près, mais personne n'avait envie d'en découdre avec eux, d'autant plus qu'une attaque indienne s'en suivrait automatiquement.

C'est plus de deux heures après son accident qu'Alice, qui faisait une pause, en sueur et haletante, entendit des bruits de pas.

Son torse se distendit sous l'effet de la joie et du soulagement et elle cria :

« A l'aide ! Je suis là ! J'ai mal ! »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et renouvela son appel deux ou trois fois.

Et sa surprise fut immense en voyant, au bout de quelques minutes, un homme qui n'était pas de sa famille se dresser devant elle.

Elle n'était pas bien et ne reconnut pas le shérif Swan, mais ce dernier la fixa avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais…C'est toi la petite Alice Cullen ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Le père de Bella ! »

« Oh…Je »

Alice se tut, se demandant s'il n'allait pas la prendre en otage, ou l'arrêter, ou pire encore.

Mais le shérif s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla :

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je me suis blessée au poignet et à la cheville »

Il regarda sa cheville et grimaça :

« C'est pas joli, tu dois avoir très mal »

Elle acquiesça en silence.

Il soupira et se releva, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas et fut surprise mais soulagée aussi de voir qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à elle :

« Bon je t'amène ou ? »

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous dire ou se trouve ma maison ? »

« Si, je le pense, si tu veux que je t'y amène ! »

« On va plutôt attendre qu'on me cherche… »

Charlie la reposa au sol :

« Tu peux attendre toute seule alors ! »

« NON ! Ne me laissez pas ! Il...Il y a un gros puma, j'ai eu très peur ! »

Charlie regarda autour de lui et reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras :

« Bon, on va au moins s'approcher ! »

« Sinon on va au village indien ! »

« Certainement pas ! J'en viens et ça fait 2 heures et demi que je marche ! Tu n'es pas bien lourde mais je ne vais pas te porter jusque là-bas ! »

Il la porta un moment, suivant les indications de la jeune fille. Quand Alice estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment près elle lui demanda de la poser.

Il la regarda. Elle était pale et en sueur et souffrait visiblement, mais ne laissait pas échapper une plainte.

« Tu es drôlement courageuse »

Alice ne répondit pas.

Il était fatigué lui aussi et ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Puis Alice brisa le moment de paix :

« Au fait, vous vous êtes enfui ? »

« Oui. Je veux retrouver Bella ! »

« Bella ne reviendra pas vous savez…Elle est avec Edward maintenant. Ils vont vivre en couple d'ici quelques temps et »

Alice s'interrompit, à son immense surprise le shérif Swan s'était mit à pleurer.

La tête enfouie dans ses bras il sanglotait et la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire.

Finalement, avec maladresse, elle lui tapota le dos, puis lui caressa la tête.

Il finit par relever la tête et lui dit :

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Je n'ai qu'elle ! Je suis tellement seul…Elle a prit le chien, le chat et même mon cheval…Je n'ai plus rien moi ! »

« Mais si ! Si vous acceptez qu'elle vive sa vie vous ne la perdrez pas ! Vous pourrez venir la voir, et puis vous verrez le chien et le chat comme ça ! Le cheval on peut vous le rendre, on en a pas besoin vous savez…Et vous viendrez voir vos petits enfants, tout ça ! »

« C'est pas pareil… »

« Et puis c'est votre faute aussi, vous n'avez qu'à vous remarier ! »

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'impétuosité de la jeune fille.

Seth arriva à ce moment là. Il avait pisté sans souci les traces du shérif, mais avait cru devenir fou en voyant le nombre de détours que ce dernier avait fait.

Et il avait vu que sur le dernier trajet le shérif portait quelque chose d'assez lourd et n'avait plus tourné en rond : il se méfiait : quelque chose s'était visiblement produit ! Et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Alice, encore moins blessée.

Un certain nombre d'explications plus tard le ton monta un peu : Seth voulait ramener Charlie au camp après qu'Alice ait été récupérée par sa famille et bien entendu Charlie ne voulait pas.

Ils en étaient à se crier des mots comme « jeune freluquet inconscient » et « vieux schnock malhonnête » quand Alice poussa un cri de joie qui les fit taire.

Ils entendirent alors des appels. Alice hurla :

« ICI ! JE SUIS LAAAAA ! »

Très rapidement ils virent arriver Jasper.

Ce dernier, ignorant Seth et Charlie, se jeta sur Alice.

« Mais tu étais ou ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! J'ai eu si peur ! »

« Je suis tombée et je me suis blessée au poignet et à la cheville. Je me suis trainée comme j'ai pu et Charlie m'a trouvée et il m'a aidée à m'avancer »

« Fais voir ton pied ? Oh c'est très enflé, tu dois avoir mal ! »

La voix de Jasper était paniquée et Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Non pas tant que ça, il suffit de serrer les dents… »

La jeune fille parlait les yeux baissés.

Seth était surpris par l'attitude d'Alice mais il comprit assez vite. N'y tenant visiblement plus, Jasper se pencha sur elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien shérif et ils s'embrassèrent, inconscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Seth et Charlie détournèrent le regard, pudiques, et entendirent d'autres appels.

Ils les hélèrent en retour et en quelques minutes Edward et Emmett les rejoignirent, rapidement suivis par Carlisle et Esmée.

Jasper ne rompit son baiser avec Alice qu'à l'arrivée des parents de celle-ci mais la garda dans ses bras.

Carlisle laissa ses fils se débrouiller avec Charlie et il rentra immédiatement avec sa femme et sa fille, et bien sur Jasper, qui refusa tout net de lui donner Alice et la porta lui-même jusqu'à la maison.

Le temps d'un certain nombre d'explications était venu.

_**Ndla : il reste finalement plus de chapitres que je ne le pensais, je dirais encore au moins un chapitre et un épilogue, et au moins un bonus (sur ce qui s'est passé quand Rosalie s'est enfuie avec Emmett). Je pense que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura du lemon. Mais je ne sais pas encore quel couple sera concerné.**_


	11. amour

Edward regrettait amèrement d'avoir insisté auprès de Seth et de Jasper pour que Charlie Swan soit ramené chez eux, plutôt qu'au camp indien.

En effet, il voulait que Bella passe du temps avec son père, pour pouvoir lui expliquer sa décision et surtout pour que le shérif se rende compte que sa fille allait vivre en famille et être heureuse.

Au début, ses plans avaient d'ailleurs fonctionné; pendant que Carlisle et Rosalie soignaient Alice le shérif Swan avait longuement parlé avec Bella et Jasper.

Edward avait trainé à proximité et il avait comprit, rien qu'au ton de Charlie Swan, qu'il allait céder. Il n'avait du reste pas tellement le choix…

Du coup, le repas avait été un peu plus détendu. Bella l'avait en grande partie préparé et tout le monde la félicita.

Son père, encore bougon, avait râlé :

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien cuisiné de tel pour moi ? »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ! Maggie et toi vous m'avez toujours considérée comme une enfant, alors que je suis une jeune femme Ici au moins je »

Mais Esmée, se doutant que Bella allait blesser son père poussa un cri de joie en sortant un reste de gâteau du placard.

Mais une fois que le moment de se coucher arriva, Edward grogna amplement. Non content de partager son lit encore une fois avec Jasper et Rantanplan (ça, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude), il y avait en plus le shérif dans le lit une place, et Charlotte…

Le shérif ronflait, Jasper avait tendance à dormir les bras en croix et Charlotte se faufilait entre Edward et Jasper, revenant toujours quand Edward la repoussait _**(ndla : on la comprend un peu hein ?!).**_

Bref, Edward passait une nuit épouvantable, tout en sachant que sa Bella dormait dans la chambre d'à côté en compagnie d'Alice et de Peter. Jamais Edward n'avait été aussi jaloux d'un chat.

Son esprit divaguait un peu : si le shérif n'avait pas été là, il aurait demandé à sa sœur de lui laisser sa place et aurait pu « dormir » avec Bella.

Il contint un gémissement en pensant à ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire. Il rêvait de passer ses mains dans son corsage…Edward avait à la fois adoré et détesté son court séjour dans la chambre de Tanya. La jeune prostituée était belle et surtout très habile à faire jouir les hommes. Bien sur Edward s'était laissé faire, et avait prit du plaisir mais il avait aussi eu l'impression d'être un pantin entre les mains de la jeune fille et il savait déjà que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Emmett était peu pudique et Edward en avait beaucoup apprit sur la jouissance conjugale de la bouche de son frère . Il se demandait d'ailleurs souvent comment réagirait Rosalie si elle savait qu'Edward était parfaitement au courant de ses petites habitudes sexuelles.

Elle aurait sans doute été furieuse et aurait massacré Emmett (avant de se jeter sur lui avec fougue, Edward était trop souvent à son gout tombé sur le couple en plein ébats dans la grange, tout comme il les entendait très (trop) souvent faire l'amour dans leur chambre la nuit).

Charlotte se glissa sur son torse et lui fit une léchouille dans le cou.

Edward grogna.

Rantanplan, Charlie et Jasper dormaient profondément.

Mais pas lui, ni Charlotte.

Il prit délicatement (Bella ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de ne pas traiter sa chienne comme une princesse) et, à tâtons, la déposa sur le torse de Jasper. Ce dernier soupira dans son sommeil mais ne bougea pas. Charlotte tourna sur elle-même, et, au grand soulagement d'Edward accepta Jasper en guise de matelas.

Edward se tourna sur le côté et réfléchit.

Le shérif Swan n'allait pas passer sa vie chez eux. La nuit suivante il serait parti, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Donc, il pouvait s'arranger avec Alice, lui demander de lui laisser sa place et Bella était très réceptive à ses baisers, il était sur qu'elle accepterait de faire l'amour avec lui.

Edward se sentit bander en songeant à cela.

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées à propos de sa fille Charlie Swan ronfla plus fort et Edward sursauta.

Il se tourna à nouveau.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Tanya l'avait sucé et ça avait été le meilleur moment, mais il se demandait comment proposer cela à Bella.

Elle était timide et il se dit que le mieux serait sans doute de lui administrer ce traitement en premier lieu. Emmett lui avait affirmé que Rosalie devenait une tigresse quand il la léchait. Edward le croyait sans peine vu le plaisir que lui-même avait ressenti quand la jeune femme l'avait prit dans sa bouche.

Bref. Donc, le plus dur serait que ses parents ne se rendent compte de rien.

Bella se tairait, forcément, mais Alice ?

Il sursauta : si Bella et lui passaient la nuit ensemble…Alice irait rejoindre Jasper !

Edward sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Sa petite sœur en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans son propre lit !

Emmett lui avait expliqué que lors de leur première fois les filles avaient souvent mal et pouvaient saigner.

Edward sentit ses poils se hérisser à la pensée d'Alice en train de souffrir, et saigner dans son propre lit.

Il était un fou inconscient de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt.

De plus il était suffisamment intime avec Jasper Hale pour savoir que ce dernier était tout autant gâté par la nature que lui-même. Il savait qu'il serait doux et gentil et tendre et patient et amoureux et tout ça avec Bella, mais comment savoir si Jasper n'allait pas sa transformer en monstre assoiffé de sexe ?

Décidant de se venger d'avance il balança un grand coup de pied dans le mollet de Jasper, qui se réveilla en sursaut et Edward fit semblant de dormir.

Jasper maugréa, repoussa Charlotte qui vint immédiatement se coller contre Edward et se tourna de l'autre côté. Sa respiration redevint régulière et Edward continua à gamberger.

Et si Bella criait ? Rosalie gémissait fort et Emmett grognait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour mais il était évident que c'était des cris de plaisir, si Bella avait mal elle crierait bien plus fort que ça et Edward savait qu'il verrait ses parents rappliquer.

Il sentit la sueur couler dans son dos et se tourna une fois de plus.

D'un autre coté, cela lui permettrait de surveiller Jasper puisque les deux chambres étaient collées.

Il ne se voyait pas vraiment dire à Bella : « Ecoute chérie, ça va te faire mal, mais ne crie pas parce que tout le monde dans la maison va t'entendre ! »

Bella s'enfuirait et elle aurait raison.

Edward se jura de demander à Emmett comment Rose et lui avaient fait pour la première fois de la jeune fille.

En effet, Edward n'avait entendu Rosalie crier de douleur (ou plutôt dans ce cas précis hurler à la mort) que lors de son accouchement.

Même juste après qu'Emmett l'ait ramenée Edward ne se souvenait que des gémissements de plaisir de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir et fut réveillé le lendemain par Charlotte qui faisait des mamours alternativement à Jasper puis à Edward.

Mal réveillés, les deux jeunes garçons comprirent néanmoins qu'elle avait besoin de sortir.

Ils laissèrent Charlie dormir en compagnie de Rantanplan. Ce dernier, couché sur le dos dormait les pates repliées.

Jasper soutenait que ce chien était la réincarnation d'un échappé d'asile.

Jasper, Edward et Charlotte allèrent dehors et urinèrent contre les arbres. Un seul dans le cas des deux hommes, mais plusieurs pour Charlotte.

Ensuite, cette dernière se mit en devoir de courir (gracieusement) derrière les papillons.

Jasper et Edward allèrent dans la cuisine et se firent réchauffer du café.

Ils le burent en silence au début puis se mirent à parler.

Parmi les bénéfices de sa vie chez les Cullen, Jasper appréciait surtout d'avoir la compagnie de jeunes de son âge.

Ils évitèrent habilement le sujet de deux jeunes filles dans un premier temps.

« On va faire quoi de Charlie ? Le bougre ronfle ! »

Demanda Jasper.

« Ca t'a pas empêché de dormir ! Tu en as écrasé toute la nuit ! »

Jasper sourit mais Edward enchaina :

« Sinon je suis pour qu'on le ramène au village indien. Après tout mon père pense que le laisser moisir quelques temps dans un tipi lui fera du bien… »

« Ouais il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de revenir au campement ! »

Finalement, Edward, sans beaucoup de tact, amorça le sujet :

« Je sais bien que, hum, enfin…Alice et toi…C'est pas mon problème, mais bon , elle est vraiment très jeune donc j'espère que tu sais qu'il ne faut pas la toucher et »

Jasper l'interrompit :

« Elle a quelques semaines de plus que Bella, donc je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de toucher à elle non plus ! »

Le ton de Jasper était clairement moqueur et Edward rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux :

« Mais…C'est pas pareil ! »

« Ah bon, et en quoi ? »

« Mais, voyons Bella est plus grande, alors qu'Alice est petite et… »

« Edward…La seule différence c'est qu'Alice est ta sœur ! »

« Jasper, si…Enfin quand…Bref. Elles auront un bébé très rapidement, tu en as conscience ?! »

Jasper opina de la tête :

« J'aime bien les bébés ! »

« Ouais…Moi aussi. Maintenant visualise Alice et imagine là en train d'accoucher d'un bébé te ressemblant, je veux dire, avec ta carrure quoi ! »

D'un ton moins assuré, Jasper plaida pourtant :

« Rose a bien mit au monde Henry, qui a la stature d'Emmett ! »

« Oui mais Rose est plus grande qu'Alice, et pourtant tu l'aurais entendue hurler ! »

Jasper, définitivement pale, se tassa sur sa chaise :

« Ben alors quoi, je pourrai jamais coucher avec elle sous prétexte qu'elle est petite et moi très grand ? »

Edward avait bien envie de répondre que oui, en effet il ne pourrait jamais coucher avec elle mais il dit simplement :

« J'en pense surtout qu'elle risque de grandir encore, s'étoffer un peu quoi. On demandera à ma mère ce qu'elle en pense ! »

Pour changer un peu Jasper rougit :

« Ah non, pas Esmée !

« Bon alors à Rose ! »

« Je lui demanderai. Edward… »

« Oui ? »

« Tant que je touche pas à Alice tu touches pas à Bella… »

Edward soupira à fendre l'âme mais accepta :

« Je suis d'accord. Il faut attendre leurs 16 ans au moins… »

« Vendu ! »

Le reste de la famille ne tarda pas à se lever et tout le monde reprit ses activités habituelles.

Emmett, Jasper et Edward travaillaient d'arrache pied à la construction de la maison du jeune couple.

Carlisle reconduit Charlie Swan au camp indien.

Jacob s'était chargé de faire courir le bruit dans Forks que le shérif avait amené sa fille chez une tante, vers Seattle pour qu'elle se remette de son enlèvement. Cela leur donnait le temps de se retourner.

Charlie Swan se retrouva donc au point de départ : sous haute surveillance dans un tipi.

Cependant il savait désormais que sa fille était vraiment bien chez les Cullen. Il avait comprit tout seul que outre un amoureux elle avait trouvé une mère, et des frères et sœurs.

Charlie était fatigué et se sentait désabusé.

Même Charlotte s'était entichée d'Edward Cullen.

Déjà qu'avant elle adorait Jasper Hale, à présent elle passait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre, leur léchant les mains et jappant pour avoir des caresses tout en frétillant de l'arrière train.

Comme, en plus, elle avait désormais un amoureux canin en la personne de Rantanplan qui lui collait aux fesses honteusement et qu'elle s'était découvert une passion pour la chasse aux papillons, Charlotte était un chien particulièrement occupé…

Bref, il n'avait même pas demandé à récupérer sa chienne. Comprenant sans doute son désarroi, Rosalie lui avait dit qu'ils lui réservaient un des chiots de la première portée Charlotte /Rantanplan.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment consolé Charlie, qui craignait fort que le chiot ressemble à son père.

Il se laissa tomber dans le tipi, abattu.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Vivre comme avant ne lui disait rien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, c'était avant tout pour sa fille. Sans elle, à quoi bon continuer ?

Il n'était pas attaché mais savait très bien qu'il était surveillé, Sam le lui avait fermement expliqué.

Il n'avait même plus envie de s'enfuir.

Il releva la tête quand quelqu'un entra.

Et soupira en voyant Sue devant lui.

Il se tassa un peu, s'attendant à recevoir un savon mémorable.

Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir prêt de lui.

Elle avait amené un ouvrage avec elle et elle se mit à tresser un panier en silence. Charlie l'observa un moment puis se risqua à parler :

« On me fait surveiller par une femme maintenant ?! »

L'indienne lui sourit :

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous surveiller. Je veux juste vous tenir compagnie, je pense que vous devez vous sentir très seul. »

Elle avait bien entendu touché en plein dans le mille et le shérif se tut, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il la regarda tresser. Elle était très habile et rapide et il avait du mal à voir les gestes précis qu'elle effectuait.

Elle travailla longtemps, il ne regarda pas sa montre mais au moins deux heures s'écoulèrent.

Quand il fit trop sombre elle posa son travail et sortit sans un mot.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux assiettes de terre cuite contenant du lard et des pommes de terre. Charlie mangea en silence, un peu gêné. Il savait parfaitement que les indiens étaient très pauvres et il n'avait pas envie de prendre la nourriture de la bouche d'un enfant.

Il se promit de leur donner un peu d'argent, avant de partir.

Si on le relâchait un jour, bien sur.

Le tipi n'était plus éclairé que part un petite lampe à huile, la réplique de celle qui éclairait la chambre d'Edward Cullen la nuit. Charlie sentit la mélancolie monter.

Carlisle lui avait promit que rien n'allait se passer entre Bella et Edward. Il préférait le croire mais se doutait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça allait arriver.

Et il n'avait pas le sentiment de maitriser Edward comme il l'avait eu avec Jasper.

Il sursauta quand la main de Sue se posa sur sa joue.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui sourit dans la pénombre :

« Tu penses à ta fille ? »

« Oui… »

« Elle est une belle jeune fille. Elle te donnera de beaux petits enfants ! »

Charlie sentit son humeur se noircir davantage. Sue s'en rendit compte et lui demanda, étonnée :

« Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un petit fils ?! »

« Mmmmhhhh… Si, mais…Non, en fait …Non. Bella est trop jeune ! »

Sue se mit à rire.

« Un fils donne autant de souci, au cas où tu penserais le contraire… »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de fils… »

« Tu n'as pas envie d'en avoir un ? »

« Si. Mais je suis veuf. »

« Je suis veuve moi aussi. Et avoir un troisième enfant me ferait très plaisir »

Même Charlie Swan, doté d'autant d'intuition que Rantanplan, comprit le sous entendu et il rougit.

Il ne répondit pas, incapable d'articuler.

Mais il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas enlevé ses doigts de sa joue.

Il ferma les yeux et s'empara de ses doigts puis la tira vers lui.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'aurait pensé avoir des rapports avec une indienne. Et pourtant il se rendit compte à quel point il la désirait.

Il la pressa contre lui, désormais haletant. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait eu que des rapports tarifés.

Et cette femme s'offrait à lui. Il savait bien que les indiennes n'étaient pas réputées pour utiliser des pessaires (_**ndla : en gros, ancêtres du diaphragme**_) mais la tête lui tournait subitement à l'idée de cette femme, plus jeune, et si belle, qui se proposait ouvertement de lui donner un enfant.

Il perdit pied totalement et releva la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Elle parut surprise de son soudain empressement et il eut peur qu'elle se rétracte finalement mais elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Il les renversa alors tous les deux sur le côté, sur le lit de feuilles et de paille.

Il commença à la déshabiller à tâtons, ne voulant pas quitter sa bouche, de peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui si il lui laissait reprendre ses esprits. Et à présent l'avoir était tout ce qui lui importait.

Mais il fut rapidement rassuré : elle déboutonna sa chemise elle-même.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour déshabiller les femmes, et puis il était plus habitué aux corsets des danseuses de saloon qu'à la robe de toile que portait Sue, et ce fut elle qui la retira en riant.

Elle ne portait absolument rien sous sa robe, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute donné une crise cardiaque fulgurante au pasteur du village mais qui emplit Charlie Swan de félicitée. Sue avait des seins lourds, un ventre rond, des cuisses généreuses. Elle était l'icône de la femme, de la maternité.

Il ne demandait qu'à se perdre en elle.

Il reprit le baiser et caressa sa poitrine. Ses mamelons durcirent sous ses doigts et il ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner la bouche pour aller les téter. Sue le laissa faire en riant et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en lui disant :

« Les blancs sont comme les hommes de chez nous : vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de redevenir de petits enfants devant les seins des femmes… »

Charlie approuva sans cesser de mordiller, sucer, téter alternativement chaque mamelon.

Puis il descendit plus bas et embrassa avec douceur le ventre doux et les hanches de la jeune femme.

Puis il revint vers sa bouche qu'il cueillit comme un fruit trop mur. Tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec avidité elle défit sa ceinture et libéra son érection.

Il acheva de se déshabiller avec fébrilité et enfin les deux corps nus s'enlacèrent.

Du temps de son mariage Charlie avait apprit de sa femme de nombreux jeux amoureux mais il ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise avec Sue pour les mettre en pratique. Heureusement il lui sembla qu'il en était de même pour elle et ils se contentèrent de caresser leurs corps avec empressement, mais sans insister trop longtemps sur leurs zones génitales (ils savaient qu'lis y viendraient mais avaient tout leur temps). Et, enfin, il s'allongea sur elle et elle noua ses jambes autour de lui.

Il la pénétra facilement et s'enfonça en gémissant.

Elle cria quand il butta au fond d'elle et leurs bouches se joignirent à nouveau. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus forts et le plaisir monta, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Après son veuvage Charlie Swan aurait pu se remarier à de nombreuses reprises mais il ne l'avait jamais souhaité, parfaitement conscient que les femmes le courtisant voulaient surtout épouser un shérif ou bien un père pour leurs enfants (quand elles étaient veuves) mais qu'elles ne se préoccupaient pas de l'homme qu'il était.

Et là…C'était le contraire. Sue se donnait à lui malgré le fait qu'il soit blanc, qu'il soit shérif.

Elle donnait et recevait du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, avec naturel, avec simplicité.

Il poussa plus fort en elle. Elle était très mouillée, ouverte, et le rapport était d'autant plus facile et agréable.

Il gémit en enfouissant sa tête entre les seins tendus et dressés de sa partenaire et augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins.

Le plaisir le fit gémir plus fort et elle ondula le bassin pour amplifier la friction sur son clitoris, sentant leur plaisir à tous les deux sur le point de basculer vers le point de non retour.

L'orgasme les cueillit presque en même temps et s'il se contenta de grogner puis de gémir son prénom, elle cria bien plus fort, sans doute assez pour être entendu de l'extérieur. Il en conçut une immense fierté et sourit béatement. Enfin, trempé et essoufflé il quitta à regret son corps et se laissa glisser sur le coté, sans la lâcher. Leurs corps en sueur étaient glissants mais ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre.

Ils échangèrent des baisers, sans vraiment se parler.

Charlie avait peur qu'elle ne se relève pour faire un lavement vaginal, comme le faisaient les prostituées, mais elle resta tranquillement allongée avec lui.

Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil enlacés et Charlie, enfin détendu et satisfait eut le temps de penser à deux choses avant de s'endormir :

Tout d'abord il était effectivement probable que la jeune indienne tombe enceinte. Sans doute pas cette fois-ci, mais elle semblait vraiment disposée à accepter une grossesse, et il découvrait à quel point il avait envie d'avoir un autre enfant. Et, le plus important : il avait drôlement hâte de voir la tête de sa fille quand elle apprendrait qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère…A moitié indien.

Et c'est sur un sourire béat qu'il s'endormit, la tête de Sue sur son torse.

**_ndla: j'avais promit un lemon pour ce chapitre...J'avais pas dit quel couple! C'est mon premier lemon Sue/ Charlie et j'ai bien aimé l'écrire!_**


	12. rivière

Contrairement à tout ce que Bella avait pu craindre, son père s'était calmé.

Il paraissait même avoir plus ou moins accepté la situation. Du moins, il ne parlait plus de tuer Edward et même s'il ne lui adressait jamais la parole, il avait au fur et à mesure cessé de lui jeter des regards assassins.

Les semaines avaient passé, et une certaine routine s'était désormais installée. Charlie Swan était retourné à Forks et avait reprit son poste de shérif. Apparemment, la population avait accepté l'explication comme quoi Bella était restée chez sa tante, ou elle serait élevée par une femme.

Une chose, cependant, perturbait Bella : au lieu de lui rendre visite directement chez les Cullen (même si Carlisle n'aurait jamais consenti à lui montrer le chemin on aurait pu l'amener les yeux bandés) son père allait au camp indien et elle allait le retrouver.

Ils passaient du temps ensemble, souvent avec Jasper et Alice se joignait volontiers à eux, avec le sans gêne qui la caractérisait. Par contre, Edward trouvait toujours mille excuses pour éviter son beau-père.

Les rencontres avaient lieu dehors, ou dans le tipi de Sue et Seth.

Leah était depuis peu en couple avec Jacob, ce qui soulageait Bella : Jake n'avait plus son air de chien battu chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Bien entendu, Bella s'étonnait de la propension de son père à venir très souvent au camp indien et à engloutir du pémican comme si cela avait constitué son ordinaire depuis toujours, mais elle était sans doute incapable d'imaginer la vérité. Ou plus exactement elle se voilait volontairement la face…

Entre elle et Edward les choses avaient à peine évolué physiquement. Bien sur ils s'embrassaient aussi souvent que possible, et c'était toujours agréable, mais ils n'étaient pas encore allés plus loin que quelques caresses.

Bella, cependant, avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir le feu que s'allumait dans son ventre quand Edward et elle étaient proches.

Par contre ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble et ils s'étaient rapprochés amoureusement et intellectuellement.

Ils faisaient des projets à long terme qui faisaient sourire les autres couples, sauf Jasper et Alice qui en étaient au même point.

Ils avaient même dessiné les plans de leur future maison et envisagé les prénoms de leurs futurs enfants.

De plus, Bella passait beaucoup de temps avec Esmée et Rosalie et apprenait elle aussi le métier de sage-femme…

Et puis, un beau jour du mois d'aout, alors qu'elle s'était rendue au camp pour voir son père avec Jasper, Alice et Carlisle, elle fut surprise de voir son père lui proposer une promenade à deux.

De plus, depuis quelque temps déjà elle trouvait assez bizarre l'attitude des autres. De tous les autres. Ils la regardaient comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait.

Néanmoins, quand elle avait interrogé les Cullen, tous avaient éludé ses questions.

Et puis là, en partant avec son père, elle ne put que constater l'air amusé mais aussi légèrement inquiet sur le visage de Carlisle, Jasper et surtout Alice.

Son père tourna autour du pot un bon moment. Il commença par parler du cheval, Alec.

Puis il parla de Charlotte, qui attendait des petits (Rantanplan avait beau prendre un air innocent, personne n'était dupe). Bella se demandait si son père ne devenait pas fou tout en le regardant décrire en détails le panier qu'il préparait pour le chiot qu'il allait garder.

Puis, finalement, alors qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas appeler Carlisle pour venir examiner son père, celui-ci se décida…

« Hum chérie…Tu sais, il est sans doute temps que je te parle des choses de la vie… »

« Si c'est pour me dire comment les bébés de Charlotte sont arrivés dans son ventre c'est bon, je suis déjà au courant ! »

« Ah…Tant mieux…Hum, cependant je veux te parler d'autre chose…Voilà tu sais, rester seul, c'est difficile, pour un homme, pour une femme aussi d'ailleurs. Et, euh, la vie, parfois est pleine de surprises. Des bonnes mais auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas forcément… »

Il s'adossa à un arbre et s'essuya le front avec son mouchoir.

Bella, surprise et confuse, le pressa avec angoisse :

« Papa, que se passe-t-il ? Je m'inquiète là ! »

« Je vais, euh…Me remarier… »

Bella resta la bouche ouverte puis secoua la tête en riant :

« C'est une plaisanterie, bien sur ? »

« Non. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt urgent… »

« Urgent ?! »

« Oui, je vais être père à nouveau… »

Bella le fixa un long moment puis, finalement, pas mal de recoupements se firent sans sa tête.

Le temps que son père passait au camp indien, qui lui semblait souvent plus long que ses propres visites…La façon dont il regardait Sue…Et cette dernière qui avait des conciliabules avec Esmée… L'attitude amusée des Cullen qu'elle ne comprenait pas…Mais aussi Sam, qui paraissait contrarié mais aussi ému, par moments…Seth qui faisait un drôle de tête, ces derniers temps…

Alors elle regarda son père et articula, sous le choc :

« C'est Sue, n'est ce pas ? »

« Euh…Oui… »

Bella tenta de contenir ses larmes, mais son menton tremblait :

« Je croyais que tu détestais les indiens ! »

« Ben…Pas tant que ça… »

« Comme tu dis ! »

« Mais c'est que Sue…Elle est intelligente, et belle et gentille, et douce et tendre et »

« Stop ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus… »

« Bella, écoute chérie, je pense que tu peux comprendre tout de même »

Mais Bella craqua à ce moment là et se mit à sangloter :

« Je ne veux pas que tu ais une autre petite fille ! »

Son père la prit maladroitement dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos :

« Ce sera peut-être un garçon ! Et puis même si c'est une fille tu seras toujours ma première petite chérie ! »

« Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand le bébé sera là je suis sure que tu ne me regarderas plus ! »

« Dis donc Bella, depuis que tu es amoureuse d'Edward tu crois que tu fais attention à moi ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Attendre la mort en me morfondant sur ton départ ?! »

« Non mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Oui je refais ma vie, il me semble que tu pourrais être heureuse pour moi ! »

Elle lui lança un regard de travers :

« Tu es heureux pour moi, que je sois avec Edward ? »

C'était un coup en traitre et elle le savait. Mais Charlie esquiva avec adresse :

« Non parce que je te trouve un peu jeune. Je ne comptais pas te marier avec Jasper avant plusieurs années mais…Si tu es heureuse, après tout ça ne regarde que toi. Et je te défendrais toujours. Si ce petit merdeux de Cullen te blesse d'une façon ou d'une autre il aura affaire à moi ! »

Bella essuya les larmes sur ses joues et dit :

« Et si Sue te fait du mal elle aussi aura affaire à moi ! »

Charlie se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire devant l'air farouche de sa fille.

Bella était quand même bouleversé par la nouvelle.

Son père, avec une Indienne et ils allaient avoir un bébé…

Elle garda le silence sur le chemin du retour et même Alice respecta son besoin de calme.

Bella aurait voulu parler à Edward mais ce dernier était allé à Port Angeles avec Emmett (en anonymes) pour chercher du matériel pour la maison de Rosalie et Emmett qui était presque terminée.

Alice, consciente que Bella avait besoin de se changer les idées, lui proposa d'aller se baigner à la rivière.

Rosalie accepta immédiatement, souffrant elle aussi de la chaleur, surtout à présent qu'elle était enceinte de plus de sept mois. Le bébé était attendu pour octobre et Bella trouvait le ventre de la jeune femme impressionnant, bien que cette dernière lui assure que quand elle attendait Henry elle avait encore plus de ventre.

Les 3 jeunes femmes se mirent en route avec Henry, à présent âgé de 16 mois et qui courait partout.

Elles se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans l'eau.

Bella avait apprit à nager avec Alice le mois précédent. Elle n'avait plus peur à présent, et elle barbota avec plaisir, sentant son corps retrouver l'apaisement.

Rosalie nagea à ses côtés, tandis qu'Alice s'occupait du bébé.

« Ca fait du bien, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être enceinte quand je barbotte comme ça! »

« Ca t'ennuie d'être enceinte? »

« Non! La plupart du temps j'en suis ravie, sauf quand mes jambes enflent! »

Rosalie avait le sourire et Bella risqua une question:

« Tu n'as pas peur? »

Rose se remit debout et fixa Bella, surprise:

« Peur de quoi? »

« De…D'accoucher à nouveau… »

La jeune femme grimaça:

« Hem…Si, ça me fait peur, mais je me dis que j'y suis arrivée une fois et que j'y arriverai encore. Et puis, la première fois est la plus difficile, donc… »

Bella ne répondit pas.

« Tu as quelque chose dont tu veux me parler, Bella? »

« Tu crois que tout va bien se passer pour Sue? »

« Je le pense. Esmée était là quand Seth est né et elle dit que ça a été un peu long mais pas de difficultés majeures. »

Bella hocha la tête et reprit sa nage mais Rosalie sentait qu'elle avait encore des questions, elle attendit patiemment.

« Si…Si moi je ne veux pas avoir un bébé tout de suite après m'être mariée, il y a…Une solution? »

« Il y en a. D'ailleurs, après la naissance de celui-ci je vais faire attention! »

Dit Rose en tapotant son ventre.

« Et c'est quoi? »

« Je vais utiliser un pessaire, et faire des lavages à l'eau vinaigrée »

Bella resta dubitative et Rosalie se mit à rire:

« Tu as un peu de temps pour ça, tu ne penses pas? »

Bella rougit alors fortement et Rosalie ouvrit de grands yeux:

« Vous...Vous avez? »

« NON! Mais…Je… »

« Tuuuu?…. »

« J'en ai envie… »

Avoua Bella à voix basse.

« C'est normal mon chou, d'ailleurs je pense qu'Edward aussi! »

Rosalie se mit à rire de bon cœur mais son amie plongea sous l'eau, gênée.

Elles s'amusèrent un long moment puis Rosalie, Bella et Henry décidèrent de rentrer.

Mais Alice qui adorait l'eau choisit de rester un peu plus.

Jasper, qui était dans la grange en train de jouer avec les chiens et s'occuper des chevaux, vit sa sœur entrer dans la maison, suivie par Bella portant Henry.

Il en conclut que les filles en avaient terminé avec leur bain et se hâta vers la rivière.

Il n'imagina pas un instant qu'Alice était restée seule là-bas.

Il avait très chaud et aimait se baigner dans la rivière. Il se baignait tous les jours avec Emmett, Edward, Seth et souvent Jacob, même Carlisle se joignait à eux.

Mais Jasper, s'il aimait la compagnie des autres garçons, aimait aussi être seul, ce qui lui arrivait rarement ces derniers temps.

Il commença à se déshabiller tout en marchant d'un bon pas.

Arrivé au bord de la rivière il jeta ses vêtements à terre et plongea du haut du rocher le plus proche.

L'eau était froide et il adorait cela. Il nagea sous l'eau en tirant sur ses bras et se propulsant avec force de ses jambes. Il aimait l'exercice, surtout nager, et il avait besoin de se défouler. A cet endroit la rivière était profonde, il n'avait pas pied et il n'y avait pas trop de serpents.

Il émergea en prenant une grande inspiration et se retrouva en face d'Alice, qui, à moins d'un mètre de lui, parut aussi surprise que lui.

Il ne voyait d'elle que son visage et ses épaules mais il était évident qu'elle était nue. Autant que lui…

« Qu'est ce que fais ici ? »

Lui demanda-t-il, tout à la fois surpris, gêné et ravi.

« J'étais là avant toi ! Et je me baigne ! »

Jasper rougit quand Alice lui tourna le dos et se mit à nager.

L'eau était claire mais heureusement pas assez pour qu'il puisse distinguer le corps nu de la jeune fille.

Néanmoins, le peu qu'il en voyait suffit à lui provoquer un début d'érection, malgré la fraicheur de l'eau.

Alice se tourna vers lui et d'un air innocent lui proposa de jouer.

« Tu connais le jeu du saumon et de la truite ? »

« Euh…Non ! »

« On y joue souvent avec les filles. J'y jouais avec mes frères quand j'étais enfant, ils ne t'ont pas apprit ? »

« Non…. »

« Bon, alors je fais la truite, tu fais le saumon. Le principe est simple : tu dois m'attraper et me manger. Enfin faire semblant, bien sur. Après ce sera mon tour de faire le saumon ! »

Jasper sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et balbutia quelques mots sans suite mais Alice avait déjà plongé.

Il hésita un instant puis finalement plongea à sa recherche.

Il mit un moment à la localiser, ressortant régulièrement pour reprendre de l'air. C'est ainsi qu'il la vit, elle aussi refaisant surface pour respirer.

Il poussa un cri de victoire et fonça sur elle.

Mais Alice était agile et rapide : les mains de Jasper se refermèrent sur l'eau.

Ils riaient à présent tous les deux, ce qui rendait leurs mouvements moins rapides et surtout les contraignaient à rester à la surface : avoir un fou rire sous l'eau étant particulièrement difficile.

Finalement Alice se laissa coincer contre un rocher.

Jasper l'attrapa par les épaules et lui dit :

« J'ai gagné ! »

« Pas encore, tu dois me manger maintenant ! »

Jasper la maintint contre le rocher, et sans approcher son corps de celui de la petite truite il posa sa bouche contre la mâchoire de la jeune fille et la mordilla doucement.

Alice se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle aussi était toute rouge. Elle repoussa vivement Jasper et plongea, dévoilant au passage au jeune homme son dos et sa chute de reins.

« Attention, c'est moi le saumon maintenant ! »

Jasper déglutit difficilement et s'éloigna à la brasse, assez mollement.

Alice, sous l'eau, lui attrapa la jambe en quelques instants et il se mit à rire en sentant les dents de la jeune fille se planter dans son mollet.

Elle émergea, hors d'haleine et lui sourit tout en s'éloignant :

« T'es le saumon ! »

Mais Jasper avait décidé de ne lui laisser plus aucune chance : il plongea à sa suite dans une grande gerbe d'eau et l'attrapa sans difficultés.

Surprise, Alice se mit à crier et à rire, mais son compagnon la plaqua contre lui, tout honte envolée et posa sa bouche contre celle d'Alice.

Comme Bella et Edward, ils s'embrassaient tous les jours, de plus en plus sensuellement d'ailleurs.

Ils s'enlacèrent comme ils le faisaient à leur habitude, mais nus cette fois.

Même l'eau froide n'avait plus raison de l'excitation du jeune homme et Alice frissonna en sentant le sexe gonflé contre son ventre, mais elle se plaqua plus fermement contre lui encore.

Leur baiser dura un long moment, leurs langues se faisant sans cesse plus douces, plus sensuelles.

Finalement Jasper cessa le baiser et regarda sa jeune fiancée dans les yeux :

« Ca ira, comme morsure ? »

« Je suis pas sure…Recommence pour voir… »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec passion cette fois.

Leurs respirations se firent erratiques et sans même l'avoir décidé Jasper souleva Alice par les fesses et elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Il sortit de l'eau et déposa la jeune fille sur l'herbe réchauffée par le soleil.

Malgré son peu d'expérience, il trouva vite les caresses susceptibles de la combler. Quittant sa bouche, les lèvres de l'ancien shérif dérivèrent le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, et sa langue traça son chemin vers ses seins.

Quand enfin il en prit un dans sa bouche, mordillant et aspirant alternativement le doux mamelon tandis que sa main englobait son autre sein, Jasper perdit définitivement le contrôle de la situation et, alors qu'il était jusqu'à ce moment allongée aux côtés de la jeune fille il s'installa sur elle.

Alice fut surprise de trouver aussi plaisant d'être ainsi surplombée par le jeune homme.

Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait la rendaient folle, et elle ouvrit d'elle-même les jambes, cherchant le frottement entre leurs deux corps.

Jasper se releva et glissa sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, et se mit à la caresser, maladroitement au début, puis avec plus de succès : elle se mit à geindre et à balancer les hanches.

Au bord de l'explosion, le jeune homme prit la main d'Alice et la posa sur son sexe fermement érigé.

Alice cligna des yeux et serra doucement sa main autour de la verge enflammée, sans bien savoir quoi faire.

Alors Jasper lui prit le poignet et la guida doucement :

« Fais coulisser ta main , comme ça…Plus vite…Oui voilà c'est parfait ! »

Alice s'appliqua, haletante à cause de la sensation qu'elle-même sentait monter entre ses cuisses.

Jasper était encore trop jeune, trop fougueux et trop inexpérimenté pour savoir se contrôler et la caresse que prodiguait la jeune fille causa sa perte : il éjacula dans un cri rauque, son sperme jaillissant avec force sur le ventre et les seins d'Alice.

Surprise, elle lâcha tout et recula.

Jasper rejeta la tête en arrière et respira longuement, puis reprit ses esprits et fixa la jeune fille.

Alice regardait le sperme sur son corps, l'air dubitative.

Jasper se pencha sur elle et caressa sa joue :

« Je…Je suis désolé. On s'est laissé un peu emporter je crois… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et parut comprendre ce qu'ils avaient faillit faire :

« Au moins je ne risque pas d'être enceinte ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime ma puce… »

« Moi aussi shérif… »

Jasper grogna : il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait été shérif et Alice le savait parfaitement.

Il lui chatouilla les côtes et en représailles elle l'attira contre lui, il ne s'y attendait pas et tomba sur elle. Il grimaça en râlant : à présent son torse à lui aussi était recouvert de sperme.

Alice se mit à rire de bon cœur et il la prit par la main pour aller se rincer dans la rivière. Ils crièrent à cause du froid, leurs corps s'étant réchauffés au soleil et surtout à cause de leurs ébats.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, n'ayant désormais plus peur de coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Jasper se nettoya consciencieusement et regarda Alice qui riait de le voir faire :

« La prochaine fois je le mets dans ta petite minette… »

Tout en prononçant ces mots il l'attira à lui et glissa ses doigts contre le sexe de la jeune fille Celle-ci, n'ayant pas encore jouit, réagit au quart de tour et grogna.

Il la caressa un long moment lui procurant des sensations inconnues, démultipliées par l'eau.

Si elle n'eut pas d'orgasme, elle ressentit toutefois un grand plaisir.

L'excitation regagna Jasper et Alice le caressa comme un peu plus tôt.

Elle fut prudente cette fois et le sperme atterrit dans l'eau.

Alors que le jeune homme était encore essoufflé du plaisir prit, elle dit avec enthousiasme :

« Bon appétit les poissons ! »

Jasper éclata de rire et la serra contre elle.

Comment avait-il pu la frapper ? Ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était une fille ? Ne pas l'aimer à la seconde où il l'avait vue ?

Ils sortirent et se rhabillèrent tranquillement puis retournèrent à la maison, main dans la main.

Il s échangèrent un dernier baiser et Alice entra dans la maison

Jasper se rendit à la grange, pour voir les chevaux (_**ndla : je rappelle que Jasper adore les chevaux, il aime passer du temps avec eux même si ce n'est pas l'heure de les brosser**_).

La grange était fermée et Jasper râla contre celui qui avait oublié de sortir la ficelle servant à soulever la clenche de l'extérieur. Mais en glissant le doigt il réussit à l'attraper, tira dessus et entra.

Il fit deux pas vers les chevaux mais entendit un juron et des cris étouffés puis la voix d'Edward s'éleva du fond de la grange.

« C'est qui bon sang ? »

« C'est Jasper ! »

« Dégage mec ! »

Il aperçut alors Bella, ou du moins ses cheveux, derrière une botte de paille. Edward se souleva alors, il était clairement torse nu.

Jasper, surpris, eut le temps de voir la robe de Bella à terre avant qu'Edward ne lui crie encore de s'en aller. Jasper fit alors demi-tour tout en leur criant :

« Faites gaffe, si moi je suis entré, d'autres peuvent le faire ! »

Il sortit, et se mit à rire, un peu nerveusement, en réalisant qu'Alice et lui auraient très bien pu se faire surprendre eux aussi près de la rivière.

Il frissonna à cette idée. Puis à celle des conséquences s'ils avaient été jusqu'au bout, et avaient fait l'amour…

Il était sans doute temps de parler à Carlisle.


	13. explosion

_**Ndla: on avance. C'est plus long que je ne le pensais à un moment mais c'est pas ma faute, voyez ça avec Jasper qui est un électron libre et qui ne fait que ce qu'il veut!**_

Le soir venu, comme d'habitude Jasper et Edward se retrouvèrent dans le même lit.

Le lit une place sous la fenêtre n'était pas occupé (_**ndla : exceptionnellement parce que souvent il y avait Seth**_) et les deux garçons réussirent à y faire rester les deux chiens.

Peter dormait toujours avec les filles, ce qui, selon Alice, démontrait son intelligence et son bon gout, ce à quoi Edward répondait par un ricanement moqueur.

Edward ne se sentait visiblement pas à l'aise, d'ailleurs il avait évité Jasper tout le reste de la journée

Ce dernier avait envie de rire : lui aussi avait franchit la limite avec Alice, mais son frère ne le savait pas.

Jasper, les bras croisés sous la nuque, les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, repensait à son après-midi des plus agréables quand Edward qui avait la sale habitude de tourner dans le lit comme un cochon à la broche se mit brusquement assis et dit :

« Oui bon, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on les tripotait pas tout de suite mais je te jure que c'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est Bella…Elle est venu me voir pendant que je bouchonnais Aro (_**ndla : un des chevaux des Cullen)**_ et elle m'a sauté au cou en disant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle savait, pour son père, Sue et le bébé. Alors voilà, j'allais pas la repousser… »

« Oui et après je suppose qu'elle t'a attaché pour t'enlever ta chemise de force ? »

« T'es bête…On peut pas discuter avec toi ! »

Jasper se mit à rire et poussa la jambe d'Edward :

« T'en fais pas. Je comprends très bien. Très très bien même »

Edward se figea et demanda d'une voix sourde :

« Quoi ? Explique moi ? »

« Oh c'est une longue histoire . Disons qu'Alice m'a apprit à jouer au saumon et à la truite… »

« QUOI ?! »

« Chuuuut ! Comme toi c'est un peu accidentel. Elle était à la rivière et je le savais pas. Puis on s'est embrassés et voilà, on est allé un peu plus loin que prévu. Mais pas jusqu'au bout, t'en fais pas… »

« Nous non plus pas jusqu'au bout… »

« Bon, alors on est quitte ! »

« Mmmmhhh…Oui, admettons… »

Ils se tournèrent alors et finirent par s'endormir, le cœur un peu gros pour Edward.

Dans la chambre à côté, les filles, à mi-voix, étaient bien plus bavardes que les garçons.

Alice raconta en détails son moment d'intimité avec Jasper.

Bella lui raconta ensuite ce qui s'était passé avec Edward :

« Au début je voulais juste me faire un peu consoler tu vois, mais en fait on s'est embrassés vraiment très longtemps…Ton père était pas là. Je savais que Rosalie allait faire la sieste avec Henry et qu'Emmett et ta mère étaient à la future maison…Toi et Jasper vous étiez pas là non plus alors…On était pas sur le qui-vive…C'était vraiment agréable de s'embrasser comme ça…Et Edward a fermé la porte de la grange et il m'a entrainée vers le fond, derrière les bottes de paille.

Il m'a enlevé ma robe et ça m'a paru normal. J'avais mon pantalon et mon corset _**(ndla : le pantalon auquel Bella fait allusion c'est en fait un petit pantalon court, blanc, qui est l'ancêtre la culotte)**_. Et puis il a enlevé sa chemise et…Ben c'est tout doux, tout chaud. J'ai adoré le toucher sur la peau. Et c'est même moi qui ait défait mon corset…On a pas enlevé le reste. Mais on l'aurait peut-être fait si Jasper était pas arrivé. Tu dis que c'est grand comment alors ?... »

Alice lui montra l'estimation de la taille du pénis en érection et Bella ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Oh, tout ça ? Ca fait peur ! »

« Ouais un peu. J'étais plutôt soulagée qu'il vienne avant d'aller plus loin… »

« C'est, hum…Blanc alors ? »

« Oui, blanc un peu translucide et ça colle… »

« Beurk… »

« Mmmmh,, ça va encore. Je pensais que c'était pire… »

« Je croyais que c'était noir, je sais pas pourquoi… »

« Ah bon ? C'est chaud aussi. C'est plutôt…Agréable à regarder. En tous cas il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Bien moins que je ne croyais. Je demanderai à Rose si c'est normal qu'il y en ait si peu d'ailleurs… »

« Pas beaucoup comment ? »

« Bah, l'équivalent d'une cuiller à dessert je dirais… »

« Beurk ! »

Alice se remit à rire et Bella se laissa aller à rire elle aussi.

Le lendemain , quand elles se levèrent, Jasper et Edward étaient déjà à table.

Emmett mangeait aussi et Alice remarqua que son frère ainé regardait souvent Edward d'un air amusé.

Rosalie l'avait visiblement vu elle aussi et les deux jeunes femmes s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, mais elles ne surent jamais la vérité…

Un peu plus tôt, tandis qu'Emmett et lui nourrissaient et soignaient les bêtes, Edward avait interrogé son frère…

« Em'…Je voudrais te demander un truc… »

« Ouais? »

« Euh…C'est un peu…Je veux dire…Ca concerne les filles… »

Emmett avait relevé la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage:

« Je dois pouvoir t'aider frangin! »

« Ben…Enfin voilà… »

Edward bafouillait et Emmett se mit à rire:

« T'as déjà couché avec Bella?! »

« Non..Non mais…C'est pas passé très loin…J'en ai vraiment envie, et elle aussi je pense mais bon, j'ai peur de lui faire mal »

« Bah c'est assez inévitable je pense… »

« Mais je…Enfin je veux dire, j'ai jamais entendu Rosalie se plaindre »

Emmett rougit, ce qui était un exploit:

« Tu nous entends? »

« Ben oui des fois…. »

Edulcora Edward.

« Bon sang faut finir notre maison! »

« Oui, mais bon, explique moi! »

« Rose et moi on a couché ensemble avant que je la ramène à la maison… »

« HEIN? »

« Ouais. On savait comme ça que même si on se faisait rattraper, elle était à moi »

« Tu veux dire que t'as couché avec elle dans la forêt? »

« C'était un champ… »

« Emmett… »

« Oui, oui, ça va…Elle a eu mal, elle a un peu crié mais bon crois moi, par rapport à la naissance de Henry c'était rien du tout! »

« Mal comment? Et crié fort? »

Emmett avait regardé son frère avant de lui dire:

« Ecoute…Suffisamment pour que je te conseille de ne passer à l'acte que si Bella en a vraiment très envie et surtout sans personne à proximité… »

Edward avait hoché la tête puis avait dit:

« Faudrait peut-être que tu parles à Jasper aussi… »

« Ne me dis pas que ce petit con veut faire quoi que ce soit à Alice? »

« Ne sois pas bête…Tu connais Alice… »

« Oui, oui mais…C'est ma sœur! »

Edward releva la tête vers Emmett et les deux frères soupirèrent d'un même mouvement.

Mais les velléités de consommation de l'acte de chair par Edward furent tuées dans l'œuf…

Pendant qu'Emmett et Edward discutaient, Jasper était allé voir Carlisle…

Ce dernier comprit qu'il se tramait quelque chose en voyant que Jasper lui demandait de venir faire un tour avec lui;

A peine enfoncés dans la foret, Jasper se lança, non sans un certain courage:

« Voilà, Carlisle, je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe dans votre famille, mais voilà, je voudrais votre autorisation pour , euh…Epouser Alice… »

Jasper soupira: il l'avait fait!

Mais Carlisle le fixa sans répondre et Jasper déglutit: il avait peut-être surestimé l'ouverture d'esprit de Carlisle…

Ce dernier se reprit finalement:

« Certainement pas. Alice est encore une enfant! Elle n'est pas prête pour ça! Elle ne peut pas avoir un bébé si jeune! »

Jasper vit rouge, d'un seul coup:

« AH OUI? ELLE N'EST PAS PRETE? PARCE QUE MA SŒUR L'ÉTAIT PEUT ETRE? ELLE A EU LE CHOIX ELLE? QUE ROSALIE AIT UN BEBE A 16 ANS CA NE VOUS FAIT NI CHAUD NI FROID MAIS QUAND CA CONCERNE ALICE C'EST AUTRE CHOSE HEIN?! »

Carlisle essaya de calmer le jeune homme:

« Jasper! Respire s'il te plait! On ne peut pas comparer Alice et Rose! Déjà physiquement, et puis même quand Rosalie est arrivée ici elle était une femme, elle était très mure, intelligente…Mais Alice, tu la vois être mère d'ici quelques mois? »

Dans le cœur de Jasper, c'était comme si une vanne s'était ouverte: toute la colère, tout le ressentiment qu'il accumulait depuis des années jaillissaient enfin, et avec une force incroyable..

« OUI! OH OUI! Mais elle sera jamais prête à vos yeux ni à ceux de ses frères! Vous vous croyez mieux que les autres Carlisle, mais c'est pas vrai. J'ai pas le choix, je l'ai jamais eu…J'ai sauvé Emmett, alors que j'étais shérif et que vous êtes des hors la loi…J'en suis devenu un, je suis devenu…Comme vous! COMME VOUS! Et ça me plaisait! Je…Mais en fait non, hein? A vos yeux je ne vaux toujours rien…En fait, vous voulez qu'Alice aille avec un autre que moi, c'est ça non? Vous avez accepté Rosalie mais moi non, pas réellement. Peut-être que vous devriez demander à votre fille ce que elle veut, elle, plutôt que de faire de grands discours sur la tolérance… »

Carlisle était tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas réagit sur le moment et il ne le fit qu'en voyant Jasper s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Mais Jasper allait si vite qu'il eut du mal à le suivre.

« Jasper! JASPER! Mais attends! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je m'en vais! Je n'aurais jamais du penser que je pourrais faire partie de votre famille un jour! »

Carlisle avait continué à essayer de le calmer mais Jasper était hors de lui.

Il hurlait et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour, c'est toute la famille médusée qui sortit pour voir ce qui se passait.

Jasper, rouge, la colère déformant ses traits se planta en face d'Alice:

« Je m'en vais! Je t'aime Alice mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi! Vous en faites pas, je retourne pas à Forks, je vous dénoncerai pas…C'est pour toi Alice que je dirai rien…Pour toi… »

Sa voix mourut sur ces derniers mots tandis qu'il entrait dans la grange, bousculant Emmett, pour aller chercher un cheval.

Alice fut la première à réagir: elle souleva ses jupes et se précipita derrière Jasper en criant:

« Si tu pars je viens avec toi! »

Esmée, les larmes aux yeux; demanda à son époux:

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Jasper m'a demandé Alice en mariage… »

« Et? »

« J'ai refusé… »

« Mais…Pourquoi?! »

« Parce qu'Alice est trop jeune! »

Jasper ressortit de l'écurie, tenant son cheval préféré par la longe.

Alice s'accrochait à lui:

« Je viens avec toi! »

« Ils te laisseront pas faire! »

Cria Jasper en retour. Et de fait, Emmett et Edward attrapèrent leur sœur par les bras et la jeune fille se retrouva plaquée entre eux, incapable de leur échapper malgré ses ruades et ses cris.

La cour était saturée de cris: ceux d'Alice qui hurlait pour qu'on la relâche, ceux de Carlisle qui suppliait Jasper de l'écouter, , ceux de Jasper qui hurlait des imprécations, ceux de Bella et d'Esmée qui tentaient d'appeler au calme et les hurlements de terreur de Henry qui s'accrochait aux jupes de sa mère.

Mais Rosalie s'avança alors vers son frère et leva la main très haut au dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur la joue de son frère.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Jasper se tut instantanément, les autres également , à part Henry.

Dans le silence revenu Jasper dévisagea sa sœur.

Sa joue était très rouge, Rose avait frappé fort , il allait avoir un bel hématome.

Alors il leva la main à son tour, fixant sa sœur avec une lueur de haine dans le regard.

Emmett lâcha immédiatement Alice et allait se précipiter pour s'interposer mais il n'en eut pas le temps: Jasper laissa sa main retomber.

Rosalie, qui n'avait pas cherché à parer le coup, continua à fixer son frère.

Jasper secoua la tête et parla d'une voix blanche:

« J'ai frappé une seule fois une femme dans ma vie, c'était Alice et je croyais que c'était un homme…J'ai tué, plusieurs fois, toujours des hommes…Alors je vais pas te frapper toi… »

Emmett, s'était malgré tout avancé et Jasper se tourna vers lui.

« Toi par contre… »

Le poing de l'ancien shérif partit sans que personne ne s'y attende, il s'écrasa sur le visage d'Emmett qui recula sous le choc.

Et Jasper recommença à hurler. Emmett, Edward et Alice reconnaissaient enfin l'autre Jasper. Celui du premier jour, celui de l'enlèvement.

L'homme brutal, qui peinait à maitriser sa colère et sa violence. L'homme que ni Bella, ni Esmée, ni Carlisle ni même Rosalie n'avaient jamais vu.

Il s'en prit à Emmett verbalement, tandis que l'autre, penché en avant, saignait du nez à grosses gouttes.

Esmée avait prit Henry dans ses bras et était rentrée avec lui dans la maison.

Jasper serra les poings et cria:

« Tu as prit ma sœur! Tu l'as enlevée! T'avais tout prévu ! TOUT! Tu lui as même fait croire que tu savais pas lire…Tu l'as peut-être pas amenée de force mais elle avait 16 ans, c'était une gamine et toi tu l'as prise avec toi, tu lui as fait un bébé tout de suite, pour qu'elle puisse pas faire marche arrière…Tu l'as prise…Tu me l'as prise… »

Emmett ne répondit rien, tête baissée, il attendait que l'orage se calme, comme les autres.

Jasper perdait pied.

Il le sentait.

Sa colère baissait, et le chagrin l'emportait dans son cœur et dans sa tête, à présent.

Il regarda sa sœur:

« Pourquoi t'es partie? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Rosalie? J'ai eu tellement de peine…Je t'aimais…Je t'aimais tellement… »

Sa sœur grimaça mais ne pleura pas:

« Je suis désolée Jazz. Je pensais souvent à toi tu sais. Je suis heureuse que tu sois avec nous, vraiment. Je sais pas le montrer tu sais, j'ai jamais su, surtout avec toi d'ailleurs. Mais je t'aime Jasper, je veux que tu restes avec nous… »

Jasper secoua la tête. Ses boucles blondes, désormais bien trop longues, en sueur, retombaient sur son visage, masquant en partie les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Gênée, Rosalie s'approcha d'Emmett et passa la main dans le dos de son mari.

Bella courut alors vers Jasper et le prit dans ses bras.

La gorge nouée par les sanglots, elle ne réussit pas à parler mais le serra fort contre elle.

Son ancien fiancée la serra en retour et lui dit:

« Je le voulais vraiment tu sais: me marier avec toi, c'était une perspective vraiment réjouissante à l'époque, même si je t'aimais plus comme une petite sœur…Je sais qu'on aurait pu être heureux.. »

Bella approuva de la tête et Jasper déposé un baiser sur son front, avant de la repousser doucement.

Il ne reprit pas le cheval par la bride mais s'éloigna à pied, les bras le long du corps, d'un pas fatigué.

Alice rua plus fort contre Edward et lui mordit le bras. Carlisle s'adressa à Edward:

« Lâche là… »

Son fils obéit et Alice courut rejoindre Jasper.

Ils prirent le plus petit des chemins, celui qui ne pouvait mener qu'à la rivière, ce que Jasper savait désormais parfaitement.

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras.

Emmett fut le seul à protester:

« Je veux pas qu'Alice s'en aille! »

Son père lui sourit:

« Ne t'en fait pas. Ils vont revenir »

Il ne se trompait pas: Alice et Jasper n'allèrent pas plus loin que la rivière.

Ils s'installèrent sur le sol, Alice assise entre les jambes de Jasper et ils restèrent très longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jasper pleura un moment, en silence. Alice ressentait son désarroi et ne dit rien.

Mais quand la nuit tomba, elle se leva et prit le jeune homme par la main.

Il la laissa faire et elle le reconduisit vers la maison.

Jasper ne réagit qu'une fois devant la porte.

Il sourit à Alice et fit non de la tête:

« Je peux pas, désolé »

Elle le regarda entrer dans la grange et pénétra elle-même dans la maison.

Toute la famille était assise à table, dans une ambiance de plomb.

Esmée, qui pleurait encore, se leva en voyant entrer sa fille:

« Ou est Jasper? »

« Dans la grange! »

Edward comprit sur un signe de tête de son père et alla rejoindre Jasper.

Alice s'assit à sa place habituelle. Elle fut surprise en regardant Rose: cette dernière avait les yeux rouges , les traits tirés, elle avait visiblement pleuré. Mais Alice n'avait presque jamais vu Rose pleurer, à part de souffrance pendant son accouchement, et d'émotion juste après la naissance de Henry.

Elle sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir et s'empara de sa fourchette.

Le repas se poursuivit dans le silence absolu.

Même Henry, assis dans sa chaise haute, ne mouftait pas.

Alice grimaça en voyant son frère ainé: Emmett avait visiblement le nez cassé, et de grands cernes bleues apparaissaient déjà sous ses yeux.

Quand Edward entra dans la grange il eut un bizarre sentiment de retour en arrière: Jasper s'était assis dos à l'auge des cochons, dans la position exacte ou il était le premier soir, quand Edward lui-même l'avait attaché.

Edward s'accroupit devant lui, sans rien dire.

Rantanplan était allongé en travers des jambes de Jasper, endormi, et le jeune homme le caressait distraitement.

Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, Jasper parla:

« Je la comprends tu sais. Bella. Je comprends qu'elle ait prit tant de choses avec elle en revenant. Son chien, son chat, ses livres, ses souvenirs. C'est dur de ne rien avoir de son passé. Ca me fait mal. Plus que de ne plus être shérif »

La voix de Jasper était calme, posée, mais la culpabilité envahit le cœur d'Edward.

Il murmura:

« Je te comprends »

« Non tu peux pas, t'as pas tout perdu! »

« Pas pour ça. Pour ta sœur. Quand Alice est partie avec toi…Elle a même pas regardé en arrière. Elle ne voyait que toi. Et ça m'a fait vraiment très mal. C'est ma sœur et je l'aime alors je peux imaginer ce que tu as ressenti quand Rosalie est partie avec Emmett… »

Jasper releva la tête et les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, un long moment. Edward baissa le regard en premier, ému par le visible désespoir de l'autre homme.

Ce dernier eut un bref rire sans joie et lui dit:

« Tu sais ce qui est le pire? C'est qu'elle a bien fait. Rosalie a eu raison de partir avec Emmett. Elle est bien mieux ici. »

« Tu devrais le lui dire… »

« Je le ferai. A Emmett aussi… »

Le silence qui suivit fut moins pesant et Edward finit par lui proposer de venir manger.

Jasper fit non de la tête et Edward alla chercher à son père.

Mais ce fut Emmett qui entra dans la grange. Jasper grimaça involontairement en voyant l'état du mari de sa sœur: il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'avoir tant amoché.

Mais Emmett n'était pas vindicatif. C'était quelque chose que Jasper avait apprit au cours des derniers mois: Emmett était peu sérieux, désordonné et immature, mais il était fiable et avait bon caractère.

Emmett se laissa tomber à ses côtés et lui tendis une assiette pleine de ragout de bœuf aux pommes de terre. Cela sentait trop bon pour qu'on y résiste et il s'empara de la fourchette.

Emmett le regarda manger un moment puis lui dit:

« Bon, je t'en veux pas pour le nez cassé. Mais recommence pas parce que la prochaine fois je me défendrai… »

Jasper hocha la tête, la bouche pleine et Emmett lui passa la main dans les cheveux, les lui ébouriffant exactement comme il le faisait avec Henry.

Jasper ne doutait pas un instant qu'on n'allait pas le laisser tranquillement dans sa grange et il s'attendait à voir arriver Carlisle, bien qu'il espérait très fort que ce soit Rose qui vienne le chercher.

Mais il fut très étonné de voir arriver Esmée.

Cette dernière le regarda d'une façon qui fit baisser les épaules à Jasper:

« Bon, mon chéri ça suffit. Je crois que tu as parfaitement remit les choses en place. On a tous bien comprit et on reparlera de tout ça demain. Mais maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir avec moi, de manger ton riz au lait que j'ai particulièrement bien réussi, et parce que c'est toi tu auras même droit à une deuxième part, puis tu iras te coucher, tu as bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos! »

Jasper ne savait pas refuser quoi que ce soit à Esmée, et puis il adorait le riz au lait: il se leva et la suivit.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, tous les autres étaient dans la cuisine, à part Rosalie qui avait du aller coucher Henry.

Les autres lui sourirent et Jasper leur adressa un signe de la tête, avant de se concentrer sur la part plus que généreuse de dessert que Bella mit devant lui.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé il n'osa pas relever la tête mais Edward lui proposa une partie de carte. Il accepta et ils jouèrent un long moment. L'ambiance n'était pas détendue mais elle était moins lourde au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Carlisle le retint devant la porte de la chambre. Edward paraissait surpris mais son père le poussa à l'intérieur et entra avec Jasper:

« Ecoutez les garçons. Je sais très bien que vous êtes amoureux, et que vous n'allez pas tenir longtemps avant de…Bref. Les filles sont jeunes, mais je dois me faire à l'idée que mon dernier bébé n'est plus un bébé alors…Voilà, je vous propose d'attendre symboliquement jusqu'à Noël, mais…Après je vous promets d'organiser une petite cérémonie ici, pour vous marier…D'accord? »

Edward afficha un grand sourire et approuva tout de suite mais Jasper fixa le médecin dans les yeux.

Ce dernier grimaça un sourire contrit:

« Jasper, tu es d'accord? »

« Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis? »

« Je me suis fait disputer par ma femme figure toi…Une expérience que tu connaitras après Noël, si tu es d'accord… »

« Bien sur que je suis d'accord! »

Carlisle lui tendit la main et Jasper la lui serra.

Edward sourit et quand son père quitta leur chambre, il prit Jasper dans ses bras et le serra brièvement contre lui:

« T'es mon frère maintenant. J'arrive pas à croire que t'avais pas comprit ça… »

_**Ndla: Bon bon bon…Je comptais écrire totalement autre chose, pour tout dire j'étais partie pour un lemon! Ce sera pour la prochaine fois…Juré! **_

_**Allez, devinette: d'après vous, quel couple ne tiendra pas jusqu'à Noël et au mariage?!**_


	14. naissance

_**Le dernier chapitre se déroulait courant aout 1882.**_

3 octobre 1882

Rosalie, Emmett et Henry avaient aménagé chez eux la veille.

Emmett en était ravi mais Rose était épuisée. Sa grossesse arrivait à son terme et du coup ils continuèrent à aller manger avec les autres, Rosalie éprouvant de plus en plus de difficultés à se mouvoir.

Et puis, la nuit du 2 au 3, elle réveilla Emmett vers 4 heures du matin.

Il comprit aussitôt, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la manière dont elle lui broyait l'épaule.

Elle avait mit plusieurs heures à accoucher pour Henry, et la douleur n'avait été insupportable que les deux dernières heures, mais là, la violence des contractions se fit atroce tout de suite.

Elle essaya bien d'arpenter sa cuisine toute neuve, afin de faciliter le travail, mais au bout d'une demi-heure à peine elle en fut réduite à se cramponner au dossier d'une chaise, accroupie, le souffle court et le ventre et les reins laminés par la douleur.

Emmett, un peu dépassé, tenta une idée:

« Tu pourrais peut- être t'examiner toi-même pour voir ou tu en es? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une tasse lancée dans sa direction et il jugea plus prudent d'aller chercher sa mère.

Comme pour la naissance de Henry, Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de pointer le bout de son nez lui aussi mais il fut reçu avec à peu prêt autant de gentillesse que l'avait été Emmett avec sa tasse qui ne l'avait raté que de peu.

Carlisle battit donc rapidement en retraire, du reste il savait que si son aide était vraiment nécessaire, Rose ne serait plus en état de s'y opposer.

Il rentra chez lui et, à la demande de sa femme, alla réveiller Alice.

« Alice…C'est papa…Rosalie va accoucher…Ta mère te demande! »

Alice, qui n'était pourtant pas spécialement du matin, se laissa aussitôt tomber du lit et s'habilla en toute hâte.

Bella, excitée comme une puce, l'accompagna.

Quand elles arrivèrent Bella ouvrit de grands yeux, mais Alice ne fut pas surprise…

Rosalie, donc le caractère affirmé n'était plus à démontrer en faisait pourtant une fois encore étalage:

Toujours accroupie au sol, mais désormais nue, elle refusait obstinément qu'Esmée l'examine, la menaçant avec un langage qui aurait fait rougir le plus vulgaire des conducteurs de diligence…

Ni Esmée ni Alice ne s'en formalisèrent mais Bella mit pudiquement les mains sur ses oreilles.

Les douleurs n'avaient commencé que depuis deux heures à peine quand Rosalie qui jusqu'à présent grognait et jurait entre ses dents, s'arqua brusquement et se mit à hurler.

Bella fit un bond de surprise mais Esmée s'empara d'une serviette propre et s'agenouilla devant sa belle fille, mettant ses mains entre les cuisses de celle-ci, tandis qu'Alice passait derrière et appuyait sur le bas du dos de Rosalie.

Emmett et Carlisle étaient, eux, assis dans la cuisine de la maison principale, sirotant leur boisson, du café noir pour le médecin, mais une gnole à tuer un cheval pour Emmett, qui ne vivait pas très bien l'attente…

Son père essayait de le calmer quand ils entendirent très distinctement, malgré la distance entre les deux maisons, le hurlement de Rosalie.

Jasper et Edward, eux, dormaient encore du sommeil du juste quand ils furent réveillés par le cri de Rosalie. Cri bientôt suivi par un autre, plus long et plus fort encore.

Jasper bondit hors du lit, totalement affolé, tandis qu'Edward éclairait à tâtons la lampe:

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelqu'un a du être attaqué par un ours? »

« Je pense plutôt que c'est Rose qui est en train d'avoir son bébé… »

A la lueur de la bougie, Edward vit Jasper pâlir.

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent et descendirent, après un dernier regard à Rantanplan, qui, allongé en travers du lit, ronflait comme un sonneur: les cris ne l'avaient même pas réveillé.

« Quand je pense qu'il est censé être un chien de garde… »

Marmonna Edward.

Dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Carlisle et Emmett.

Ce dernier était blême et paniquait:

« C'est pire que la première fois! »

« Oh non! Pas du tout! »

S'exclamèrent en même temps Edward et Carlisle.

Les cris suivirent encore, rapprochés.

Carlisle sourit et tapota l'épaule de son fils tout en lui resservant un généreux verre de tord-boyaux:

« A mon avis, c'est presque terminé! »

Emmett avala la moitié de son verre cul-sec, reprit son souffle et l'aurait sans doute terminé mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella:

« Emmett! Rose te demande! Elle dit que le bébé ne sortira pas tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas tué! »

« Mais… »

Edward ne laissa pas à son frère le temps de protester: il le prit par le bras et le tira dehors. Les deux frères disparurent dans l'aube naissante, Bella sur leurs talons.

Jasper se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit le verre d'Emmett, qu'il finit avant de se resservir assez généreusement.

Emmett entra dans la cuisine, poussé par son frère qui repartit aussitôt.

Bella prit la relève et le tira par le bras jusqu'à Rosalie.

Celle-ci releva la tète quand la contraction se termina et vit son mari:

« Je te déteeeeeeeeste! C'est ta faute tout ça! »

Emmett, sur le signe de sa sœur, se plaça derrière Rosalie et cette dernière se laissa aller contre lui, tout en continuant à proférer des menaces entre ses dents.

Profitant que la contraction ait cessé, Esmée s'adressa très fermement à sa belle-fille:

« Bon, écoute moi chérie, quand ce bébé sera né, je te jure que tu pourras faires tout ce que tu voudras à Emmett, et même je te le tiendrai, mais pour le moment tu POUSSES, c'est comprit? »

Rose, hocha la tète en silence. Et elle poussa, une fois, puis une deuxième et Bella eut la surprise de voir le bébé sortir.

Bella n'avait assisté qu'à deux autres accouchements depuis la naissance du bébé d'Emily et aucun n'avait été aussi facile que celui que venait d'avoir Rosalie!

Esmée regarda l'enfant un bref instant, pour s'assurer qu'il allaite bien, puis elle le tendit à Rosalie qui s'en empara en souriant et pleurant de joie.

Bella et Alice se prirent les mains, pleurant de joie elles aussi.

Esmée coupa le cordon tandis qu'Emmett, lui aussi en larmes, regardait le nouveau venu et déclarait:

« C'est une petite fille! »

Rosalie regarda mieux et poussa un cri de joie:

« Oh oui! Une fille! Elle est tellement belle! »

Le bébé pleurait très vigoureusement, signe de sa bonne santé et dans la chambre à coté, Henry, que les hurlements de sa mère n'avaient pourtant pas réveillé se mit à crier et Bella alla vite le chercher.

Il avait presque 18 mois et il était adorable mais assez casse cou. Bella le prit dans ses bras et il lui sourit en babillant:

« Tu as une petite sœur! Viens la voir mon trésor! »

Elle l'amena à la cuisine et Henry ne sembla pas troublé par le sang à terre, il fixait sa sœur dans les bras de sa mère d'un air surpris.

Emmett le prit contre lui mais assez vite Esmée prit la parole:

« Ca saigne. Ca saigne trop il faut évacuer le placenta…Emmett, prend tes enfants et sors »

Le ton d'Esmée était sans appel et son fils obéit tout de suite.

« Rose, allonge toi…Alice, masse lui le ventre… »

Bella vit le sang couler entre les cuisses de la jeune mère et même elle savait qu'il y en avait bien trop…

La réaction d'Esmée le lui confirma:

« Bella va vite chercher Carlisle, qu'il vienne avec sa trousse, on va aussi avoir besoin d'Edward et Jasper! »

Bella courut comme une flèche vers la maison, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Carlisle n'eut besoin d'aucune explication, dès qu'il vit Bella il s'empara de la trousse qu'il avait préparé en cas de besoin et il courut vers la maison de son fils.

Jasper et Edward pressèrent Bella de questions:

« Elle saigne trop…Esmée dit que vous devez venir aussi »

Ils sortirent tous les 3 et Bella, entre deux sanglots, leur dit:

« Au fait, le bébé, c'est une fille! »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, et si les garçons hésitèrent sur le seuil, Bella entra avec un aplomb que Jasper ne lui avait jamais connu.

Carlisle, Esmée et Alice avaient déjà allongé la jeune fille sur la table de la cuisine et le bas de son corps était recouvert d'un drap blanc largement souillé de rouge. Elle était déjà inconsciente, et Jasper comprit en voyant le médecin tenir contre son visage un gros morceau de charpie à l'odeur caractéristique qu'il venait de l'endormir à l'éther.

Edward conserva une apparente froideur qu'il était bien loin de ressentir mais Jasper ne put rien faire pour empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Carlisle, d'une voix sure, distribua les rôles :

« Jasper, Edward, vous soulevez chacun une jambe et la maintenez repliée vers sa poitrine. Alice tu maintiens le tampon sur son visage, Esmée tu appuyes sur son ventre… Bella tu vas aider Emmett avec les enfants !»

Bella sortit de la cuisine sans insister et alla avec Emmett, qui pleurait, sa fille nouvellement née contre son cœur. Bella prit Henry dans ses bras et l'amusa de son mieux.

Rosalie continuait de saigner et Carlisle hâta le mouvement tout en ordonnant à Jasper de fermer les yeux.

Edward n'avait jamais assisté à une délivrance artificielle autrement que sur une vache, une jument ou une brebis, mais il savait de quoi il retournait, ses parents en parlant régulièrement entre eux, il savait que c'était là une des complications redoutées de l'accouchement.

Alice mouilla à nouveau d'éther le tampon de coton et l'appliqua fermement sur le visage de Rosalie, tout en lui parlant à l'oreille.

Esmée appuya sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme tandis que Carlisle enfonçait sa main droite dans le ventre de sa belle fille.

Edward ne tourna pas le regard ni ne cilla.

Il réussit à mettre sa peur de côté pour admirer le geste médical. Presque tout de suite son père sortit le placenta qu'il jeta dans une bassine. Esmée massa fermement le ventre de Rosalie et des gros caillots sanglants sortirent d'entre ses cuisses, puis ce fut terminé.

Edward vit ses parents se détendre et il sourit lui aussi.

« Hey Jazz, c'est bon, c'est fini, elle va s'en sortir ! »

Jasper eut un pale sourire, tout en gardant les yeux bien fermés.

Alice enleva le tampon d'éther et partit chercher une chemise de nuit.

Edward sortit avec Jasper.

Ce dernier était encore sous le choc.

Tandis que dans la cuisine le pire était passé et que les membres de la famille s'activaient à nettoyer Rose et à surveiller son réveil, Jasper craqua dans les bras de Bella.

Emmett tremblait de tous ses membres mais réussit à faire bonne figure pour son fils et à jouer avec lui tandis qu'Edward avait prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'admirait.

Bella tapotait le dos de Jasper qui essayait de contenir ses sanglots :

« Je ne te savais pas si émotif ! »

Mais elle-même, à présent que le pire était passé pleurait librement.

Ils virent alors passer Carlisle portant Rosalie encore endormie dans ses bras. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche et entourée d'une couverture.

Emmett s'engouffra dans la chambre à la suite de son père.

Esmée entra dans le salon et vint étreindre Jasper.

« C'est terminé mon chéri, elle va bien, elle va se reposer et dans une semaine personne n'y pensera plus ! »

A tour de rôle ils entrèrent pour l'embrasser. Emmett et Carlisle restèrent à son chevet.

Ils avaient déposé le bébé contre elle, afin que ce soit la première chose qu'elle voit en se réveillant.

Jasper l'embrassa et ressortit aussitôt.

Alice le suivit dehors.

Tous deux respirèrent l'air frais à plein poumons. Alice, bien que choquée, était surtout soulagée.

Mais Jasper ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la peur qu'il avait ressentie.

« Jasper ? Tu es tout blanc… »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on ait des enfants, tu m'entends Alice ? Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te perdre… »

« Mais moi je veux un bébé un jour ! »

Jasper fit non de la tète mais Alice vint l'enlacer.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement le jour ou elle-même avait assisté à un accouchement. Cela l'avait marqué, au point que pendant longtemps elle n'avait pas voulu avoir un bébé.

Edward avait lui aussi besoin de faire tomber la pression.

Il avait prit sur lui et avait réussi à se détacher de l'événement pour garder son calme et être efficace mais à présent que tout allait bien il était décidé à souffler un bon coup.

Alors il embrassa Bella et vint chercher Jasper.

Ils allèrent au camp indien, avec 2 bouteilles de gnole.

Après avoir enrôlé Jacob, Embry, Quil et même Seth, ils burent à même le goulot, au bord de la rivière, en se détendant enfin.

Ils portèrent des toasts à Lilian, dite Lil, leur nouvelle nièce.

Jasper et Edward finirent par rentrer à la maison, tard le soir, saouls comme des barriques.

Ils furent très mal accueillis par Esmée et Alice, mais Carlisle rit et leur donna du café bien noir.

Bella arriva de chez Rosalie et regarda, médusée, son ex et nouveau fiancés rire comme des perdus en se tenant par le cou.

Alice l'informa de leur état et Bella, pinçant les lèvres, monta se coucher non sans avoir précisé à Edward qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'épouser un imbécile, ce qui, sur le coup, fit bien rire celui-ci.

Jasper finit par s'endormir par terre, devant le poêle et Edward s'allongea à ses cotés, ne s'estimant pas en état (à juste titre) de monter les escaliers.

Le réveil fut difficile, le lendemain.

Rosalie avait passé une bonne nuit, veillée par Emmett et Esmée.

La petite était belle et en pleine forme.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses oncles…

Attablés côte à côte, ils gémissaient dès que quelqu'un parlait.

Cela faisait rire Carlisle et même Alice, qui en avait vu d'autres avec ses frères et les indiens de la tribu, bien qu'elle ne soit pas contente de l'attitude de Jasper.

Emmett, venu manger, avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa gouaille habituelles maintenant que sa femme était hors de danger et il plaisanta tout le long du repas, disant que lui aussi aurait bien prit une cuite pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Esmée était très mécontente mais elle comprenait malgré tout qu'ils aient eu besoin de décompresser.

Bella, elle, ne décolérait pas.

Elle n'adressa pas un regard ni une parole à Edward.

Le visage fermé, elle l'ignora totalement.

Jasper s'excusa auprès d'Alice et d'Esmée qui levèrent les yeux au ciel mais en rirent.

Mais Bella fit comme si elle n'entendait pas les paroles de son fiancé, qui commençait à regretter son attitude.

Après le repas Bella retourna auprès de Rosalie et consacra sa matinée à s'occuper de Lil et Henry.

Edward comprit qu'il s'était fourré dans le pétrin et demanda conseil à son père :

« Tu devrais lui offrir un cadeau. Et t'excuser mille fois s'il le faut. Pour ce que je sais du shérif Swan c'est un homme droit, qui ne s'est jamais saoulé, même s'il boit un peu de temps en temps. Bella n'a que cet exemple là, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Abattu, Edward sella son cheval, cacha ses mèches rousses sous un chapeau et se rendit à Port Angeles.

Il réfléchit durant le trajet et regretta de ne pas avoir demandé conseil à Alice mais finalement trouva son bonheur dans le plus grand magasin de Port Angeles et revint chez lui, 3 heures plus tard, le cœur plein d'espoir.

Il alla chercher Bella, qui était chez Rosalie et Emmett.

Alice y était également, comme les parents, et sa sœur l'informa, moqueuse, que Jasper dormait du sommeil du juste.

Edward, d'une voix douce, demanda à Bella de venir avec lui.

Mais cette dernière, plus fâchée et plus rancunière qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ne le regarda pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée ne lui demande d'écouter au moins ce qu'Edward avait à lui dire.

Bella se leva alors et suivit de très mauvaise grâce son fiancé jusqu'à la grange.

Elle flatta le cou du cheval le plus proche pendant qu'Edward s'excusait.

Ce dernier était lui aussi assez agacé. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Il ne buvait qu'exceptionnellement et il lui semblait que les circonstances de la veille excusaient grandement son comportement.

Il n'aimait pas le comportement de Bella, qu'il jugeait enfantin, mais il aimait trop la jeune fille pour s'emporter contre elle.

Mais quand Bella refusa de prendre le paquet qu'il lui tendait il s'énerva :

« Bon Bella, je commence à en avoir assez ! D'accord on a bu Jasper et moi, et tu n'aimes pas ça, mais j'ai le droit de décompresser un peu moi aussi, non ? On a juste passé du temps avec Jake, Quil, Embry et Seth ! On n'a pas fait de bêtises et »

« SETH ? Vous avez fait boire Seth ? Mais vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? Il a 14 ans ! »

« Mais non ! Il a juste bu un verre, peut-être deux, on n'est pas idiots ! »

(_**Ndla : Edward ment, en réalité Seth a picolé bien plus que ça ! Mais il se doute que si Bella apprend ça il sera encore plus dans les ennuis !)**_

Bella le regarda en face pour la première fois, l'air grave :

« L'alcool est une malédiction. Il transforme les hommes en animaux sans conscience et les tue à petit feu ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour accepter que tu boives ! »

Edward en resta la bouche ouverte puis lui demanda :

« Mais enfin, qui t'as dit ça ? »

« ROSALIE ! Au temps ou elle était mon institutrice ! On avait même des dessins de foie malades à cause de l'alcool ! Et le pasteur, le père de Jazz et Rose et le nouveau aussi, nous disait tout le temps d'éviter la boisson comme la peste ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU SOIS MALADE ! »

Edward éclata alors de rire, ce qui ne fut pas du tout du gout de Bella qui passa devant lui, dans l'intention évidente de quitter la grange mais Edward l'attrapa pas le bras et la serra dans ses bras, un grand sourire sur le visage :

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors ? C'est ça ?! »

« LACHE MOI ! »

« Certainement pas ! Tu es trop mignonne quand tu es en colère ! »

« EDWARD ! Je vais te mordre si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite ! Et je le dirai à ta mère ! »

Habituellement ce genre de menace faisait effet même sur Alice mais Edward la serra encore un peu plus contre lui.

Bella gémit et sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil quand les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent dans son cou. Il sortit la pointe de sa langue et gouta doucement la partie la plus douce du cou de la jeune fille.

Bella se mit à haleter et grogna :

« C'est complètement déloyal ce que tu fais ! »

« Je suis un hors la loi, tu te souviens ? Un bandit…Me tête a même été mise à prix par ton père… »

Bella abdiqua alors et empoigna d'une main ferme la chevelure de son fiancé et l'attira vers elle.

Elle plaqua sa bouche contre celle d'Edward qui l'embrassa alors avec fureur.

Le baiser était encore plus chaud et intense que d'habitude et Edward pensa furtivement qu'il comprenait désormais pourquoi Rose et Emmett semblaient prendre plaisir à se disputer…

Edward était excité depuis un moment déjà mais quand il sentit Bella se plaquer délibérément contre son érection et gémir dans sa bouche, il perdit tout contrôle sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il entraina la jeune fille au fond de la grange et elle ne protesta pas quand il la renversa dans la paille.

Ils avaient assez souvent flirté à cet endroit même et ils y avaient leurs habitudes mais Edward comprit très vite qu'ils allaient aller beaucoup plus loin ce jour-là.

Bella enleva elle-même sa robe et ses bottines et s'allongea dans la paille.

Edward avait lui aussi retiré ses bottes et sa chemise et ils reprirent leurs caresses habituelles.

Mais quand Edward s'attaqua à son corset, Bella le laissa faire, rougissante.

Elle se retrouva torse nu dans ses bras et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il faisait glisser son dernier sous vêtement le long de ses hanches.

Elle ferma les yeux très fort, essayant de maitriser sa pudeur de jeune fille.

Edward l'embrassait sans cesse, caressant ses seins avec passion.

Bella avait un peu de mal à gérer la situation mais lui, visiblement en maitrisait les codes…

Il se déshabilla totalement et quand il s'allongea sur elle, que leurs corps nus s'imbriquèrent elle eut un instant de panique.

Edward déposa une myriade de baisers sur ses seins et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais y aller doucement, tu n'auras pas mal ! »

« Je ne veux pas être enceinte ! »

« Je ne viendrai pas dedans… »

Elle ne comprit pas le sous entendu mais il avait l'air si sur de lui qu'elle se laissa aller au désir.

Ils avaient très souvent eu envie l'un de l'autre mais pour la première fois ils avaient conscience qu'ils allaient s'aimer physiquement…

Bella n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'avoir peur.

Leurs flirts avaient toujours le gout du danger et de l'interdit.

La porte de la grange était fermée mais n'importe qui pouvait l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Edward aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire mais il accéléra le mouvement.

D'une main douce à défaut d'être experte il caressa doucement le sexe de sa compagne qui gémit de honte et cacha son visage de son bras.

Edward le retira pour l'embrasser et elle se laissa aller dans la caresse.

Rapidement il présenta sa verge gonflée conte la fente étroite de la jeune fille.

Edward bénit pour une fois le sans gêne de son frère, qui l'avait prévenu de badigeonner son sexe de salive pour faciliter la pénétration.

Il poussa doucement et interrogea Bella avec angoisse :

« Ca va ? »

« Oui ça ne fait pas mal ! »

Il poussa alors plus fort et s'enfonça bien plus profondément.

Bella sursauta sous la douleur et Edward n'eut que le temps de poser sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour étouffer son cri de douleur.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et il se répandit en excuses :

« Je suis désolé que tu ais mal ma chérie…La prochaine fois ça ira mieux…Essaye de te détendre ! »

Elle haleta mais noua ses jambes autour de lui quand il l'y encouragea, il s'enfonça alors en elle jusqu'au fond, et commença à aller et venir.

La douleur s'estompait doucement et Bella se décontracta un peu.

Edward avait vraiment eu l'intention d'éjaculer hors d'elle, mais bien sur il manquait d'expérience et de maitrise et il se laissa happer par le plaisir.

La jeune fille était douce, étroite et les sens d'Edward étaient en émois.

Les tensions de la dispute le rendait plus désireux encore, et Bella poussait des gémissements à la fois de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir qui eurent raison de la volonté du jeune homme : en quelques minutes il sentit son plaisir arriver et il accéléra ses mouvements, se libérant finalement avec volupté au fond de son ventre.

Il grogna en éjaculant puis se laissa aller sur Bella, avant de capturer les lèvres de la jeune fille pour un long baiser.

Il sortit enfin d'elle à regret et essuya doucement les quelques larmes qu'elle avait versé.

Bella n'avait bien sur pas comprit que son fiancé avait jouit en elle, mais l'attitude d'Edward la surprit : il avait la tête du chat qui venait d'avaler le canari, et arborait un sourire en coin gêné.

Bella, bien que déboussolée s'inquiéta :

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu aimes les bébés, n'est-ce pas ? »


	15. Emy

Bella avait ouvert de grands yeux et avait réalisé :

« Mais…Tu m'avais dit que »

« Oui je sais…Mais j'ai pas réussi à me retenir… »

Edward affichait un air piteux et Bella, d'un seul coup, avait réagit en adulte.

Rosalie était hors service pour le moment et elle savait qu'Alice n'était pas sure de ce qu'il fallait faire réellement.

Alors Bella se rhabilla rapidement, ignorant les excuses d'Edward et courut à la cuisine.

Esmée y était, en train de préparer le repas.

Alice, à ses côtés, s'occupait de Henry.

Jasper était occupé à astiquer un fusil.

Posément, avec une expression que les autres ne lui avaient jamais vue, elle demanda à Jasper et Alice de sortir.

Ce qu'ils firent, étonnés mais comprenant que quelque chose d'important se passait.

Une fois seule avec Esmée, Bella soupira et dit :

« J'ai besoin d'un lavement, pour ne pas avoir de bébé… »

Esmée la contempla un moment, surprise puis se ressaisit :

« Quand ? »

« A l'instant… »

« Quand devrais-tu avoir tes règles ? »

« D'ici la fin de la semaine »

« Alors normalement il n'y a pas de risques mais on va quand même le faire, pour éviter que ça n'arrive, on ne sait jamais… »

Bella regarda Esmée remplir une bouteille en verre d'eau chaude et de vinaigre.

Puis elle se retourna vers elle, visiblement inquiète :

« Tu as mal ? »

Bella rougit pour la première fois :

« Oui, ça …Ca pique… »

Esmée était visiblement contrariée mais elle passa sa main sur la joue de Bella.

« Je suis désolée ça va être désagréable »

« C'est pas grave…. »

Esmée ferma la porte de la cuisine et Bella suivit ses instructions et dut serrer les dents très fort pour ne pas crier : le lavement brulait ses muqueuses déjà irritées par son premier rapport sexuel.

Elle repensa à Rose, et à tout le sang. A côté, un peu de douleur ça n'était rien.

Après, quand ce fut terminé, Esmée la serra dans ses bras, un long moment, sans la juger ni la brusquer.

Bella pensa que c'était bien d'avoir une mère, vraiment.

« Ca va chérie ? »

« Oui, ça va. C'est pas grave et puis ça… »

La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase et Esmée l'interrogea :

« Ca quoi Bella ? »

« Ca valait le coup »

Murmura Bella en rougissant et Esmée se mit à rire.

Mais elle alla néanmoins à la recherche de son fils.

Edward, abattu, était toujours dans la grange.

Assis à côté de Rantanplan il se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu Bella quand il vit sa mère arriver.

La mine de celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle était au courant :

« Edward, je viens d'aider Bella à réparer tes erreurs. Je peux avoir une explication ? »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Tu peux l'être. Alors, cette explication ? »

« J'ai pas pu me retenir. Je voulais pas ça mais…J'étais fatigué énervé et tout s'est enchainé. Elle était d'accord, hein… »

« Je n'en doute pas. Edward, sincèrement Bella n'a pas la maturité nécessaire pour devenir mère maintenant »

« Je sais »

« Et je pense que tu n'es pas prêt à devenir père toi non plus »

Edward ne répondit pas.

« Edward ? »

« Ben…Si, je pense. Ca ne me fait pas peur ! J'aime bien les enfants ! »

« Il y a une énorme différence entre aimer les enfants et en élever un »

« Ouais. Mais si Emmett le fait »

« C'est vrai, ça donne à réfléchir…Mais bon, pour aujourd'hui je pense que le danger est écarté. »

Elle s'éloigna vers la sortie et ajouta :

« Edward…Je ne dirai rien à ton père »

Edward lui sourit :

« Merci m'man ! »

« C'est toi qui va le faire ! Et va voir Bella, elle a besoin de soutien… »

Il se leva alors et partit à la recherche de Bella.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine, sans surprise.

Bella adorait cuisiner et commençait à exceller dans la préparation de certains plats, d'ailleurs.

Il se racla la gorge et la fixa. Elle avait un air contrarié.

Il se lança :

« Bella…Je suis désolé »

« Pas moi ! »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et elle se retourna vers lui :

« Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait. J'airais préféré que tu tiennes ta parole mais…Tu regrettes vraiment alors ? »

Edward se retint d'éclater de rire :

« Non ! BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir su me retenir mais pas de t'avoir fait l'amour, ça non, pas du tout ! »

Bella sourit alors et il la prit dans ses bras :

« Je t'aime petite idiote, tu en doutes encore ? »

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre :

« Traite moi encore d'idiote et à Noël c'est Rantanplan que tu épouseras ! »

Edward massa son estomac tout en reculant de quelques pas. Mais Bella riait, les yeux brillants :

« Toi, tu as passé trop de temps avec Alice… »

Elle souleva les épaules et recommença à tourner le lait dans la casserole.

Edward fit la moue et la reprit dans ses bras :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais de bon ? »

« Un flan pour le dessert ! »

« Mmmmh…Je confirme que je veux t'épouser ! »

« Edward…Parfois tu es pire que Rantanplan ! Quand je pense que j'ai eu peur de toi… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de tremper un doigt dans la casserole pour gouter le flan et Bella le menaça de la cuiller en bois.

Carlisle entra à ce moment-là et leur dit :

« Hé ! Mais on dirait que vous êtes déjà mariés ! »

Bella eut un rire nerveux et Edward rougit, ce qui fit comprendre au médecin qu'il s'était passé…Quelque chose.

Il sortit avec son fils qui lui expliqua que l'incident était géré.

« Je me doutais un peu que tu ne tiendrais pas mais…On va quand même attendre la fin de l'année. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à voir Alice se marier... »

Edward retint son rire. Ca pourrait être intéressant d'avoir une fille un jour !

Le lendemain Rosalie insista pour se lever un peu.

Elle était pale, fatiguée mais heureuse d'avoir sa petit fille.

Lil' était un bébé en pleine santé qui criait très fort quand elle avait faim. Henry la regardait d'un air circonspect et Alice ricanait qu'ils allaient se battre au moins autant qu'Emmett, Edward et elle-même l'avaient fait.

« Pourquoi tu utilises le passé, Alice ? Tes frères et toi vous êtes de vrais gamins tous les 3 ensembles ! »

Lui fit remarquer Jasper.

Rosalie se mit à rire, ce qui fit du bien à toute la famille.

Jasper était traumatisé par l'hémorragie de sa sœur.

Il avait demandé à Esmée une solution pour éviter qu'Alice ne tombe enceinte. Il disait ne JAMAIS vouloir d'enfants.

Esmée soupirait. Entre Edward qui passait à l'acte et Jasper qui était terrifié…

Mais elle savait d'expérience que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre avec le temps.

Bella eut ses règles 3 jours plus tard et le soulagement qu'elle ressentit fut intense.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de raconter à Alice qu'elle avait eu des rapports avec Edward et cette dernière était affreusement jalouse.

Elle avait essayé de pousser Jasper dans ses retranchements mais ce denier avait su se maitriser et elle n'avait pas obtenu de lui plus que d'habitude.

Carlisle, en fin négociateur, décida que les mariages auraient lieu après la naissance du bébé de Sue et de Charlie.

Il fit judicieusement remarquer qu'à ce moment-là Charlie serait particulièrement occupé et qu'il vivrait sans doute moins mal le mariage de sa fille ainée.

Edward se demanda bien un peu comment faire accoucher Sue en avance, mais se résigna finalement à ronger son frein.

Le 24 décembre au soir, traditionnellement la famille Cullen se rendait à Port Angeles, ou ils risquaient moins d'être reconnus, pour assister à la messe de Noël.

C'était là une exigence d'Esmée.

Charlie hésita à se joindre à eux mais finalement le fit. Depuis plusieurs jours il passait presque tout son temps à la réserve, auprès de Sue. Même Carlisle n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point Charlie paraissait changé. D'ailleurs, les incidents à Forks avec des indiens étaient désormais bien moins fréquents et les Quileutes avaient obtenus une subvention gouvernementale de façon soit disant miraculeuse, mais tout le monde savait qu'on la devait à Charlie. Et depuis les attaques de banques et de diligence avaient presque complètement cessé. Les deux seules qui avaient eu lieu étaient dues à Jacob et Edward, mais Charlie faisait très bien semblant de ne pas le savoir.

De plus, Charlie s'était visiblement lié d'amitié avec Billy, le père de Jacob. Ce dernier était gravement malade et ne pouvait plus marcher. Carlisle le soignait de son mieux depuis des années, et Charlie réussit à se procurer des antalgiques plus puissants, et il passait des heures à discuter avec Billy. Avec l'aide de Sam, Jacob, Seth, Jasper et Edward, ils l'avaient même à plusieurs reprises transporté jusqu'à la rivière et ils avaient passé l'après-midi à pêcher.

Par moments, Carlisle s'attendait presque à voir Charlie se mettre à porter des plumes sur la tête mais le sheriff Swan restait malgré tout un shérif. Il était juste un peu plus ouvert qu'avant.

Et Charlie manœuvrait pour faire accepter Seth en tant que shérif adjoint. Il disait qu'avoir un shérif indien pouvait se révéler très bénéfique. Tout le monde à commencer par Carlisle et Seth partageait son avis, bien que Jasper ait un peu de mal à avaler le fait d'être remplacé par un gamin de 14 ans et demi…

De son côté, Jasper refusait (pour l'instant) de participer à une activité illégale, mais passait lui aussi du temps avec les Quileutes. Il avait comprit que ces derniers ne lui étaient pas inférieurs et quand Alice se rendait, plusieurs fois par semaine, au campement, il allait avec elle et l'aidait à s'occuper des enfants.

Rosalie était encore faible et fatiguée et Jasper était d'accord pour la remplacer en tant qu'enseignant, au moins provisoirement. Par contre, il avait bien prévenu Esmée : il refusait de jouer les sages-femmes !

Ce fut Bella qui remplaça Rose dans ce domaine. Mais Esmée avait été très claire avec la jeune fille : pour la naissance de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne, étant trop impliquée émotionnellement. Bella était d'accord, du reste.

Le soir de Noël, ils s'installèrent donc dans l'église, séparément pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

La messe avait débuté depuis à peine une demi-heure quand Charlie, qui était assis avec Bella et Alice sentit qu'on se glissait à côté de lui. Il se tourna et vit Seth.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Seth avait beau être revêtu d'une tenue de blanc, avec même des chaussures, sa carrure, son teint mat et ses longs cheveux d'ébène le trahissaient et déjà des murmures scandalisés s'élevaient dans l'église :

« Ma mère est en train d'avoir le bébé ! »

Murmura le jeune indien.

« Putain ! »

S'exclama Charlie à mi-voix. Deux dames se retournèrent vers lui, offensées.

Charlie les fixa en montrant son étoile de sheriff. Elles se retournèrent et se remirent en prière.

Charlie sortit alors, Seth, Bella et Alice sur ses talons.

Le reste de la famille les rejoignit rapidement.

Charlie semblait fou d'angoisse, mais Esmée le tranquillisa.

Ils repartirent, mais ils avaient plus de deux heures de trajet avec le buggy et Esmée prit le cheval d'Edward pour aller plus vite. Elle s'éloigna avec Carlisle et Charlie.

Quand les autres arrivèrent enfin au village indien Alice se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa mère et Sue, qui était déjà aidée d'Esmée et de Leah. Ils trouvèrent Charlie debout devant un tipi, malgré le froid.

Il était entouré de Carlisle et de Sam.

La plupart des Cullen s'engouffrèrent dans des tipis, puisqu'ils comptaient leur amis parmi les indiens.

Mais Bella se précipita vers son père, qui la serra contre lui.

Sam affichait un air ironique, et Carlisle était amical :

« Voyons Charlie, tout se passe à merveille ! Ca va prendre un certain temps, vous devriez vous mettre au chaud pour attendre ! »

Du coup Sam les fit entrer dans son tipi. Billy s'y trouvait, souriant et serein.

Emily y était aussi bien sur et Bella put contempler sa petite fille, qui dormait à poings fermés.

Sam sortit une bouteille et Bella, les yeux ronds, regarda son père boire à même le goulot.

Edward le rejoignit un peu après et ricana en voyant son futur beau-père dans cet état.

Bella était trop énervée pour dormir et Edward et elle, dans le coin le plus reculé du tipi parlèrent à voix basse des heures durant.

Enfin, à 4 heures et demi du matin Leah entra dans le tipi et annonça d'une voix rauque :

« Ca y est, le bébé est né ! Allez-y Charlie, ma mère vous attend ! »

Bella se leva aussi, les jambes molles. Edward du la soutenir, bien que lui-même soit très ému.

Charlie courut dehors, et Leah sourit à Bella :

« On a une sœur ! »

Bella grimaça.

Elle avait vraiment souhaité un frère…

Mais Leah l'amena au tipi par le bras et elle entra.

Sue, les cheveux défaits, encore en sueur, lui sourit en le voyant. Charlie, agenouillé à côté de Sue, tenait le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture dans ses bras.

Bella se pencha vers l'enfant, émue aux larmes.

Le bébé était petit, avec plein de cheveux noirs en pagaille.

Charlie, d'une voix bourrue lui dit :

« Elle s'appelle Emy ! »

« Bienvenue Emy Swan ! »

Sue se mit à rire et Bella la regarda :

« Félicitations ! »

« Merci ma chérie ! La première chose qu'a dit ton père c'est qu'Emy te ressemble ! »

Bella, regarda encore le bébé. Elle dormait paisiblement mais Bella était sure qu'elle devait avoir des yeux très foncés. Elle était vraiment belle. Au point qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu souhaiter un frère !

Ils laissèrent la mère et l'enfant se reposer, et Charlie rejoignit les autres hommes.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à boire pour célébrer la naissance du premier bébé métis de la réserve. Pour faire râler Charlie, plusieurs célibataires déclarèrent vouloir épouser Emy dès qu'elle serait en âge de convoler.

Bella finit par s'endormir, pelotonnée contre Alice dans le tipi de Leah.

Au petit matin, elle retourna voir sa petite sœur, qui tétait.

Elle ne pouvait se lasser de l'admirer.

Son père, lui, dormait en ronflant comme un sonneur : il avait un peu trop arrosé la naissance de sa fille.

Taquin, Edward fit remarquer à Bella :

« Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi pour boire lors d'une naissance ! »

Sue se mit à rire, bien que très fatiguée :

« Qu'est ce que ce sera pour la naissance de votre bébé alors ! »

Bella rougit furieusement et Edward la prit par les épaules.

Finalement, en fin de matinée ils retournèrent à la maison des Cullen.

Rosalie et Emmett les y attendaient avec leurs enfants.

Il y avait des cadeaux dans les chaussettes et Bella retira sa chaine en or de son cou, la plia dans un morceau de papier sur lequel elle écrivit « EMY ». Sa petite sœur devait avoir quelque chose pour Noël !

Le repas eut lieu dans une bonne ambiance, et chacun reçut un cadeau. Bella découvrit une broche et elle se douta que le père Noël avait prit les traits de son fiancé. Alice avait elle aussi reçu un bijou, dans son cas un bracelet.

Et, à la fin du repas, Edward prit la parole, avec un grand sourire :

« Bon, on fixe la date du mariage demain ou après-demain ? »


	16. mariages

Carlisle avait reculé la date des mariages autant que possible, mais Edward en devenait presque menaçant envers son père et finalement ils se marièrent le dernier jour de l'année.

Quand Bella avait appris que c était Emmett qui allait officier elle avait été légèrement angoissée.

A tort.

Alice et elle préparaient leurs robes de mariées depuis l'été.

Bella portait une robe bleu foncé avec des boutons de nacre en forme de fraises et Alice s'était fabriqué une robe couleur crème avec de petites fleurs d'un marron glacé et des boutons roses.

Juste avant que la cérémonie ne commence elles s étaient dans leur chambre, qui allait le soir même devenir la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, tandis que Bella allait bien sur rejoindre Edward dans la sienne, et Esmée et Rosalie s'affairaient à les coiffer.

Les cheveux d'Alice avaient beaucoup poussé depuis ce jour d'avril ou elle avait brutalement rencontré Jasper Hale, et sa belle-sœur prenait un réel plaisir à les réunir en chignon. Ceux de Bella étaient bien sur plus longs encore et Esmée du user de beaucoup de pinces à cheveux pour les discipliner.

Bella était nerveuse et Alice l'était presque davantage.

Mais ça n'était rien comparé à l'état de Jasper, qui faisait les 100 pas autour de la maison, un Rantanplan lavé et brossé de frais sur les talons.

Jasper avait revêtu un costume et une cravate, tout comme Edward et le reste des hommes Cullen.

Et ils avaient été priés de se coiffer. Edward avait presque cassé le peigne en essayant d'aplatir ses mèches rebelles mais le résultat n'était guère probant.

Jasper avait noué ses boucles un peu trop longues en une queue de cheval basse mais Rosalie avait glapit et avait sorti ses ciseaux : avant d'avoir pu protester Jasper avait des boucles nettement plus courtes.

Il n'était pas sur qu'Alice apprécie, mais il n'hésiterait pas à dénoncer Rosalie…

Finalement, Carlisle et Charlie montèrent chercher leurs filles.

Charlie était assez fatigué : Emy montrait déjà un caractère bien trempé et pleurait beaucoup, surtout la nuit.

Mais pour l'heure, il mariait sa fille ainée et l'émotion l'empêchait de parler.

Carlisle était fier, bien entendu, mais se demandait comment Alice avait bien pu grandir si vite.

Les invités, en dehors de la famille, venaient du camp indien.

Sue ne pouvait pas encore sortir, mais Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily et plusieurs autres étaient là.

La cérémonie, (non officielle) fut simple et rapide.

Emmett resta sobre, et personne ne sut que c'était parce que sa mère l'avait longuement menacé de ce qu'elle lui ferait dans le cas contraire.

Rosalie était demoiselle d'honneur, et Seth garçon d'honneur.

Après la cérémonie, un repas eut lieu dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde était un peu entassé, mais il y avait de l'ambiance et des rires.

Bella souriait. Ses yeux brillaient et elle ne lâcha pas la main d'Edward de la journée.

Alice était sur excitée et Jasper heureux.

Le soir, quand tout le monde fut reparti, y comprit Emmett, Rosalie et leurs enfants, une certaine gêne se fit sentir.

Esmée savait très bien qu'Edward et Bella avaient continué d'avoir des rapports depuis ce fameux jour d'octobre. Elle avait d'ailleurs donné un pessaire à Bella.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas allé jusqu'au bout et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa fille.

Mais Jasper surprit tout le monde, quand ils s'installèrent à table tous les 6 :

« Alice, nous partons demain en voyage de noces à Seattle ! »

Alice ouvrit des yeux ronds puis se mit à crier :

« Vraiment ? C'est formidable ! »

Jasper la serra contre lui et expliqua :

« Charlie a récupéré pour moi mon argent à la banque. Du coup on va pouvoir se faire plaisir ! »

Tout le monde applaudit, mais, après le repas, Carlisle prit Jasper à part :

« Si vous ne revenez pas dans une semaine, mes fils et moi, on viendra vous chercher ! Je sais bien que tu es un homme responsable, mais je tiens à vivre avec ma fille à proximité… »

Jasper lui sourit :

« Ne vous en faites pas. La cuisine d'Esmée me manquerait trop ! »

Alors, si le soir même Edward et Bella goutèrent au bonheur de faire l'amour dans leur lit (enfin ! Marre de la paille !), Alice et Jasper passèrent la nuit à se tenir dans les bras en parlant de Seattle et d'avenir.

Et ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôtel, après avoir mangé dans un vrai restaurant, qu'ils s'aimèrent enfin.

En dépit des précautions prises ils eurent un bébé neuf mois plus tard. Malgré les fortes angoisses de Jasper tout se passa bien pour Alice qui mit au monde un petit garçon en pleine santé.

Edward et Bella attendirent un an de plus avant d'ajouter un élément à la famille Cullen.

Entre temps, Charlie et Sue avaient eu un autre bébé, un garçon.

Edward et Emmett n'avaient jamais réellement choisi d'être des bandits, bien qu'ils le furent toute leur vie.

Seule Alice s'en réjouissait réellement. Mais tous souhaitaient autre chose pour leurs enfants…

Alors, des années plus tard, quand le docteur Henry Cullen épousa Emy Swan, ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde.

Chacun d'entre eux savait que les chances pour un braqueur de banque de mourir dans son lit à un âge avancé étaient faibles.

Malgré tout, à l'exception de Henry et de Renesmée, la fille d'Edward et Bella, qui n' eurent pas d'autres enfants , et qui allèrent tous deux à la faculté de médecine de Seattle, et en sortirent diplômés, en médecine générale pour Henry qui vint exercer à Forks et en chirurgie pour Nessie (elle fut la première femme chirurgien de la côte ouest) qui elle continua à vivre à Seattle après avoir épousé un médecin, les autres enfants de la famille demeurèrent dans la forêt.

Elle pouvait paraître hostile à certains, mais ceux qui y étaient nés l'aimaient et éprouvaient des difficultés à la quitter.

Même Nessie, alors mariée, aimait revenir à la réserve et faire découvrir les bois à son époux, qui la surnommait affectueusement « ma louve ».

Petit à petit, au fil des générations, les Cullen cessèrent définitivement de piller des banques, et se mélangèrent avec les indiens.

Au bout de 50 ans, on ne pouvait plus distinguer à l'œil nu un Cullen d'un Black ou d'un Clearwater.

Sauf quand un bébé aux yeux bleus ou verts naissait dans la tribu.

Alors, la plupart du temps celui-ci recevait le prénom d'Edward, Emmett ou Jasper quand c'était un garçon, Rosalie, Alice ou Bella pour une fille. Et si c'était l'enfant d'un chef de la tribu, il s'appelait Carlisle ou Esmée.

C'est ainsi que longtemps, très longtemps après leur mort, à un âge avancé pour certains, mais relativement jeune et sous les balles des policiers pour d'autres, on continua à célébrer les unions d'Edward et de Bella, ou bien de Jasper et Alice…Ils ne ressemblaient plus en rien à leurs ancêtres mais la plupart gardèrent la bonté d'âme de Carlisle et la capacité infinie d'aimer d'Esmée.

**_Ndla : Voilà, cette histoire est finie. Elle l'était déjà quelque part et j'ai eu du mal à la terminer. Il reste un OS, centré sur Emmett et Rosalie._**

**_Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure._**

**_Pour info, je suis en train d'écrire ma prochaine fic, je pense commencer à la publier très rapidement._**


	17. épilogue Rose et Emmett

_**Ndla: Voici le bonus promit, centré sur Emmett et Rosalie.**_

Rosalie n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser, trop occupée à se tenir le plus fermement possible à son compagnon.

Le cheval galopait vite, et elle savait reconnaitre grâce à son frère qui adorait les chevaux qu'il s'agissait là d'un très bon cheval.

Elle se sentait grisée.

Jusqu'à présent sa vie avait été régulière, voire monotone, mais elle venait de prendre une décision qui la changeait du tout au tout.

Le vent de la course fouettait son visage et exaltait l'ardeur du moment: Rosalie se sentait libre et heureuse.

Au bout d'une heure environ, Emmett fit ralentir la course du cheval.

Il sauta à terre et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à poser pied à terre.

Mais Rosalie n'avait pas besoin d'aide, aussi effleura-t-elle à peine la main du jeune homme.

Il s'étira et lui sourit:

« Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir avec moi! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans un champ de blé, dont les tiges étaient déjà hautes. Le cheval s'était approché du ruisseau ou il s'abreuvait déjà.

Emmett en fit de même, recueillant de l'eau dans une écuelle de fer blanc, qu'il tendit à Rosalie. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage glacé et toussa.

Immédiatement la grande paluche d'Emmett la tapota dans le dos et elle crut qu'il allait lui décrocher un poumon.

Il la regardait avec de grands yeux brillants.

Elle se sentit rougir.

« Rose…Je sais que mes parents seront heureux de t'accueillir…Mais mon père va sans doute te dire que tu es encore à temps de changer d'avis…Et moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ton choix…T'es sure que tu veux venir avec moi? »

Elle le regarda, souriant à travers ses mèches blondes que la chevauchée avaient défaites:

« Oui j'en suis sure! »

« On pourra pas se marier officiellement. On est des hors la loi et tu vas en devenir une… »

« J'en suis déjà une! »

« Non, tu es institutrice, et si tu t'en vas maintenant tout le monde pensera que j'ai essayé de t'enlever mais que tu as réussi à t'échapper… »

« Tu veux plus de moi ou quoi?! »

« Si, bien sur que si, je veux juste te dire que tu as encore le choix, t'es pas obligée… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ferait que je sois obligée de toutes façons? Même si je m'en vais dans 10 jours je pourrais dire que tu m'avais enlevée de force! »

Emmett plissa le nez en riant:

« Oui sauf que dans 10 jours tu seras peut-être enceinte… »

La jeune fille rougit vivement:

« Oh…Je ne pensais pas à ça… »

« Tu n'aimes pas les bébés? »

« Oh si! Au contraire je les adore! J'aimerais bien en avoir un »

Elle détourna le regard et se cacha le visage dans les mains en prononçant ces mots mais Emmett la prit par le poignet et la tira à lui:

« On peut avoir un bébé dans 9 mois si tu veux…Et puis comme ça… »

« Comme ça quoi? »

« Si mon père insiste pour que tu t'en ailles, s'il te trouve un peu jeune…Ben je pourrai lui dire que …C'est trop tard… »

Rosalie, si elle ne connaissait pas totalement la réalité des rapports physiques, savait néanmoins que faire un bébé sous entendait un intimité très poussée. Sans vêtements.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés:

« Tu veux dire…Faire..Ici? Mais…On est à l'extérieur! »

« C'est pas grave. Y'a personne et si on s'allonge on nous verra pas! »

Il attendit, la laissant prendre la décision finale; Elle se mordilla la lèvre, pesant visiblement le pour let le contre.

Finalement elle lui dit, sans le regarder:

« Je veux bien… »

Il afficha un large sourire et l'attira contre lui.

Soulevant son menton d'une main il frotta son nez contre celui de la jeune fille et murmura:

« Ouvre les yeux… »

Elle obéit et rougit de plus belle devant le regard plein de désir du hors la loi.

Ils s'allongèrent à terre, et Emmett enleva sa chemise pour la place sous la tête de Rosalie.

Il commença à la déshabiller, en lui parlant pour qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée:

« Tu es magnifique, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vue…Et quand j'ai apprit à te connaitre ça a été plus fort encore…Tu m'as tenu tête, tu es courageuse…Ma puce…Laisse toi aller… »

Rosalie se sentit vraiment gênée une fois en jupon et corset, mais le jeune homme continua à la dénuder.

Très vite, elle fut en tenue d'Eve devant lui.

Elle posa ses bras repliés sur son visage, et le laissa apprendre les choses en mains.

Elle l'entendit s'affairer à ses côtés et comprit qu'il se déshabillait.

Elle sursauta en sentant les doigts d'Emmett s'aventurer sur sa féminité.

Elle se cabra, partagée entre la gêne et le début de plaisir que ce contact faisait naitre.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrasse, pour l'aider à se détendre.

L'astuce fonctionna et bientôt il sentit le sexe de la jeune fille s'humidifier.

Il continua un long moment, tout en alternant les baisers profonds avec les baisers et les caresses sur sa poitrine.

Enfin, il s'allongea sur elle et se fit une place entre ses cuisses.

Instinctivement elle s'accrocha à ses pectoraux et souffla quand il le lui demanda.

Elle le sentit glisser en elle, avec une aisance qui la surprit.

La douleur qu'elle avait redoutée fut brève mais bien réelle et la fit grimacer.

Emmett, comprenant son i confort et aussi terriblement désireux accéléra le mouvement et parvint à la jouissance rapidement.

Il se retira d'elle avec douceur et l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui.

« Tu es parfaite, tu aimeras ça très vite, ne t'en fais pas… »

« Euh…Ca coule… »

Il jeta un œil et lui dit:

« Oui c'est normal… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?! »

« Un peu de ton sang et ma semence… »

Elle rougit encore un peu plus et lui demanda, angoissée:

« Ca va durer longtemps? Je vais me tacher! »

« Non, t'en fais pas…Attends…Il prit son foulard qui gisait sur son pantalon et alla le tremper dans la rivière. Il revint et nettoya délicatement les cuisses de Rosalie.

Elle le laissa faire, admirant en silence la douceur dont il était capable de faire preuve malgré sa stature et sa profession de bandit…

Il l'aida à se rhabiller et il la fit asseoir en amazone devant lui, pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal.

Il était prévenant et elle sentit que son choix était le bon: il serait un bon mari, et un excellent père.

Ils repartirent et arrivèrent dans la forêt un court moment après. Emmett lui parla longuement de sa vie dans la forêt, et du campement indien. Rose fut ravie d'apprendre que la mère de son compagnon servait à la fois de sage-femme et d'institutrice pour les Quileutes.

Il lui parla de sa famille et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à Jasper.

Son frère allait lui manquer. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle allait regretter de son ancienne vie, avec ses « lèves. Mais si Esmée le voulait bien, elle allait faire la classe aux jeunes indiens. Cette idée, qui lui aurait parue saugrenue le matin même lui paraissait tout à coup très tentante.

Elle releva subitement la tête vers le jeune homme alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une maison de rondins, construite dans une vaste clairière:

« Mais…Si ta mère est institutrice, comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas lire? »

Emmett sauta à terre, tandis qu'un gros chien venait lui faire fête. Il donna la main à Rosalie qui sauta à terre:

« Hem..Eh bien en fait…Je sais lire… »

« Oh? Tu as menti? »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour te rencontrer vraiment… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur deux jeunes hommes; Elle reconnut tout de suite Edward Cullen, d'après les descriptions qu'elle en avait entendu, mais fut plus surprise quand Emmett lui présenta le second jeune garçon:

« Voici Alice, ma petite sœur! »

Rosalie la serra dans ses bras et la regarda attentivement: Alice avait des traits fins et délicats et Rose nota une petite poitrine naissante sous le fin tissu de la chemise, elle sourit en pensant qu'Alice ne pourrait bientôt plus se faire passer pour un garçon.

Un couple vint alors à leur rencontre et Emmett la saisit par les épaules et la serra très fort contre lui, tout en annonçant d'une voix forte et vibrante d'émotion:

« Papa, maman, je vous présente Rosalie Hale, qui est désormais ma femme! »


End file.
